Alma de guerrero
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu es una conocida asesina a la que le esperan muchas aventuras a partir de ahora ¿Como acabara todo? Fanfic Sakamutsu, leve Katsura x Ikumatsu y leve Okikagu
1. Chapter 1

Hola os traigo otro fanfic pero esta vez es diferente a todo lo que yo he hecho antes, se trata de una historia de varios capítulos, pero aun no se cuantos y esta basada en la edad media así que eso dificulta las cosas a la hora de escribir pero espero que os guste igualmente.

Gintama no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para escribir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Dicho esto a leer~~~

* * *

 **Alma de guerrero**

La mujer sintió pasos acercándose y se puso alerta, preparada para defenderse si hacia falta.

\- ¿Tu eres Mutsu a quien apodan la sanguinaria? - pregunto uno de los soldados de la guardia real

La chica vestía una camisa celeste pero esta no se podía ver del todo puesto que la capa azul oscura que llevaba encima la tapaba, sus pantalones eran de color azul oscuro y le quedaban un poco grandes pero así era mas fácil pelear con ellos, estos estaban metidos dentro de las botas que la chica llevaba hasta casi la rodilla y que eran de color marron, en su cintura colgaba una espada guardada de momento en su vaina pero que si la hacían enfadadar no dudaría en desenvainar. La chica también llevaba unos guantes que solo dejaban sus dedos a la vista pero así era mas fácil para pelear y el sombrero que siempre llevaba consigo y que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

\- ¿Y si así fuera? - añadió la chica mientras observaba a los tres hombres que habían ido en su búsqueda

Para ella acabar con ellos no seria una tarea difícil, estaba mas que acostumbrada a pelear con su espada e incluso sin ella y no tenia ningún tipo de desventaja aunque ellos fueran tres contra uno.

\- El príncipe la manda a buscar - dijo el otro soldado

\- Pues díganle que paso - añadió ella dándose la vuelta sin interesarle el tema

\- Tenemos órdenes de llevarla con nosotros de una manera u otra - explico el tercer hombre en tono amenazante

Normalmente en una situación así Mutsu los hubiera golpeado y abandonaría la ciudad pero algo le decía que no formara un escándalo y aceptara, probablemente fuera su aburrimiento o curiosidad sobre que es lo que quería el príncipe de ella así que acepto pacíficamente la "amable proposición" de los hombres y se dejo llevar, si mas tarde tenia problemas en el castillo siempre podía buscar alguna manera de salir ilesa de todo tal y como siempre hacia.

Los soldados la hicieron subir a una carroza y la chica aprovecho para prestar atención al camino por si debía escapar, pero después de media hora comenzó a ver el enorme castillo a lo lejos y quedo deslumbrada ante el hermoso paisaje que veía ante sus ojos.

Al llegar al castillo pudo ver que era aun mas grande de cerca y que había un montón de guardias por todos lados controlando el entrar y salir de las personas que allí vivían. Aun cuando los tres soldados que la fueron a recoger explicaron que era una invitada del príncipe los guardias se empeñaron en revisar la carroza en la que viajaban. Una vez acabaron, cosa que tardo demasiado para el gusto de Mutsu, les abrieron la puerta del castillo permitiendoles así atravesarla. Detrás de la entrada había un pequeño camino acompañado por flores que continuaba así hasta acabar en una plaza.

La carroza paro allí y un hombre bastante alto y moreno se acerco saludarlos de bastante buen humor. Mutsu no pudo evitar fijarse en los pelos de este, que estaban levantados y apuntando a todas las direcciones. El chico vestía una camisa blanca junto con unos pantalones negros y unas botas parecidas a las de Mutsu, encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta bastante larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de un intenso rojo que Mutsu encontró bastante agradable.

\- Hola yo soy el consejero del rey - se presento el chico sonriendo

\- Nadie te pregunto - respondió ella de mala gana deseando solamente poder irse de allí rápido

\- AHAHAHA eres muy fría - dijo el consejero riendo de forma extraña ante su respuesta

\- ¿Me obligan a venir y encima quieres que sea simpática? - grito la chica molesta por el lió en el que se había metido sin quererlo - Mejor llévame ante el príncipe y así me podre ir lo antes posible -

\- Como desees - añadió el moreno empezando a caminar siendo seguido solo por la chica

El hombre parecía conocerse el camino perfectamente y cambiaba de dirección sin vacilar, primero a la derecha, despues subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, cruzar una sala. Eso empezaba a parecer un laberinto para Mutsu y eso solo le dificultaba recordar el camino de salida. Antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta estaban caminando por un pasillo, el cual era bastante raro puesto que a la izquierda había un montón de puertas sin ningún tipo de distinción entre ellas y a la derecha desde el pasillo se podía observar una plaza parecida a la de antes, si no era la misma, pero todo en ese castillo parecía idéntico y dificultaba el trabajo de orientarse, lo único que evitaba que alguien pudiera caer a la plaza era una barandilla a lo largo del pasillo.

\- Podrías haber asesinado a los guardias y no venir - dijo el chico de pronto

\- Prefería amenazar al príncipe en persona para que me dejara en paz - explico Mutsu muy tranquila

\- ¿Acaso crees que te dejarían a solas con el? Seguro habrá como diez soldados en la sala - comento el consejero como si eso fuera divertido

\- No es ningún problema para mi y si necesito ayuda para escapar lo usare de rehén - confeso sus planes Mutsu sin temer lo que el chico pudiera hacer

\- AHAHAHA me caes bien - admitió el chico riendo

\- Yo no te aguanto pareces idiota con esa risa - se quejo la morena con mala cara y deseando poder irse pronto

\- El príncipe esta dispuesto a pagarte mucho dinero - dijo el hombre intentando convencer a la chica

\- Me da igual, ¿Me obligo a venir y se cree que con dinero venderé mi alma y le besare los pies? Odio a ese tipo de gente estúpida y egocéntrica que su única preocupación es el dinero y las mujeres - explico Mutsu molesta

\- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estés frente al príncipe, no creo que se lo tome bien - aconsejo el moreno sin parecer preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- ¿Porque no? Me encantaría ver su cara cuando le diga que cuando se descuide podría matarlo, seguro que se asusta y se pone a llorar como la mayoría de los ricos - dijo Mutsu emocionada

\- AHAHAHA probablemente te maten sus guardias primero solo por amenazarlo - respondió el hombre divertido por la actitud de la chica

\- De ser así tu me hubieras matado primero con la daga que tienes escondida en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta - comento la chica sin preocuparse por la reacción que podría tener el hombre

\- ¿Como sabias lo de la daga? - pregunto el consejero curioso mientras una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios

\- La costumbre - respondió ella ambiguamente sin querer dar una respuesta seria

\- Señorita debo que estoy impresionado ante tus cualidades y de llevar un sombrero como tu me lo quitaría para demostrártelo - dijo el hombre haciendo gestos como si se estuviera quitando un sombrero de verdad

Mutsu se quedo parada de golpe cosa que sorprendió al hombre.

\- No sabia que un simple consejero tenia la elegancia al moverse que solo la gente de la realeza posee - dijo Mutsu muy seria y observando cada movimiento del chico por si acaso

\- AHAHA parece que me pillaste - admitió el hombre riendo a carcajadas

\- Siendo el príncipe te haces pasar por un consejero y vas a solas con la persona que mandaste llamar por su fama de asesina, de esta manera me pones mucho mas fácil el asesinarte - dijo ella con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno

\- Si ese fuera el caso lo hubieras hecho hace rato - añadió el muy tranquilo

\- Eso es verdad - admitió ella sin bajar la guardia todavía

\- ¿Al menos esperaras a que te diga porque te llame al castillo? - pregunto el chico de manera seria por primera vez

\- Si te das prisa - contesto ella sintiendo un poco de curiosidad

El hombre tomo eso como una afirmación y empezó a caminar otra vez por el pasillo hasta que se paro frente a una puerta igual que el resto y la abrió.

\- Entremos y deja que te lo explique - dijo el mientras sostenia la puerta para Mutsu

La morena no hizo el ademán de moverse ni un solo centímetro, cosa que extraño al hombre y lo hizo ponerse un poco en alerta.

\- Tengo la costumbre de no entrar nunca la primera en alguna habitación de territorio enemigo - dijo ella mirandolo fijamente

\- AHAHA Tienes unas costumbres muy raras pero me caes bien, siempre dices lo que piensas y ni al saber quien soy te disculpaste o me trataste diferente - dijo el mayor de buen humor entrando a la sala

\- ¿Y los diez soldados? - pregunto Mutsu al ver que estaban solos en la sala

\- Era mentira - admitió el riendo

\- Irresponsable, es mas peligroso estar a solas conmigo - dijo ella en voz baja de manera que el chico no pudiera escucharla

\- Bueno lo que te iba a proponer es que seas mi guardaespaldas - explico el moreno de golpe

\- ¡¿Estas de broma?! Tienes que estar loco si pretendes fiarte de mi - grito enfadada Mutsu por lo ridícula que era aquella idea

\- Seguramente lo este aunque tu a pesar de todo lo que dices no intentaste atacarme ni una sola vez y eso es algo bueno - empezó a decir el pero la mirada furiosa de la morena lo hizo callar - Lo que sea, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de matarme cuando quieras puesto que te permito cuidar de mi espalda -

\- ¿Que clase de persona diría algo así? - pregunto la chica aun sorprendida por lo extraño que era aquel hombre - Pero aunque lo de poder matarte suene bien no acepto la propuesta -

\- Te pagare bien puesto que como podrás ver el dinero para mi no es problema alguno aunque ya dijiste que el dinero no te haría trabajar para mi - comento el moreno intentando que eso la hiciera cambiar de parecer

\- Así es - respondió ella

\- Podrás entrar en todas y cada una de las habitaciones del castillo sin restricción alguna - añadió el príncipe

\- Eso es muy peligroso para ti - advirtió la chica ante la insensatez del hombre

\- Si vas a protegerme lo mínimo es que puedas moverte libremente por el castillo - continuo el - Y este castillo tiene una enorme biblioteca con una gran variedad de libros -

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que se leer? No es muy normal que los plebeyos sepan y menos si son mujeres - dijo Mutsu de golpe

\- Lo siento yo no pensé en lo que decía y- empezó a disculparse el chico avergonzado por su actitud

\- Yo se leer, pero no des por sentado que todos lo saben porque no es así - dijo ella molesta por lo ignorante que parecía ser el chico

\- Tienes razón eso fue desconsiderado de mi parte ruego que me disculpes - pidió el moreno de manera sincera

\- Si no sigues hablando me largare - se quejo Mutsu deseando poder irse

\- AHAHA eres muy impaciente - dijo el sonriendo - Bueno tu también tendrías tu propia habitación en el castillo y podrás entrar y salir de este tantas veces como desees, a pesar de ser mi guardaespaldas no estaras las 24 horas pendiente de mi así que tendrás tus días libres -

Mutsu siguió escuchando lo que el príncipe le proponía sin decir nada.

\- No tienes porque responderme ahora, puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras y si rechazas la oferta no pasara nada, no te estoy obligando a aceptar - añadió el mayor

\- Lo pensare pero no te hagas ilusiones - dijo Mutsu abriendo la puerta de la sala dispuesta a salir

\- Lo siento pero desde que escuche de ti me empecé a hacer ilusiones - confeso el chico abandonando la habitación junto a Mutsu

\- Idiota tu- empezó a decir ella pero se quedo callada al escuchar un ruido inusual viniendo de unos arbustos justo en el segundo en el que una flecha salio disparada a toda velocidad apuntando al príncipe

La flecha iba dirigida a su corazón pero no era la primera vez que Mutsu veía algo por el estilo, así que estiro su mano y agarro la flecha por el Astil cuando estuvo a un centímetro de alcanzar al príncipe. Para ella fue algo normal y desde su punto de vista nada peligroso, pero para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado apenas fue una milésima de segundo y ni siquiera hubieran podido reaccionar a lo que sucedía.

\- Un asesino, en el árbol - dijo Mutsu soltando la flecha en el suelo, agarrándose de la baranda del pasillo y tirándose desde el segundo piso bajo la sorprendida mirada del príncipe y algunos guardias que estaban trabajando allí abajo

Sin siquiera pararse al caer a la planta baja, Mutsu siguió corriendo para alcanzar al asesino que bajo del árbol y huía de la chica, pero no le tomo mucho para alcanzarlo e inmovilizarlo.

\- ¿Que hago con el asesino? - pregunto la chica esperando que le pidiera ejecutarlo

\- Déjalo ir - dijo el chico que acababa de llegar a donde Mutsu estaba

\- ¿Que? Si lo suelto te matara - se quejo Mutsu sin creer lo que oía

\- Si tu necesitas un trabajo para sobrevivir puedo contratarte en el castillo siempre que prometas dejar de asesinar personas - ofreció amablemente el príncipe

Mutsu y el asesino lo miraron como si no pudieran acabar de creer lo que sucedía y antes de que Mutsu pudiera quejarse y decirle algo al respecto el asesino rompió a carcajadas.

\- Un príncipe tan benevolente no durara mucho, si no soy yo quien acabe con tu vida será otro el que lo haga - dijo levantándose del suelo - Un placer conocerlo alteza, nos veremos en otra ocasión en la que intente asesinarlo -

Dicho esto el hombre desapareció de la vista de todos saltando al árbol y atravesando la muralla del castillo.

\- AHAHAHA me cae bien - dijo el príncipe riendo

\- ¿Quieres parar de decir que te cae bien alguien que intenta asesinarte? - regañó Mutsu enfadada por su actitud

\- Pero es la verdad - se defendió el chico

\- Eres el príncipe mas idiota que nunca haya conocido - se quejo Mutsu

\- ¿No sera que soy el único que conoces? - dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a sonreír

\- Por suerte, si conociera mas como tu no aguantaría - confeso la chica

\- ¿Como se atreve a hablarle de esa manera tan insolente a su alteza? - se quejo un guardia que acababa de llegar gritándole a Mutsu

\- ¿Recién ahora te quejas? Lo llevo llamando así desde hace un rato - se defendió la chica

\- Mujer insolente - espeto el guardia de nuevo

\- Esta bien puesto que yo le permití llamarme así - defendió el príncipe

\- Pero su alteza- empezó a decir el guardia

\- No te preocupes - replico amablemente el moreno

El guardia decidió no decir nada mas y antes de que lo regañaran mas se fue.

\- Bueno lo que sea - comento Mutsu

\- Eso me recuerda a algo, Mutsu quiero decirte que estoy en deuda contigo por salvar mi vida - dijo el chico muy serio

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría a nadie mas que me pague por ser su guardaespaldas - contesto la chica

\- ¿Eso significa que aceptas el trabajo? - pregunto el príncipe confundido

\- Si espero para responderte mañana ya estaras muerto - se burlo Mutsu

\- AHAHAHA puede que así sea, ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación? - ofreció el moreno de muy buen humor

Mutsu asintió y siguió al chico mientras este la guió de nuevo por los pasillos del gran castillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y entro antes que ella, probablemente imaginando lo que ella diría. La habitación era enorme, estaba decorada de manera muy lujosa y demasiado brillante para el gusto de Mutsu, había un armario enorme, una mesa con dos sillas, una enorme ventana que daba a un balcón y la cama que era bastante grande. Mutsu nunca había visto una habitación de tal tamaño, ¿Para que iba a necesitar tanto espacio? Una ultima cosa llamo la atención de la morena.

\- ¿Es una cama con colchón? - dijo ella curiosa

\- Claro de plumas como todos, ¿Acaso tu no tienes uno así? - pregunto el chico riendo

\- Eso es solo para los niños ricos, el resto dormimos en un montón de paja si tenemos suerte y si no en el suelo - respondió Mutsu

\- ¿En tu casa es así? - pregunto el moreno sorprendido

Mutsu rió de manera cínica cosa que sorprendió al príncipe.

\- Típico de la realeza, creer que como ellos tienen un hermoso castillo el resto debemos tener algo así, te equivocas allí afuera las cosas son muy diferentes a tu casa de juegos y las personas la tienen difícil no como tu - espeto la chica

\- Yo... lo siento - se disculpo el

\- Lo se yo solo te informo de como es la vida fuera de los muros de tu castillo - respondió Mutsu sin querer hablar mas del tema

El príncipe se la quedo mirando sin saber que decir ni como disculparse ante su ignorancia sobre algunas cosas pero Mutsu no tenia ganas de discutir así que opto por hablar primero.

\- Me gustaría dormir así que lárgate e intenta no morir por la noche - dijo la chica echando al moreno de la habitación

\- Muy graciosa, mi habitación es la de la derecha así que si necesitas algo- empezó a decir el príncipe pero fue interrumpido

\- No lo haré - aseguro Mutsu muy seria

El chico decidió no decir mas y abandono la habitación en la que a partir de ahora descansaría la chica.

Una vez el chico se fue Mutsu se tumbo en la gran cama y se quedo dormida instantáneamente por el cansancio del día.

 **Continuará**

* * *

¿Que os pareció? Me gustaría saber vuestra sincera opinión ^^ y si creéis que hay algo que debería mejorar también podéis decírmelo y lo intentare *w* En este capitulo creo que puse a Mutsu un poco muy sanguinaria pero con el tiempo se mostrara el porque así que paciencia y no se si habréis notado que al "príncipe" nunca le pongo su nombre pero eso es porque como aun no se presento Mutsu no sabe su nombre así que hasta el próximo capitulo sera el príncipe sin nombre xD ya todos sabemos quien es así que no es nada importante por ahora.

Bueno eso es todo gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta historia e intentare subir un nuevo capitulo lo antes posible :) Bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Gintama sigue sin pertenecerme así que a leer~~

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo dos**

Mutsu despertó cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, era raro para ella el despertar tan tarde pero el colchón sobre el que se durmió era muy cómodo y ella pudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo descansar de verdad, en una parte por su cómoda habitación y en otra porque no debía preocuparse de que la atacaran mientras dormía tal y como podría pasar cuando dormía a la intemperie. Mutsu se levanto y se acomodo un poco las ropas que aun llevaba puestas, antes de darse cuenta ella cayo dormida con ropas sus ropas y todo. Despues decidió salir en busqueda del príncipe cuyo nombre aun desconocía. Se paro frente a la puerta de al lado dudando si tocar a la puerta o simplemente buscarlo por algún otro lugar puesto que un príncipe tendría tareas que hacer y debería levantarse temprano para completarlas a tiempo, ¿No es así? En ese instante paso una chica bastante apurada con una montaña de telas en las manos y por su uniforme Mutsu pudo reconocer que trabajaba en el castillo así que se acerco para preguntarle.

\- ¿Disculpa sabes donde esta el... príncipe? - dijo Mutsu intentando ser formal aunque no le gustara tratar a esa persona por el titulo

\- Su alteza se levanta usualmente mas tarde así que todavía estará durmiendo - informo la sirvienta

Genial ahora tendría que esperar aburrida hasta que el chico se dignara a levantarse a no ser que...

\- Gracias, ¿Y puedo saber donde esta la biblioteca? - pregunto la chica

\- Claro, al fondo del pasillo giras a la derecha, subes las escaleras y la tercera puerta a la izquierda - contesto amablemente la joven

\- Creo que lo recordare gracias - dijo finalmente Mutsu dejando a la chica finalmente continuar con sus tareas

El único problema es si recordaría lo que le dijo la chica, ¿Que tan grande podía ser aquel castillo?

Despues de seguir las indicaciones de la mujer Mutsu llego a la biblioteca, aunque no sin dificultades, lo único que esperaba era poder acostumbrarse rápido a aquel lugar. La biblioteca era maravillosa, Mutsu nunca había visto tantos libros juntos y no sabia por donde empezar a mirar, así que busco entre las categorías y encontró la sección de libros de venenos. Ella escogió un libro al azar y se lo llevo. No sabia cuando despertaría el hombre así que decidió quedarse de pie al lado de su puerta leyendo, por si alguien le atacaba. Al cabo de dos horas el "gran madrugador" hizo acto de presencia saliendo por la puerta de su habitación y a juzgar por su reacción al ver a Mutsu parecía sorprendido de verla allí parada.

\- Buenos días Mutsu ¿Madrugaste? - pregunto el chico aun con la voz ronca

Mutsu soltó una carcajada ante las pintas del príncipe, estaba vestido como cuando lo vio por primera vez pero sus pelos estaban aun mas revueltos.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto el moreno curioso

\- Tus pelos parecen la melena de un león - se burlo Mutsu

\- Que mala mis pelos son así por naturaleza ellos hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren y no me hacen caso da igual las veces que los peine - se defendió el chico

\- No son los únicos - añadió Mutsu

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? - cambio de tema el príncipe

\- Todavía no puesto que estuve esperando a que cierta persona se despertara - dijo la chica

\- Entonces desayunaras conmigo - sentencio el

\- ¿Esta bien que alguien como yo coma junto a un príncipe? - pregunto dudosa Mutsu

\- Por supuesto, eres mi guardia y mi amiga - dijo el chico sonriendo

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuando decidiste eso? ¿Y mi opinión al respecto no cuenta? Aparte de que apenas nos conocemos - se quejo ella

\- Eso da igual me caes bien y basta - sentencio el príncipe

\- Lo que tu digas - dijo Mutsu ignorandolo

Al contrario de lo que Mutsu pensaba el príncipe la llevo al comedor de los trabajadores y las pocas personas que estaban en la sala a esa hora no parecían sorprendidos de la presencia de este en la habitación. El chico se acerco a una mujer mayor que estaba en una pequeña cocina separada por un muro del comedor, Mutsu supuso que seria la cocinera.

\- Buenos días Oba-san - dijo el chico alegremente

\- ¿Otra vez te levantaste tarde? De seguro te regañaran mas tarde - pregunto la mujer amablemente

\- AHAHA supongo - empezó a decir el chico mientras reía - Me preguntaba si podías hacer una de tus excepciones y prepararme el desayuno a mi y a mi amiga -

\- Sabes perfectamente que si lo pidieras al cocinero real el te haría cualquier cosa a cualquier hora del día - respondió la mujer

\- Lo se pero no tendría ni comparación a lo sabrosas que son tus comidas - dijo el chico

\- Príncipe sigue siendo todo un adulador - contesto la mujer dando un suspiro - Esta bien por esta vez pero a la próxima vez levantese a tiempo y coma junto con todos que estoy segura que se alegrarían de eso -

\- Lo prometo, la próxima vez le pediré a mi eficiente guardaespaldas que me despierte a tiempo - dijo el chico contento mientras que Mutsu puso mala cara

\- ¿Y que es lo que os gustaría alteza? - pregunto la cocinera

\- Lo de siempre, ya sabes que amo tu desayuno especial - dijo el príncipe halagando a la mujer

\- ¿Y que le gustaría comer a la señorita? - pregunto la mujer con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Señorita yo? Que va yo soy solo Mutsu - se altero la chica avergonzada por ser llamada de esa manera

\- Esta bien entonces Mutsu ¿Que es lo que te gustaría que prepare para ti? - pregunto de nuevo la cocinera

\- Cualquier cosa estaría bien - respondió la chica

\- Ok entonces te preparare lo mismo que al príncipe - dijo la señora

Mientras la mujer cocinaba el príncipe empezó a preguntarle por su familia y sobre su salud pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Mutsu fue que parecía como si de verdad le importara, ella nunca escucho hablar de un príncipe que desayunara donde los trabajadores ni que tuviera ese tipo de relación con ninguno. Mutsu estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la mujer volvió a hablarle si no fuera porque el príncipe paso su mano por delante y eso alerto sus sentidos.

\- ¿Estas despierta? - pregunto el chico

\- No duermo de pie, no lo digas como si fuera algún tipo de animal - se quejo ella

\- Bueno seguro que es porque es muy tímida - dijo el príncipe pasando su brazo por sus hombros

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota? No te tomes esas confianzas conmigo - dijo ella deshaciéndose del agarre del chico

\- Tan fría como ayer - se quejo el chico haciendo pucheros

\- En verdad sois buenos amigos - comento la mujer

\- Yo no soy amiga de este - añadió enfadada Mutsu al tiempo que agarraba su plato de comida y empezaba a caminar hacia una mesa vacía

\- Es una buena chica - dijo la cocinera en voz baja para que solo el príncipe la pudiera escuchar

\- Lo se - contesto el cogiendo su plato y dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que Mutsu estaba sentada

El chico se sentó y no dijo nada por miedo a hacer que Mutsu se enfadara aun mas así que ambos empezaron su desayuno en silencio. Al probar el primer bocado de su desayuno a Mutsu se le ilumino la cara y el moreno no pudo evitar reírse internamente ante eso.

\- El desayuno de la abuela es el mejor de todo el castillo pero a pesar de lo que diga ella se niega a ser la cocinera real así que tengo que escaparme aquí para poder probarlo - confeso el chico

\- A mi... no me importaría volverlo a comer - dijo la chica mientras seguía comiendo

El chico empezó a reír a carcajadas logrando que la chica le gritara que se estuviera callado. Una vez terminaron el desayuno la chica se acerco a la mujer que ahora limpiaba la cocina y le llevo los platos sucios del príncipe y de ella.

\- Estaba delicioso, nunca probé un desayuno tan maravilloso - dijo la chica dejando el plato y alejándose rápidamente antes de que la mujer le pudiera responder

\- ¿Que le dijiste? - pregunto el chico curioso

\- Nada que te interese - respondió ella tan fríamente como siempre

\- Bueno y de que era el libro que leías esta mañana - pregunto el de nuevo

\- Sobre venenos - contesto ella tranquilamente

\- ¿Planeas matarme? - pregunto el chico con cautela

\- Si lo planeara no te revelaría mis planes - dijo ella

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo de ayer estoy mas que seguro que primero me avisarías y despues me matarías - contesto el chico

\- La manera mas efectiva de detener un veneno o de saber como distinguirlo es sabiendo todos los tipos que existen y sus antídotos - comento Mutsu

\- Ya veo, estoy impresionado de tu manera de pensar - dijo el príncipe bastante contento - ¿Y aprendiste algo nuevo? -

\- La mayoría ya los conocia pero un par eran desconocidos para mi así que supongo que buscare mas libros de ese tipo - comento ella

\- Si aprendes algo interesante espero que compartas tu conocimiento conmigo puesto que uno nunca sabe lo suficiente - dijo el príncipe tranquilamente

\- Me lo pensare, por cierto principe-san ¿Que es lo que sueles hacer despues de levantarte tarde y rogarle a alguien por un desayuno? - pregunto la chica intrigada

El chico se quedo callado un segundo y mirando a Mutsu como si fuera algo realmente raro.

\- ¿Puede ser que todavía no me haya presentado? - pregunto el chico mirando a Mutsu

La chica parpadeo un par de veces hasta entender a lo que el moreno se refería y despues asintió afirmativamente.

\- Seré idiota, ¿Donde están mis modales? Perdona la tardía presentación, mi nombre es Sakamoto Tatsuma y soy el príncipe de este país aunque estoy seguro que eso es lo que menos importa AHAHA - dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia de manera vaga y empezando a reír - Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre a partir de ahora -

\- No es como si pensara llamarte alteza como el resto - dijo Mutsu sonriendo ligeramente

\- AHAHA en eso tienes razón yo tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras pero solo quería decirlo igualmente - dijo el chico

\- Yo soy Mutsu, solo Mutsu - añadió la chica

\- ¿Puedo llamarte llamarte por algún apodo? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Si tanto anhelas morir - contesto Mutsu seriamente

\- AHAHA no digas eso que acabamos de comer y se me revolverá el estomago - dijo el chico seriamente

\- ¿Y entonces que sueles hacer todos los días? - volvió a preguntar la chica puesto que el la había ignorado antes

\- Yo... tengo que hacer papeleo - dijo el chico deprimido - Eso es algo que odio con toda mi alma -

Mutsu no contesto pero pudo ver como eso seria un problema para ella así que decidió obligar al príncipe a levantarse mas temprano y hacer sus tareas a tiempo.

Dos semanas pasaron y Mutsu ya se había acostumbrado perfectamente a vivir en el castillo y obligaba al príncipe a hacer sus tareas tal y como se había propuesto, mientras que el intentaba escabullirse cada vez que podía pero la chica siempre lo encontraba. En esas semanas no hubo ningún intento de asesinato ni nada anormal que afectara la vida del príncipe así que se puede decir que Mutsu tenia un tiempo de paz y lo aprovechaba descansando encima de un árbol lejos de las miradas de los demás hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

\- Mutsu tengo buenas noticias, nos vamos de viaje - dijo Sakamoto gritando mientras corría bajo el árbol donde Mutsu se encontraba

\- Y ahí se fue mi tranquilidad - dijo ella en voz baja mientras bajaba del árbol

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Nada solo me preguntaba que como me encontraste - intento rectificar lo dicho Mutsu

\- Es fácil, pregunte a un par de personas y me dijeron que no te habían visto y como yo no tenia papeleo que hacer no tienes razón alguna para estar gritandome detrás mía así que seguro que estarías descansando donde no pudieras ser molestada - aclaro el chico

\- Eso a sido demasiado largo y complicado pero me da igual, ¿Y entonces a donde vas? - pregunto la chica sin ganas

\- Corrección vamos - dijo el chico - a una ciudad a una hora de aquí, allí viven unos amigos mios así que vamos a visitarlos -

\- ¿No tengo otra opción? - pregunto Mutsu intentando librarse de ir de viaje

\- Si, aburrirte aquí sin mi o venir conmigo y divertirte - contesto el moreno

\- La primera opción no sonaba tan mal al menos así tendría tranquilidad - dijo Mutsu

\- Ni hablar tu vienes conmigo - obligo Sakamoto

\- Entonces no me dejes elegir si al final me obligas a ir igualmente - se quejo la chica

\- Sabes que ultimamente si no estas a mi lado obligandome a hacer cosas soy un inútil - dijo el moreno

\- Eso siempre lo fuiste así que no me vengas a echar la culpa ahora - dijo Mutsu empezando a caminar hacia el interior del castillo

\- Eso es cruel - se quejo Sakamoto siguiéndola

\- Como sea, ¿Cuando emprendemos el viaje? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Mañana - respondió el

\- Entonces deberíamos irnos preparando - propuso ella

\- Así es - dijo el chico de buen humor

 **Continuara~~**

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo ^^ espero que os gustara y ya sabéis que si me dejáis un review diciéndome vuestra opinión os lo agradezco mucho *w* estoy intentando subir al menos un capitulo por semana así no es muy aburrido para vosotros esperar mucho tiempo y yo tengo tiempo de concentrarme en mis estudios y... ¿A quien pienso engañar me la paso pensando en el anime/manga todo el día xD y encima quiero escribir otro fanfic sobre el capitulo 578 de Gintama *w* pero si empiezo con eso ahora se que dejare de lado esto así que de momento no pero informo de que pasara tarde o temprano(?) bueno eso es todo espero que tengáis un buen día :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holis~~ aquí os traigo el capitulo de esta semana *w* y creo que todavía tengo ideas para dos mas xD así que os dejo leer tranquilamente ^^

Gintama no me pertenece y todo lo de siempre xD

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 3**

Habían quedado de encontrarse a las diez de la mañana para partir en su viaje aun así Mutsu llevaba diez minutos esperando frente a la puerta de Sakamoto pero este parecía haberse quedado dormido como de costumbre así que la chica harta de esperar y sin ganas de llegar tarde decidió hacer algo que hasta ahora no se había planteado, entrar en la habitación del chico y sacarlo a rastras si hacia falta. Sin dudar ni un poco abrió la puerta de par en par sin delicadeza alguna y dejando la puerta abierta se acerco hasta la cama donde descansaba el moreno plácidamente, ¿Como podía ser que durmiera tanto? Mutsu agarro la manta que cubría al chico y la quito de golpe esperando que este despertara pero la chica no tuvo en cuenta que este estaba durmiendo sin camiseta y que quedo su torso completamente al descubierto. Mutsu se sorprendió mas que nada porque estaba cubierto de cicatrices y ella mejor que nadie sabia que esas cicatrices habrían sido bastante graves en su momento y que probablemente habría sido porque intentaron matarlo incontables veces, ese pensamiento hizo que algo dentro de Mutsu se sintiera por un momento extraño, ¿Era preocupación? Quizás. Así que la chica opto por seguir despertando a Sakamoto antes de que alguien se asomara a la habitación y la tomaran por pervertida. Mutsu agarro al príncipe por el hombro y empezó a zarandearlo para que despertara pues no se le ocurría otra manera de despertar a alguien con mas delicadeza pero este seguía durmiendo como un tronco así que la chica dio la batalla por perdida y pensó ir a buscar a alguien mas para que lo despertara mas en ese segundo el chico agarro su mano y tiro de ella metiéndola en la cama y abrazándola fuertemente, Mutsu iba a golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía plácidamente dormido y empezó a murmurar cosas en sueños.

\- No puedo comer mas o explotare AHAHA - se quejo el chico

La chica agarro su mano e intento alejarla de su cuerpo para poder levantarse e huir pero el chico dormido volvió a hacer de las suyas y posiciono su mano en otro lugar "mas cómodo".

\- Blandito - seguía hablando el moreno en sueños

La chica se puso roja como un tomate y golpeo al chico haciéndolo volar de la cama directo al suelo y esta vez debido al golpe Sakamoto despertó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que hago en el suelo? ¿Mutsu que haces aquí? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

Mutsu lo miro mucho mas fríamente de lo que nunca antes había hecho y se acerco lentamente hacia donde el estaba.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto el chico asustado

La chica paro frente a Sakamoto, agarro un florero que había encima de su mesita de noche y vació el contenido encima de el chico mientras que este la miraba atonito.

\- Maldito pervertido si te vuelves a acercar a menos de un metro de mi esta vez no tendré piedad alguna - amenazo la chica enfadada

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que hice yo ahora? - pregunto el príncipe empapado por el agua del florero y con un par de flores en la cabeza

\- Mas te vale no recordarlo y tienes sesenta segundos para estar listo para partir o no tendré ningún problema en irme sin ti - dijo Mutsu con tono molesto mientras que salia de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo

\- ¿Que narices es lo que le e hecho ahora? - se pregunto el chico a si mismo mientras se vestía rápidamente

Mutsu empezó a caminar por el castillo hacia el establo, una vez que estuvo allí y se aseguro de que no había nadie mas dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso las manos en las mejillas puesto que ella las sentía arder. No es que fuera la primera vez que veía el torso de un hombre desnudo, cientos de veces había visto a espadachines que no usaban ninguna prenda para cubrirse el torso y había entrenado con ellos sin problema alguno, pero esta es la primera vez que se sorprendía tanto de ver a un hombre de tal manera y cuando el la abrazo podía sentir como su corazón latía como loco en su pecho mientras que ella solo quería salir huyendo mas cuando el le toco accidentalmente el pecho ella quiso matarlo pero aun así no lo hizo, aunque lo golpeo pero eso fue porque se lo gano, ella por menos de lo que el hizo hubiera atacado a cualquiera pero con el todo era diferente y eso la asustaba demasiado ella no quería apegarse demasiado a el, no podía. En ese instante escucho pasos tras de si y se giro para ver a Sakamoto ya vestido y con los pelos empapados mientras que el la miraba muy extraño.

\- Mutsu yo siento lo de antes - empezó a decir el moreno - no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que te hice pero aun así siento que debería disculparme -

Mutsu se lo quedo mirando al tiempo que los ojos azules de su compañero parecían intentar descifrar lo que ella pensaba.

\- Olvídalo igualmente era solo una tontería - dijo la chica desviando la mirada

\- Si hubiera sido una tontería no creo que reaccionaras así por lo que estoy seguro que es algo serio - respondió el

\- No te preocupes porque me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar nunca y la próxima vez si no despiertas a tiempo me iré sin importarme lo que te pase - dijo Mutsu fríamente

\- AHAHAHA vale a partir de ahora intentare madrugar mas - prometió Sakamoto

\- ¿Deberíamos ir marchando no crees? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Ok preparemos nuestros caballos - propuso el moreno

\- Tu no iras a caballo - dijo la chica

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? - pregunto el confundido

\- Si vas a caballo y te atacan estarías muerto al instante y no podría evitarlo, en cambio si vas en un carruaje y nos atacan puedo ocuparme de los atacantes antes de que lleguen al carruaje - dijo ella con seguridad

\- Pareces estar muy segura así que supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario - añadió el chico

\- Así es, yo velare por tu seguridad desde afuera - afirmo Mutsu

\- Bueno ¿Si es así querrías llevar mi caballo? Es el mas veloz de todos y si estas en problemas sera el que mas pueda ayudarte a perseguir enemigos si así hiciera falta - ofreció Sakamoto

\- Como desees - acepto la chica

\- Iré a llamar a algún guardia para que nos acompañe y lleve el carruaje - dijo el chico alejándose de Mutsu

Mutsu se quedo viendo el caballo que Sakamoto le presto y era hermoso, de pelaje negro como la noche y cuando ella fue a acariciarlo el no pareció molestarse ni asustarse.

\- Espero que me ayudes a proteger al idiota de tu dueño - dijo la chica dulcemente mientras el caballo se dejaba acariciar

Una vez Sakamoto trajo al guardia los tres emprendieron camino, a pesar de ser solo una hora de camino a Mutsu se le hizo muy largo y pesado puesto que iban en silencio a petición de la chica para estar atenta a posibles peligros mas el viaje concluyo sin el menor problema. Cuando llegaron a su destino Mutsu se sorprendió pues esperaba que los amigos del príncipe vivieran en algún lugar enorme como el castillo de este pero en su lugar solo encontró una pequeña casa a las afueras rodeada de un bosque, la casa era de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín alrededor y nadie estaba fuera esperandolos. Mutsu bajo de el caballo al mismo tiempo que Sakamoto salio de la carroza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿No hay nadie esperandolo fuera? Podría ser una trampa - dijo ella cautelosamente

\- ¿De que hablas? Esto es normal con ellos la verdad es que están acostumbrados a que llegue tarde pero no te preocupes puesto que son mis amigos y son de fiar - explico Sakamoto antes de decirle al soldado que podía volver al pueblo y cuando volvieran lo llamaría

Sakamoto y Mutsu tocaron a la puerta y pasaron unos minutos hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros.

\- Zura cuanto tiempo, no sabia que tu también estabas aquí - dijo Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Te dije que soy Katsura cuando vas a aprender mi nombre idiota - se quejo el chico zarandeando a Sakamoto

Mutsu ante tal comportamiento llevo su mano a su espada con toda la intención de desenfundarla pero Sakamoto la paro antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Esta bien Mutsu esto es normal entre nosotros no hace falta que te preocupes aquí puedes bajar la guardia - dijo Sakamoto una vez se libro del agarre del pelinegro

\- ¿Porque tanto ruido? - pregunto un hombre peliplateado asomándose a la puerta - Sakamoto hasta que al fin vienes, esta vez solo tienes dos horas de retraso, nunca antes habías llegado tan temprano -

\- ¿Ya llego el idiota de Sakamoto? Dile que se vuelva a casa que no lo aguanto por gritón - dijo una voz al fondo

\- No seas cobarde Takasugi y ven a saludar - empezó a decir el hombre en la puerta pero despues se quedo mirando a Mutsu - Takasugi ven rápido Sakamoto a traído una chica a casa con el -

\- ¿Que? Es verdad - exclamo Takasugi sorprendido al asomarse a la puerta

\- AHAHAHA lo mejor sera que os presente a mi guardaespaldas - explico Sakamoto señalando a Mutsu

\- Mucho gusto yo soy Mutsu por favor cuiden de mi - dijo la chica educadamente

\- Maldita ¿Se puede saber porque ahora eres tan educada? ¿A mi me amenazas de muerte y ahora te haces la buena? - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Eso te lo buscaste tu solito a parte de que te salve la vida con lo de la flecha - dijo Mutsu tranquilamente

\- ¿Estas seguro de que tener una mujer de guardaespaldas es una buena idea? - pregunto Takasugi

\- ¿Eh? Bueno la verdad es que no se de otras mujeres que sean guardaespaldas pero Mutsu es muy buena en su trabajo - dijo el moreno

\- ¿Si es así porque no lo demuestras chica? ¿Te apetece un duelo? - pregunto Takasugi

\- Por mi no hay problema alguno- empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Takasugi primero toma tu dosis de leche diaria y despues a la cama - dijo el peliplateado

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy un niño? - se quejo el pelinegro

\- Gintoki deja de meterte con Takasugi - se metió Katsura

\- Tu calla que solo estas aquí porque te gusta la cocinera de la casa de Takasugi - le regaño Gintoki

\- Y tu solo porque te gusta la comida gratis - recrimino Katsura

Los tres chicos empezaron a pelear mientras que Mutsu los miraba queriendo irse de allí en el instante y Sakamoto reía como tonto.

\- Por lo que veo aquí no hay peligro alguno así que yo me alojare en el pueblo hasta que su visita acabe, cuando lo crea oportuno mándeme llamar - dijo Mutsu caminando hacia donde se encontraba el caballo

\- ¿Veis? La habéis asustado por eso no traigo nunca gente aquí - se quejo el moreno

\- Espera chica no hace falta que te vallas, aquí hay sitio de sobra para todos - ofreció Gintoki

\- Oye no la invites como si fuera tu casa - se quejo Takasugi

\- No os preocupéis no me voy por el espacio si no porque me resultáis insoportables - dijo Mutsu fríamente

\- AHAHAHAHA como era de esperarse de Mutsu - dijo riendo Sakamoto - Pero si te vas probablemente nadie me defienda cuando ellos me intenten matar -

\- Eso te lo habrás ganado tu solo por idiota - respondió Mutsu

\- ¿Gin-chan se puede saber porque hay tanto ruido allí afuera? - dijo una chica pelinaranja asomando la cabeza por la puerta

\- ¿Kagura? - pregunto Mutsu sorpendida

\- ¿Mucchi eres tu? - dijo la chica corriendo y abrazando a Mutsu sin que esta se quejara

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Estas muy lejos de casa - regaño Mutsu

\- Esperad un momento ¿Os conocéis? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Gin-chan la hermana mayor de la que te hable antes es Mutsu - dijo Kagura

\- ¿Que? - dijeron los cuatro chicos al unisono

\- ¿Conoces a esta bestia? Pobre de ti - dijo Gintoki - Entonces ahora es responsabilidad tuya yo me desocupo de ella -

\- Gin-chan no seas malo - dijo Kagura

\- No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando aquí - se quejo Katsura

\- Lo mejor sera que hablemos esto dentro de la casa así que la chica nueva tiene permitido estar aquí temporalmente - ofreció Takasugi

\- Comprendo - dijo Mutsu entrando en la casa seguida de Kagura

Todos los presentes entraron en la casa y se sentaron en unas sillasen la sala junto al lado de la hoguera.

\- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí? - pregunto Mutsu seriamente - ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la tribu con todos? -

\- Pero Mucchi desde que papi se fue muchas cosas pasaron y mi hermano también me abandono, me quede sola - dijo Kagura tristemente

\- Kagura yo... - empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Se que no puedes ocuparte de mi y no volveré a pedírtelo a parte de que es hora de que yo decida mi propio camino - dijo Kagura seriamente - Además me conseguí una verruga que me da de comer-

\- ¿A quien llamas verruga? Barril sin fondo - grito Gintoki enfadado

\- Mutsu, ¿Ella es tu hermana? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Es como si así lo fuera - contesto ella

\- Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi padre siempre estaba haciendo trabajos fuera para ganar dinero y mi hermano pasaba de mi así que yo era una chica solitaria pero un día papi trajo a Mutsu a vivir a la tribu, diciendo que era la hija de un viejo amigo suyo que había fallecido y le pidió que la cuidara, así que desde entonces Mutsu fue mi hermana mayor y ambas entrenamos siempre juntas pero un día ella decidió dejar la tribu - contó Kagura tristemente

\- Era el momento de que yo viera el mundo que tu padre describía con mis propios ojos - dijo Mutsu

\- Y como te convertiste en ... tu sabes... - empezó a preguntar Sakamoto con miedo

\- ¿En una asesina? Solo me protegí de la gente que me atacaba por lo que acabaron por ponerme ese apodo y entonces todavía mas gente vino a atacarme - respondió la chica

\- ¿Porque te atacaban? - volvió a preguntar Sakamoto

\- Nuestra tribu, allí es de donde vienen los mas fuertes y sangrientos guerreros que existan, desde que podemos recordar nos entrenan para saber defendernos y pelear, aun si debemos matar por lo que de alguna manera llega a ser algo normal para nosotros, podría decirse que lo llevamos en la sangre - explico la chica

\- ¿Porque hacen algo tan cruel? - pregunto Katsura

\- Cada vez somos menos y la gente siempre quiere venir a probar su fuerza con nosotros por nuestra fama así que no nos queda de otra que aprender a defendernos, como vivimos escondidos en las heladas montañas nuestra resistencia y fuerza son diferentes de lo normal así que somos como un raro ejemplar que los ricos se mueren por poseer - explico Mutsu seriamente

Sakamoto entendió en ese instante el porque ella le tenia tanto odio a el en el principio y el porque de su actitud arisca, tuvo ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien y que la protegería, que si no quería no tenia que volver a pelear nunca mas pero si hubiera hecho eso probablemente ella lo golpearia y se enfadaría con el así que se lo guardo para el y guardo silencio.

\- ¿Las mujeres en vuestra aldea también pelean? - pregunto Takasugi

\- Si y la mayoría son incluso mas fuertes que los hombres - dijo la morena

\- Mi madre era la mujer mas fuerte de la aldea y hasta papi tenia miedo de ella cuando se enfadaba - contó Kagura contenta

\- Si solo es la mitad de peligrosa que tu lo podría entender perfectamente - comento Gintoki

\- Calla peliplateado - regaño Kagura

\- ¿Mutsu tu piensas volver a tu aldea junto a Kagura? - pregunto el moreno

Mutsu se quedo mirando a Sakamoto sorprendida como si hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas se levanto se salio por la puerta murmurando un "necesito tomar aire" que apenas y fue escuchado por todos.

\- Ya la liaste Sakamoto - comento Takasugi

\- Era de esperarse - añadió Katsura

\- Tu calla Zura el día que por fin te confieses a Ikumatsu podrás hablar de otros - regaño Gintoki mientras Katsura se ponía colorado

\- Dejad de hablar como si fuera mi mujer ella es solo mi guardaespaldas - dijo Sakamoto molesto

\- Yo iré a hablar con ella y si alguno de vosotros tiene la brillante idea de espiarnos dejadme deciros que Mutsu es capaz de darle a un blanco a 600 metros de distancia con una navaja y los ojos cerrados así que si la hacéis enfadar aun mas no respondo de lo que os haga y por mi parte me comeré toda la comida de la casa como venganza - dijo Kagura confiada

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? Eso lo haces todos los días tragona - se quejo Gintoki

Kagura salio de la casa ignorando las quejas de los allí presentes pero la ultima frase que había dicho el moreno se le había quedado en la cabeza, lo único que ella podía esperar es que no fuera demasiado tarde para Mutsu.

\- ¿Mucchi? - llamo la pelinaranja

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la morena dándole la espalda tras un árbol

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Kagura

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería estarlo? - dijo la morena

\- Bueno el idiota que proteges parece caerte muy bien y pensé que quizás lo que te dijo te afecto de alguna manera - intento decir Kagura con delicadeza

\- No estoy interesada en el de la manera que tu crees, para mi es solo una manera fácil de vivir cómodamente, solo debo cuidar que no lo asesinen - aclaro Mutsu

\- Espero que así sea por tu bien Mutsu, el es de la realeza y esa gente solo se interesa en gente con su mismo estatus social - dijo la chica

\- Lo se - admitió la morena

\- ¿Porque no vienes a vivir con Gin-chan y conmigo? - propuso la menor

\- No gracias, si ese hombre "adopta" a otra tragona acabaría arruinándose - dijo Mutsu sonriendo ante la idea

\- ¿Volverás con los nuestros? - pregunto Kagura

\- Si, aun no se cuando pero lo haré, no pienso quedarme toda la vida al lado de el así que cuando sienta que e estado mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio me marchare - confeso la chica

\- Intenta no echar raíces Mutsu - advirtió la pelinaranja

\- Lo mismo va para ti - respondió la mayor

\- No te preocupes que si me encuentro en problemas acudiré a ti aunque ya se defenderme perfectamente sola - añadió Kagura con una sonrisa

\- Me pregunto que guerrero te habrá enseñado algo así - dijo Mutsu riendo

\- La mejor de todas, mi hermana mayor - contesto la chica

\- Te dejo la protección de esos idiotas a ti, yo me hospedare en el pueblo - dijo Mutsu separando su espalda del árbol

\- Mucchi - grito Sakamoto desde la puerta de la casa a lo lejos

Mutsu rápidamente metió su mano en su bota y saco un pequeño cuchillo que tiro instantáneamente por donde la voz se escucho, un grito le indico que acertó en su tiro.

\- ¿Estas loca? Podrías haberme dado - se quejo el moreno

\- ¿No te di? Que lastima parece que falle - mintió la chica mientras salia detrás del árbol

\- Y eso que avise que estaba allí - refunfuño el chico

\- ¿Eso fue avisar? Te dije que si alguna vez me ponías un estúpido apodo te mataría - dijo la chica molesta

\- Fue ella la que empezó - dijo Sakamoto asustado señalando a Kagura

\- Ella es la única a la que le tengo permitido llamarme de esa manera - admitió la chica

Kagura miro a Sakamoto con aires de superioridad mientras el chico no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ella, ¿Porque con la pequeña era tan amable y a el lo maltrataba todo el rato? No era justo el también quería que ella fuera cariñosa con el y... espera, ¿El quería algo así? No podía ser, ¿El no estaría enamorado de ella? Eso era imposible seguro que era una indigestión eso es, no podía ser otra cosa, no debía. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sakamoto se encontraba completamente solo en medio del bosque así que se apresuro a entrar a la casa y para su sorpresa no encontró a Mutsu por ningún lado.

\- ¿Donde esta Mutsu? - pregunto el moreno

\- Mucchi se fue porque te odia - dijo Kagura

\- ¿Niña que te e dicho de mentir? ¿De donde sacaras esas cosas tan feas? - regaño Gintoki tirándole de la oreja a la niña

\- ¿De que hablas Gin-chan? Tu eres el que siempre miente y engaña a la gente - respondió ella

\- No la escuchéis no sabe lo que dice - intento distraer Gintoki

\- ¿Me odia? - dijo Sakamoto extremadamente dolido

\- ¿Eh? - preguntaron ambos a la vez

\- ¿Ella me odia? - volvió a preguntar el chico

\- No escuches lo que esta cría dice ella esta celosa de que te llevaras a su amiga - explico Gintoki

\- Hermana mayor - rectifico ella

\- Lo que sea - añadió el peliplateado

\- Kagura yo no me lleve a Mutsu como una rehén, ella es capaz de irse cuando desee y si ella quiere volver contigo a casa yo no me opondría puesto que ella es libre de ir a donde quiera y cuando quiera al igual que tu tienes permitido visitarla siempre que quieras así que no pienses en mi como un enemigo si no en alguien que también aprecia a Mutsu - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de ella? ¿Solo aprecio? - pregunto Kagura seriamente

Sakamoto suspiro, el podía ser muy tonto a veces pero en ese instante entendió a la perfección a lo que Kagura se refería.

\- Yo la aprecio, es mi guardaespaldas, también se convirtió en mi amiga y creo que ... estoy enamorado de ella - dijo Sakamoto con dificultad pues sabia que sus amigos se reirían de el

Pero nada sucedió, solo silencio absoluto hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Solo crees? Ni siquiera estas seguro - empezó a decir Kagura enfadada

\- Nunca antes e estado enamorado de alguien y no estoy del todo seguro de si esto es lo que se siente así que hasta que no este completamente seguro no le diré nada y espero que tu hagas lo mismo - pidió el chico

\- Como le hagas daño a Mucchi no dudare en acabar contigo - amenazo la niña

\- Me parece bien - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

\- El pequeño de Sakamoto se nos hizo mayor - dijo Katsura con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Os golpeare idiotas - amenazo el nombrado

\- Tu solo intenta que ella no te odie antes de que te le confieses - añadió Takasugi

\- ¿Tu también? - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Yo me voy a dormir, paso de estar escuchando idioteces por mas tiempo, por cierto si no te levantas mañana temprano iré a secuestrar a Mucchi por todo el día - dijo Kagura riendo con malicia mientras comenzó a subir las escaleras al primer piso

\- Maldita, no pienso perder ante ti yo seré el que secuestre a Mutsu bien temprano - grito Sakamoto para que la chica lo escuchara

\- Pervertido - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez mientras lo miraban con asco

 **Continuara ~~~~**

Espero que os gustara ^^ nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo *w*

Gracias a okita kagura por proponer la idea de que Mutsu despertara a Sakamoto ^^ como veras me encanto xD eso eso todo bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola antes de nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me están dejando reviews *w* siento que a algunos no pueda responderos porque no tenéis cuenta así que os agradezco aquí. Dicho esto y que Gintama sigue sin pertenecerme os dejo leer~~

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 4**

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Mutsu escucho un ruido metálico seguido de un grito, así que la chica se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se asomo por la ventana donde escucho el ruido a tiempo para ver aun en la oscuridad como un hombre tenia a una mujer agarrada por las muñecas e intentaba quitarle la blusa mientras ella forcejeaba y gritaba. Mutsu no dudo dos segundos y salto desde su ventana cayendo justo a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban ambas personas, el hombre la miro con cara de asco.

\- Chico no me hacen falta mirones conmigo basta y sobra - dijo el hombre siguiendo su labor

\- Suéltame maldito pervertido - se quejo la mujer

\- Ya as oído a la mujer así que buscate a otra que te aguante - dijo Mutsu con voz amenazante

\- Pero si es ella la que me sedujo - replico el hombre

\- Suéltala y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella - dijo Mutsu desenvainando su espada y amenazando al hombre con ella

\- ¿Que vas a hacer si no? ¿Pincharme? Con lo pequeño que pareces no tendrás la fuerza suficiente muchacho - añadió el hombre soltando a la mujer para sacar su espada y aceptar el duelo

Mutsu no dijo ninguna palabra mas puesto que pensaba dejar que fuera su espada la que hablara por ella y así fue como lo hizo, velozmente ataco al hombre que apenas y tuvo la fuerza para parar el ataque de la chica, el tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y Mutsu no le daba tiempo a atacar por lo que lo único que podía hacer era seguir defendiéndose hasta que vio una apertura en el ataque de la morena y avanzo con su espada con toda la intención de matarla cortándole el cuello pero la chica pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo recibiendo solo un rasguño en la mejilla, ella aprovecho el momento de sorpresa del hombre para blandir su espada y hacerle un gran corte en el pecho que logro que el cayera sin poderse mover al suelo. Mutsu guardo su espada dando por finalizada su pelea y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas la mujer de antes se acerco a ella preocupada.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hirieron? - pregunto nerviosamente la mujer

\- Esta todo bien no tengo nada mas que un pequeño rasguño, mas me preocupas tu, ¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo? - pregunto molesta Mutsu

\- Gracias a ti nada, no se como agradecértelo - empezó a decir la chica

\- No hace falta que lo agradezcas - respondió la morena

\- El... ¿Esta muerto? - pregunto la mujer temerosa

\- No, solo herido y lo mejor sera que le diga a alguien que se ocupe de sus heridas si no queremos que muera de verdad - añadió Mutsu

\- Tu podías haberlo matado fácilmente, ¿Porque no lo hiciste? El conoce tu rostro y podría darte problemas - pregunto la chica

\- A mi no me gusta matar personas y si tengo la posibilidad de evitarlo prefiero hacerlo y por lo de mi rostro no te preocupes con esta oscuridad dudo que sea capaz de reconocerme y si aun así lo lograra solo buscaria a un espadachín hombre por lo que no hay problema alguno - dijo la morena

\- ¿Acaso tu eres... una mujer? - pregunto la chica sorprendida

\- Así es - afirmo Mutsu

\- Mil disculpas yo no debería hacer que te pusieras en una situación tan peligrosa por mi culpa - se disculpo la mujer

\- Soy igual de fuerte que un hombre así que no debería ser ninguna dificultad para mi - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- Pero aun así- empezo a decir la mujer

\- Lo mejor sera que te vayas ya de aquí si no quieres que te ataquen otra vez, yo me haré cargo de este sujeto - dijo Mutsu señalando al hombre

Mutsu se acerco al hombre y lo agarro de un brazo levantandolo pero rápidamente el peso se dividió a la mitad.

\- Te ayudare - dijo la mujer agarrando al hombre del otro brazo

Mutsu se sorprendió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Lo llevaremos al hostal donde me alojo y que se ocupen ellos de el - dijo Mutsu

Ambas entraron al hostal y dejaron al hombre acostado en una silla mientras Mutsu subió a llamar al encargado del hotel para que se ocupara del hombre. El encargado quien se levanto de la cama de mal humor se sorprendió al ver al hombre herido.

\- ¿Que demonios le paso? - pregunto el encargado preocupado

\- Ese hombre es un pervertido que acosa a las mujeres así que una vez que sus heridas hayan curado debería ser juzgado por la ley - dijo Mutsu

\- Ya veo, esta bien me ocupare de sus heridas - acepto el hombre

\- Bueno eso es todo adiós - dijo la morena despidiéndose con la mano de la chica

\- Espera, déjame que te invite a tomar un te al menos para agradecerte tu ayuda - propuso ella

Mutsu intento negarse pero la mujer insistió hasta que la morena tuvo que aceptar, adiós a sus horas restantes de sueño pensaba la chica mientras el todavía adormilado encargado les traía su te. Ambas estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que comenzó a amanecer.

\- Siento interrumpir nuestra conversación pero e de ir a trabajar - anuncio la mujer

\- No pasa nada yo también debería ir a despertar al idiota - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu marido? - pregunto la mujer

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Mutsu sonrojada y acto seguido comenzó a negar con la mano efusivamente - Te equivocas no es eso, no que va, para nada, es solo un idiota al que cuido, no es lo que piensas -

La chica empezó a reír ante tal escena de la morena.

\- Se ve que es alguien importante para ti - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Ya te e dicho que no es- empezó a quejarse Mutsu

\- Lo se pero aun así es alguien especial - añadió la mujer

\- Supongo - admitió la morena

\- Bueno no te incomodo mas, yo e de ir la montaña arriba - dijo la mujer levantándose de la mesa

\- Yo también tomo ese camino si quieres te puedo alcanzar con el caballo un tramo - ofreció Mutsu

\- ¿Enserio? Eso seria de gran ayuda - dijo la chica agradecida

Ambas chicas subieron al caballo y emprendieron camino por un rato hasta que Mutsu reconoció una cara conocida.

\- ¿Katsura? - pregunto la morena confundida

\- Mutsu ¿Que haces aquí tan tempra- empezó a decir el chico pero se quedo callado de golpe al ver una cabeza rubia asomarse tras Mutsu

\- ¿Ikumatsu? ¿Que haces con Mutsu? ¿Os conocíais también? ¿También eres de la tribu de Mutsu? - pregunto sin parar el chico

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto la rubia confundida

\- No te preocupes lo que pasa es que se le contagio la idiotez del idiota que cuido - dijo Mutsu seriamente

\- ¿Así es? Ya veo - dijo la chica riendo

\- Oye explicadme la situación - se quejo Katsura

\- Mas bien deberías decir tu que hacías a estas horas en medio del camino solo - pidió Mutsu

\- Esto... yo escuche de que hay muchos pervertidos ultimamente por la zona y tenia miedo de que te hicieran algo puesto que tu eres... ya sabes... hermosa - dijo un muy sonrojado Katsura

Mutsu empezó a sentirse incomoda en la situación y pensó en decir algo pero la mujer se adelanto.

\- No te preocupes Mutsu me rescato como un príncipe de un cuento cuando intentaron atacarme - dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Ya veo - dijo Katsura con mala cara - ¿Así que te gusta hacerte el héroe? ¿Lucirte frente a las mujeres ajenas? Y pensar que me caías bien - dijo Katsura celoso

\- ¿Desde cuando soy tu mujer? - se quejo la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Esto yo-

\- No os aguanto por mas tiempo - dijo Mutsu con mala cara - Ikumatsu baja del caballo y acompaña a este idiota a la casa porque estoy segura que se dio un golpe en la cabeza y por eso se quedo así -

\- Me parece una buena idea - dijo la chica bajando del caballo

\- A quien le dices idiota yo soy Zura, digo Katsura - se quejo el chico

\- Lo que sea - dijo la chica avanzando con el caballo a toda velocidad y dejandolos a solas

\- Es una antipática - refunfuñó Katsura

\- ¿Tu crees? A mi me cae bien y se fue a propósito para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo a solas - dijo Ikumatsu con una sonrisa

\- Aun así - dijo testarudo Katsura

\- Pon un poco de tu parte, si la tratas bien te daré como recompensa un beso - propuso la mujer

Katsura se la quedo mirando extremadamente sonrojado antes de gritar.

\- Bendita sea Mutsu-sama - grito el chico

\- Es verdad que eres un idiota - dijo Ikumatsu

Mutsu estaba desensillando del caballo cuando escucho voces provenientes de la casa.

\- Maldita cría eso es trampa - grito Sakamoto

\- Nadie dijo que fuera a jugar limpio - respondió Kagura

\- Pero tirarme de las escaleras no es justo - se quejo el chico

\- Te dije que yo la secuestraria primero - dijo Kagura riendo

\- Ni te atrevas niña - amenazo Sakamoto

La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente para darse cuenta de que Mutsu la miraba con cara de no saber lo que pasaba allí pero la niña no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo y abrazo a la chica.

\- Mucchi - dijo la chica felizmente - Gane pelos rizados -

\- Eso es trampa ella fue la que vino primero - se quejo el chico

\- ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Mutsu confundida

\- Dejad de hacer tanto ruido y dejad a Gin-san dormir en paz - se escucho un grito desde el primer piso

\- Fue su culpa - dijeron Kagura y Sakamoto al unisono señalando al otro con un dedo

\- Sois peores que niños pequeños - dijo la morena suspirando

\- No te enfades Mucchi - dijo la chica abrazándola aun mas y mirando al moreno satisfactoriamente

\- No es justo yo también quiero un abrazo de Mu- empezó a decir el chico acercándose a la chica

Mutsu lo alejo rápidamente de una patada a lo que Kagura empezó a reír feliz.

\- ¿Por que os lleváis tan mal vosotros dos? - pregunto la morena

\- Eso es porque el esta e- empezó a decir Kagura pero fue callada por la mano del chico

\- AHAHAHA - rió el nerviosamente - ¿Pero que dices Mutsu? ¿Nosotros nos llevamos bien, a que si niña? -

La chica seguía con la mano de Sakamoto tapando su boca así que solo pudo asentir para que el moreno la soltara, cosa que hizo despues de asegurarse que no fuera a decir algo que no debía. Sakamoto pudo ver entonces como Mutsu tenia un corte en la mejilla y no pudo evitar alzar la mano y rozar con sus dedos la herida, cosa que sorprendió a la morena.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto ella confundida

\- ¿Como te hiciste eso? - pregunto el completamente serio

\- No es grave estoy bien - dijo ella

\- Aun así me preocupo por ti - añadió el

\- No necesito nadie que se preocupe inútilmente por mi así que déjame en paz - dijo ella empezando a molestarse

\- Pero - intento decir el

\- Se cuidar de mi misma y puesto que peleo es normal que a veces salga herida, pero eso es cosa mía - dijo ella enfadada

Antes de que Sakamoto pudiera decir nada mas entraron por la puerta los dos rezagados de Katsura e Ikumatsu.

\- ¿Que hace el idiota levantado tan temprano? - pregunto Katsura

\- Lo mismo podría decirse de ti Zura - dijo Sakamoto mirandolo desafiante por miedo a que confesara algo sin querer

\- No soy Zura soy Katsura - se quejo el pelinegro

\- Os despertáis con mucha energía así que mejor os haré el desayuno antes de que empecéis a pelear - dijo Ikumatsu mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

\- Te acompaño, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus conversaciones - añadió Mutsu

\- Yo también - se sumo Kagura

Ambos chicos se miraron decepcionados mientras las chicas los dejaban solos.

\- Eso es por tu estupidez - se quejo Katsura

\- O la tuya, pero antes de que nos asesinen deberíamos despertar a los que faltan - propuso Sakamoto

\- O podríamos ... - empezó a decir Katsura y acabo susurrando a Sakamoto sus planes maléficos

Media hora mas tarde el desayuno estaba listo y las chicas fueron a preguntarles a Katsura y Sakamoto si despertarían a los que faltaban.

\- Si Mutsu-sama - dijo nervioso Katsura

\- ¿Que? ¿Pero que narices se te pudrió en el cerebro?- pregunto la morena molesta

\- Déjalo, así es mejor que nada, si los adiestras a los hombres pueden comer de tu mano - dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo a la morena

Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar que aunque la chica era muy amable debería tener cuidado de no hacerla enfadar o podría acabar pasándole una mala jugada, eso de "adiestrar" a un hombre tan fácilmente no era normal.

\- Huele a comida ya era hora de que hubiera algo decente - dijo un adormilado Gintoki bajando las escaleras sin que nadie lo despertara aun

\- No te adelantes a comer sin mi - añadió Takasugi bajando tras de el

Todos en la sala se quedaron mirandolos un instante hasta que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, incluso la siempre seria Mutsu no pudo evitar reír como el resto.

\- ¿De que se ríen? - pregunto Takasugi girándose a ver a Gintoki

Y entonces lo comprendio, los idiotas de Sakamoto y Katsura les habían pintado el rostro con tinta negra y ahora parecían dos idiotas, cosa que antes no eran por si alguien lo ponía en duda.

Un rato mas tarde y con unos Sakamoto y Katsura golpeados y arrepentidos pudieron empezar a desayunar, todo transcurrió bastante tranquilo para ser ellos, solo sucedió lo normal Kagura empezó a pelear con Gintoki por el ultimo trozo de comida mientras que Katsura y Takasugi tomaban tranquilamente te, Sakamoto se reía de lo que sucedía y Mutsu aprovecho la distracción para agarrar ella el ultimo trozo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Maldita tragona cuando te comiste el trozo? - dijo enfadado Gintoki

\- Yo no fui - dijo Kagura

\- ¿Y si no quien fue? - pregunto Gintoki estirando las mejillas de Kagura

\- Seguro que fue Mucchi, en casa también peleabamos por la comida - acuso la chica

\- No tienes prueba alguna - dijo tranquilamente Mutsu

\- AHAHAHAHA Mutsu también es una comilona - empezó a reír Sakamoto

\- Tu no te metas - dijo ella fríamente

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que hice ahora? - se quejo el chico

\- No soporto tu risa - respondió ella

Y así concluyo todo, Sakamoto quejándose mientras Mutsu lo ignoraba y Gintoki junto a Kagura fueron a asaltar la cocina pero fueron regañados por Ikumatsu quien los pillo con las manos en la masa. Mas tarde los cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando sobre los viejos tiempos como si fueran ancianos hasta que el moreno noto la ausencia de Mutsu.

\- ¿Alguien a visto a Mutsu? - pregunto el moreno

\- ¿Que no puedes vivir ni diez minutos sin ella? - se burlo Katsura

\- Tu calla Zura - respondió de mala gana Sakamoto

\- Katsura! ¿Que tan difícil es aprenderse mi nombre? - grito el chico

\- ¿Kagura sabes donde esta la chica? - pregunto Gintoki

\- Kagura tampoco esta aquí - dijo Katsura

\- Eso es raro - añadió Gintoki

\- A lo mejor huyeron de vosotros porque no os aguantan - dijo Takasugi

Gintoki y Sakamoto miraron a Takasugi con mala cara y empezaron a buscar a las chicas hasta que escucharon ruido fuera de la casa así que se asomaron y las encontraron peleando entre ellas, la pelea parecía muy seria y Sakamoto avanzo para interponerse entre ellas pero Gintoki lo agarro del brazo parandolo.

\- Se están divirtiendo - dijo Gintoki

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Ambas están riendo - explico el de pelo gris

Sakamoto las observo y pudo comprobar que en verdad a lo lejos podía ver como ambas chicas sonreían mientras se atacaban la una a la otra, el chico también pudo comprobar que aunque la morena estaba peleando sin su espada era realmente fuerte y la chica pelinaranja no se quedaba atrás, se podría decir que ambas estaban bastante igualadas aunque seguro que era porque habían peleado así cientos de veces. De repente ambas chicas pararon se pelea de golpe girándose hacia donde los chicos estaban.

\- ¿Cuanto lleváis observando? - pregunto la morena

\- No mucho, solo lo suficiente para ver que ambas sois realmente fuertes - dijo Sakamoto orgulloso

\- Kagura a mejorado mucho desde que no nos veíamos - explico ella con una sonrisa

\- Mucchi también - añadió Kagura

\- ¿No vais a seguir entrenando? - pregunto Gintoki

\- No hace falta, lo dejaremos en empate y la próxima vez que nos veamos habrá un ganador - aclaro la morena

\- Si - dijo Kagura feliz

\- Mutsu nosotros debemos volver al castillo mañana temprano pero Kagura puede venir como invitada al castillo siempre que quieras - ofreció el moreno

\- Gracias - dijo Mutsu con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Maldito Sakamoto a ella la invitas y a nosotros no? - se quejo Gintoki

\- La ultima vez que os invite os emborrachasteis de tal manera que Takasugi se puso a gritar que destruiría todo como si fuera un loco, Gintoki se paseo en ropa interior por todo el castillo mientras intentaba acosar a las mujeres que trabajan allí y Katsura gritaba que era un árbol - recordó Sakamoto

\- Eso...bueno - se intento justificar Katsura

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? Tu te pusiste a vomitar en cualquier esquina - se quejo Gintoki

\- Pero es mi casa, es como si yo fuera a tu casa y vomitara allí... espera olvida lo dicho - dijo Sakamoto recordando ocasiones pasadas

\- No te creas que lo olvidare, eso fue lo que hiciste el año pasado - recrimino Gintoki

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír nerviosamente el moreno

Los chicos seguían peleando mientras Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad eran buenas personas a pesar de que fueran igual de idiotas que el moreno. El resto del día paso rápidamente y la hora de irse a dormir llego, así que la morena empezó a prepararse para volver al hotel.

\- No hace falta que te vayas y lo mismo va por Ikumatsu - dijo Takasugi mirando a las chicas - Aquí hay sitio para todos y tampoco tengo ganas de escuchar a estos dos llorando por que no estáis - acabo de decir el chico señalando a Katsura y Sakamoto

Ambos chicos lo miraron avergonzados y enfadados.

\- Por mi estaría bien - acepto un poco sonrojada Ikumatsu

Mutsu suspiro, no tenia ganas de discutir y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para darle igual donde dormir así que acepto la oferta.

\- Bien Mucchi nosotras compartiremos habitación y nos quedaremos hablando hasta la madrugada - dijo Kagura emocionada

\- En ese caso yo compartiré habitación con Ikumatsu - propuso Katsura feliz

\- Ni se te ocurra pervertido - añadió Gintoki agarrando a Katsura por los pelos

\- Me haces daño - se quejo Katsura

\- Bueno cada uno tiene una propia habitación así que nadie compartirá habitación y las de Sakamoto y Katsura las cerraremos con llave por razones obvias y así podréis dormir tranquilas - sentencio Takasugi

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación y Mutsu se sorprendió de que para el tamaño de la casa eran bastante grandes y con algunas comodidades. La chica se desprendió de su armas y se tumbo en la cama para poder descansar por fin.

 **Continuara~~~**

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de esta semana *w* debo admitir que tuve problemas para escribir el final T^T pero ya se acabo xD intentare traer el próximo capitulo lo antes posible así que paciencia hasta entonces. Intente escribir sobre ikumatsu x katsura también ^^ puesto que quería escribir un fanfic de esos dos pero no tengo inspiración así que los acople aquí xD pero son una pareja aprobada por Gintoki así que no podían faltar. Eso es todo bye~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Gintama no me pertenece por mas que quiera secuestrar a Sakamoto y adoptarlo T^T

Aquí os traigo el capitulo 5 y no me tarde tanto como creía así que disfrutarlo *w*

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 5**

Mutsu se encontraba guardando sus armas cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su tarea, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo reconocer unos pelos de color naranja seguidos de unos ojos de cachorro.

\- Sea lo que sea que vas a pedir no funcionara - advirtió la chica

\- Pero Mucchi - se quejo la menor

\- Sin escusas, sabes que e de irme y no puedo quedarme mas - añadió la morena

\- ¿Al menos me escribirás cartas? - pidió la menor

Mutsu suspiro, ella odiaba escribir cartas y Kagura lo sabia pero no quería negarle algo tan pequeño así que tuvo que ceder.

\- Esta bien - dijo Mutsu para la alegría de la chica - Pero no prometo escribir mucho, tu sabes que no es lo mio -

\- No pasa nada con que me escribas es suficiente, así podremos mantenernos en contacto - dijo felizmente Kagura

\- Tienes mi palabra - prometió Mutsu

Nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de las chicas mas esta vez una cabellera alborotada y marron asomo por la puerta.

\- ¿Mutsu estas lista? Ya es la hora - dijo Sakamoto temeroso de ser golpeado por asomarse al cuarto de la chica

\- Si - dijo ella y se dirigió hacia el pasillo tranquilamente

Kagura que había quedado en la habitación aprovecho para mirar a Sakamoto con mala cara.

\- Mucchi prometió escribirme cartas todos los días - exagero la chica

\- Como ya dije antes eres libre de venir a visitarnos cuando desees - dijo Sakamoto intentando comportarse como un adulto en lugar de ponerse celoso de la chica nuevamente

\- Sigues sin caerme bien ricitos - dijo Kagura mientras corría escaleras abajo

Sakamoto se quedo pensando que si algún día llegaba a salir con Mutsu tendría que lograr llevarse bien con Kagura y eso parecía ser algo realmente difícil. El chico sintió sus mejillas arder al pensar como seria salir con la morena y decidió reunirse con todos abajo antes de que ella lo golpeara por su tardanza.

\- Bueno es tiempo de irse - dijo el moreno al bajar

\- ¿Se puede saber por que esta tu cara roja como un tomate? - pregunto Takasugi

\- ¿Eh? Te equivocas no lo esta - empezó a decir el moreno tapándose la cara

\- Seguro estuvo haciendo algo pervertido - dijo la morena

\- Eso no es cierto Mutsu - intento defenderse el chico en vano

\- Asqueroso - dijeron los tres chicos al unisono

\- No es lo que creéis - intentaba defenderse el chico

\- Ni te me acerques en el viaje - añadió Mutsu con cara de asco

\- Que buenos amigos, con vosotros cerca no necesito enemigos - dijo Sakamoto quejándose antes de salir en busca de Mutsu que se encontraba hablando con Ikumatsu

\- Mucha suerte Mutsu, espero que reúnas el valor - dijo la rubia feliz

\- Ya te e dicho que no es lo que crees - se quejo Mutsu tímidamente

\- Y yo te que te creo - respondió Ikumatsu sin realmente creer lo que decía

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - pregunto Sakamoto apareciendo detrás de Mutsu y asustándola sin querer

La morena se giro lentamente y lo miro con las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas pero intentando poner cara seria, cosa que no funcionaba pues Sakamoto no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

\- Tu - empezó a decir ella con voz tenebrosa y agarrando al chico por el cuello de su camisa - ¿Que es lo que escuchaste? -

\- ¿Eh? Nada de verdad lo juro - confeso el chico con miedo de Mutsu

La chica suspiro y soltó a Sakamoto mientras Ikumatsu se reía de ellos.

\- Sois muy graciosos - dijo Ikumatsu

\- En parte fue tu culpa así que deberías mostrar algo de culpa - regaño la morena

\- Pero si hago eso seria mentira - dijo la chica

\- Bueno ya da igual - respondió Mutsu y acto seguido señalo al moreno - Tu sube de una vez a la carroza -

\- Tan temprano y ya me están dando ordenes - se quejo Sakamoto - Ikumatsu, cuida de Katsura por mi, ya sabes lo que puede llegar a ocasionar con sus locuras -

\- Lo haré encantada y tu cuida de Mutsu - pidió la chica

\- No hacia falta que lo pidieras - dijo el con una sonrisa

Sakamoto subió a la carroza y pudo ver como todos los despedían con una sonrisa a excepción de Kagura que lo miraba con mala cara. La carroza empezó su movimiento y Mutsu cabalgaba al lado, atenta a todos los posibles ruidos y peligros. Aunque la chica no estaba tan concentrada como debería, pero es que las palabras de Ikumatsu seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, la chica le dijo que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakamoto, pero ella no lo amaba aunque tampoco lo odiaba, era mas como... ¿Una mascota? Eso era, ella se encariño con el como si fuera un perro, eso explicaba que se alegrara cada vez que veía su cara de idiota o que su corazón se saltara algún latido cuando el la miraba además de que ella no quería acabar siendo una de las amantes del príncipe, así que solo debía ignorar a su estúpido corazón e intentar guardar distancias con el príncipe, todo estaría bien mientras no estuvieran muy cerca y solo hablaran de trabajo. Un ruido de madera rota saco a la chica de sus pensamientos y pudo darse cuenta de que la rueda de la carroza se acababa de hacer pedazos gracias a una piedra en el camino. Sakamoto bajo de la carroza y el guardia miraba la rueda con mala cara.

\- ¿Tiene arreglo? - pregunto la chica

\- Me temo que no, hay que ir al pueblo a por una nueva - declaro el guardia

\- Yo iré - se ofreció Mutsu puesto que no quería quedarse a solas con Sakamoto bajo ninguna circunstancia

\- Pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayas tu puesto que si alguien me ataca mientras estaría en problemas - dijo el moreno

\- El podrá defenderte - dijo Mustu señalando al guardia

\- Pero no soy ni la mitad de bueno que la afamada Mutsu, así que no os preocupéis y yo iré - dijo el guardia modestamente

Mutsu solo pudo maldecir su suerte, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era estar a solas con el chico y eso es justo lo que paso, seguro que si deseaba que un meteorito la aplastara no tenia tanta suerte de que pasara.

\- ¿Estas enfadada? Llevas mucho tiempo callada - dijo el chico desde la carroza que estaba sujetada por una piedra para evitar el desnivel

\- ¿Que clase de carrozas de mala calidad posees? - se quejo la chica

\- AHAHAHA ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Eres única - dijo el chico riendo

Y ahí estaba otra vez su corazón saltándose latidos como loco y ella sintiéndose como una idiota, por suerte estaba de espaldas a Sakamoto porque si no se reiría de su cara nerviosa.

\- Oye Mutsu hay algo que llevo preguntandome un tiempo, ¿Estas enamorada de alguien? - pregunto el curioso

Mutsu creyó que iba a darle algo del susto, si hubiera estado bebiendo algo de seguro lo hubiera escupido por la impresión, ¿Porque narices estaba preguntándole algo así? ¿Que tan idiota puede llegar a ser?

\- Y-Yo... no tengo por que responder a eso - dijo ella tartamudeando y sonrojada hasta las orejas

\- Lo siento supongo que fue una mala pregunta, no volveré a preguntar algo así - dijo el desanimado

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza para hacer semejante pregunta? - pregunto ella un poco mas calmada

\- Bueno, es que tu eres una mujer hermosa y por eso me preguntaba si tenias admiradores o algún novio o alguien que te guste - dijo el sincero

\- No necesito algo como eso, el amor existe solo en los cuentos y no pienso abandonar mi vida porque algún hombre me ordene quedarme en casa y tener hijos como conejos, no soy la propiedad de alguien ni ningún objeto que puedan poseer - respondió ella molesta

Sakamoto se maldijo por preguntar algo así puesto que era como haber tocado un tema que ella quería evitar a toda costa.

\- Perdona que te obligara a decir algo así - se disculpo el

\- No es algo por lo que debas disculparte, eso es lo que creo - respondió Mutsu

\- ¿Y si encontraras una persona que te quisiera tal y como eres y no te pida que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta? - pregunto Sakamoto nuevamente

\- ¿No que te acabas de disculpar por tocar el tema? ¿Entonces porque sigues preguntando? - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- Ni siquiera me amenazaste por preguntar eso así que es mi día de suerte - respondió el sonriendo

\- ¿Llamas a esto suerte? - dijo la chica señalando la rueda

\- Poder pasar tiempo a solas contigo es siempre algo bueno - añadió el

Mutsu se sentía cada vez peor, ¿Como era posible que con una sola frase de parte del chico ella se quedara sin palabras? ¿Que acaso era una joven adolescente enamorada?

\- ¿Y... tu? - pregunto la chica cuando su cerebro decidió recordar como hablar

\- ¿Yo que? - dijo el sin comprender

\- Ya sabes tu... ¿Estas enamorado? - pregunto ella

\- La verdad es que si - admitió el moreno

Cinco palabras, solo fueron cinco miseras palabras y Mutsu sintió como si hubiera peleado contra un montón de espadachines a la vez, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

\- Ya veo - logro articular la chica despues de un rato

\- Ella es una chica maravillosa y- empezó a decir el chico

\- Nadie pregunto como es ella así que no me cuentes cosas que no me interesen - dijo la chica molesta

\- ¿Mutsu? ¿Estas... enfadada? ¿Que e hecho ahora? - pregunto el sin saber que hizo mal

\- Eres molesto así que guarda silencio - ordeno ella

El chico hizo caso pero no paraba de pensar que pudo molestar a la chica, ¿Podría estar celosa? Que va, era Mutsu de quien se trata y ella misma dijo que no estaba enamorada así que serian imaginaciones suyas. Despues de un rato en silencio el guardia volvió corriendo con la rueda de la carroza en la mano y con la ayuda de Mutsu en menos de cinco minutos pudieron volver al camino. Mutsu estuvo el rato restante de mal humor y pensando como evitar estar con el moreno a solas de todas las maneras posibles, pues ahora no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara siquiera y el dolor en su pecho solo la hacia odiarse a si misma. Cuando llegaron al palacio la chica pudo observar como había mas guardias de lo normal y no pudo evitar preguntarse si hubo un intento de asesinato o algún espía.

\- ¿No crees que hay muchos guardias? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Así es - respondió ella sin ganas

\- Vamos a investigar - dijo el curioso

\- Me niego - dijo ella intentando escaparse - Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer -

\- Venga vamos, si algo pasa te sentiras culpable así que me acompañaras - añadió el chico tomando la mano de Mutsu y arrastrándola por los pasillos

Mutsu se puso muy nerviosa y prestaba mas atención a mover sus pies que parecían no saber moverse sin coordinación y su mano que estaba entrelazada con la del moreno mientras que la sentía arder por los nervios. La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el chico paro de golpe hasta que choco con su espalda y solo alcanzo a ver su cara pálida.

\- Saka-chii - grito una voz femenina a lo lejos

Mutsu solo pudo ver como el chico soltaba su mano de golpe y era abrazado por una chica morena que llevaba un hermoso vestido como una princesa.

\- ¿Oryou que haces aquí? - pregunto el confundido

\- ¿Que crees que hago? Tenia ganas de verte - dijo ella con una voz infantil

\- Ya veo - respondió el

\- Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere de que no estabas en el castillo, eres muy malo deberías haberme avisado - dijo la chica inflando las mejillas y poniendo cara de querer hacer un berrinche

Mutsu no conocia a la chica para nada pero la manera en la que se comportaba le parecía muy tonta y no tenia ganas de fingir simpatía así que antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Saka-chii esa quien es? - pregunto la chica pronunciando "esa" de manera diferente al resto de la frase

\- Ella es Mutsu - aclaro el chico

\- ¿Y que hacia Mutsu disfrutando de tu compañía mientras yo estaba aquí sola y aburrida? - exigió saber ella

\- Ella hacia su trabajo - dijo el

\- ¿Que es? - pregunto la chica cada vez mas molesta

\- Ella es mi guardaespaldas - explico Sakamoto

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada mas propia de una bruja que de una princesa.

\- ¿Una mujer guardaespaldas? Buen chiste, Saka-chii si ella es tu amante puedes decírmelo sin necesidad alguna de mentirme - dijo ella mirando a Mutsu con mala cara

Mutsu agarro su mano derecha con fuerza para evitar pegarle una cachetada a la maleducada chica, ¿Acaso se creía que solo por ser de la realeza, tener un titulo nobiliario, llevar ropa cara o joyas le daba derecho alguno de insultarla?

\- Oryou agradecería que no insultaras a Mutsu - pidió el moreno

La chica se quedo helada, ¿Acaso estaba defendiendo a Mutsu?

\- Sakamoto no te olvides de que soy tu prometida así que deberías ponerte de mi lado y no de el de ella - dijo Oryou

Prometida, esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Mutsu como una maldición, ¿Esa mujer tan antipática era la prometida de Sakamoto?¿La mujer de la que le dijo que estaba enamorado? En ese momento ella se sentía estúpida y solo tenia ganas de salir huyendo, ¿Porque no le hizo caso a Kagura? ¿Porque su corazón dolía tanto? Demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

\- Aun si eres mi prometida no te permitiré que te comportes mal con mis amigos - dijo el muy serio

\- Esta bien, mi orgullo no es algo que se pisotee tan fácilmente así que si me disculpáis debo retirarme puesto que yo si tengo tareas de las que ocuparme no como otros - dijo Mutsu al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una fría mirada a la chica y se giraba para irse

La cara de Oryou fue lo mejor de todo, ella no se podía creer como aun sabiendo que era la prometida de Sakamoto se atrevió a decirle semejantes cosas a la cara. Y Sakamoto solo pudo pensar que Mutsu se vio genial mientras ponía a la chica en su lugar.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de cualquier persona en el castillo Mutsu se apoyo en una columna y se sentó en el suelo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de cometer, ¿Como se le ocurría decir algo así a la prometida de Sakamoto y aun estando el delante? Podía darse por despedida o aun peor muerta. En ese instante la chica lo decidió, volvería a la tribu, ya había estado demasiado tiempo junto a Sakamoto y eso no le estaba haciendo bien ni a ella ni a su corazón. Se alejaría de el y no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, así todo estaría bien. Una sola lágrima bajo por su mejilla y fue a parar al suelo, se estaba volviendo débil y odiaba esa sensación, a pesar de todo lo que mas le dolía era no volver a verlo mas.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Así se siente estar enamorada? Preferiría no saberlo - dijo la chica en voz baja

Ella llevaba bastante enamorada de el sin saberlo lo que pasa es que no quería darle nombre puesto que una vez que supiera que es amor seria inevitable y le dolería mas de lo que quisiera admitir y ahora que sabia eso debía irse lo antes posible, si no quería perder lo que le quedaba de corazón.

\- Esta noche sera el momento - dijo la chica

Se levanto y limpio su mejilla por donde esa solitaria lágrima cayo, ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser fuerte.

 **Continuara~~**

No me matéis por dejarlo ahí xD pero es que así os dejo con la intriga ^^

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo *w* ya sabéis que traeré el próximo lo antes posible ^^

Siento volver a poner a Oryou como la mala pero es que es el único personaje de Gintama que me cae mal (Porque sera xD) bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo *w* bye~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola *w* aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo ^^ y mucho antes de lo esperado gracias a que tuve bastante inspiración así que disfrutarlo ~

Gintama no me pertenece

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 6**

La tinta se seco en el papel y Mutsu reviso por ultima vez las lineas allí escritas antes de doblar la breve carta al medio y dejarla encima de la cómoda, la chica echo un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y decidió partir antes de ponerse sentimental. Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche pasaría desapercibida en el castillo y mientras no se acercara a las antorchas ni a los guardias todo iría bien, el único problema era hacerse con un caballo, no que eso fuera un problema para ella, era solo que no quería robar ningún caballo, la chica decidió entonces tomar un caballo prestado y pedir en el próximo pueblo que lo devolvieran al castillo diciendo que les darían una gran recompensa por entregarlo y esperar que así lo hicieran. Salir del castillo seria fácil, aunque nunca lo hubiera probado estaba segura de que ni siquiera le preguntarían puesto que Sakamoto le prometió que podría entrar y salir del castillo tanto como quisiera y aun si no tuvo tiempo de probarlo ella confiaba en su palabra. La chica emitió un gruñido al darse cuenta de que otra vez se la pasaba pensando en el y confiando ciegamente en sus palabras, así que simplemente empezó a correr en las sombras e intentando no pensar mas en lo que hacia, cuando entro en los establos creyó estar mas tranquila y dispuesta a marcharse pero cuando la puerta se entrecerro con un chirrido la chica sintió su corazón encogerse y no pudo imaginarse como de todas las personas que había en el castillo tuvo que encontrarse con ella.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para que una princesa este despierta? - pregunto Mutsu fríamente

\- No podía dormir así que iba a hacerle una visita nocturna a Sakamoto, si sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo la mujer sonriendo con autosuficiencia

Mutsu se lamento de no poder evitar una reacción sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer, pero estas la habían herido bastante, aunque era algo bastante normal ambos estaban prometidos ¿Así que porque no deberían pasar la noche juntos? Aun así la chica intento mostrar lo que le quedaba de orgullo y no dejarse pisotear.

\- Por supuesto que comprendo a lo que te refieres aunque a esta hora seguro que el estará durmiendo, ya sabes que no hay manera de despertarlo y solo sabe murmurar sobre comida en sueños - dijo Mutsu contraatacando

Probablemente Sakamoto se enfadaría cuando supiera que Mutsu decía semejantes cosas de el a su prometida pero ella ya estaría entonces muy lejos además de que ella no tenia la culpa si la mujer entendía las cosas mal.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - dijo la mujer mientras su rostro se volvía colorado por el enfado - ¿Acaso te acostaste con mi prometido? -

\- El tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal a juzgar por todas las cicatrices que tiene marcadas para siempre en su piel - añadió Mutsu intentando molestar aun mas a la mujer

\- Seras... zorra - grito la mujer realmente enfadada

Oryou dejo atrás esa mascara de princesa que ponía frente al moreno para finalmente mostrarse como la bruja que era frente a Mutsu.

\- Pagaras por lo que hiciste - grito de nuevo la mujer - ¿Acaso crees que se quedaría contigo? Solo eres su amante pero yo pronto seré su esposa y entonces te mandara de vuelta al campo como la campesina que eres -

\- Me pregunto que pasaría si el viera tu horrorosa verdadera personalidad - dijo Mutsu

\- Nunca la vera y si se lo cuentas no te creerá - añadió amenazante la chica

\- No te preocupes "princesa" eso no es algo que yo le diría, al contrario que tu yo si deseo verlo feliz aun si es con alguien que no sea yo - explico la chica

\- ¿Acaso te crees una santa? Tu eres mucho peor que yo - se quejo la princesa

\- Eso no te lo niego, mis manos están manchadas de la sangre de las personas que algún día asesine pero en comparación contigo aquí - dijo la chica señalando a su pecho donde su corazón esta situado - soy mucho mejor -

La princesa la miro con odio en sus ojos pero en vez de gritarle ella esbozo una sonrisa casi macabra y con autosuficiencia y empezó a gritar.

\- Socorro que alguien me ayude hay un asesino -

Mutsu se sorprendió y desenvaino su espada mientras miraba a todas partes en busca del asesino del que hablaba la chica y cuando se dio cuenta los guardias estaban entrando en el establo.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto un guardia con su espada en la mano

\- Ella me amenazo con una espada e intento matarme - dijo Oryou escondiéndose tras el guardia

\- Mentirosa - dijo la morena

Para la sorpresa de Mutsu pudo ver como Sakamoto entraba al establo mientras todavía llevaba su pijama, seguro escucho los gritos de la chica y fue corriendo a socorrer a la damisela en apuros. Mutsu dio por perdida la batalla, nadie la creería, ni siquiera el, ¿Porque no huyo cuando tuvo tiempo? ¿Porque tuvo que quedarse haciendo enfurecer a la arpía de la chica?

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? - pregunto Sakamoto

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Oryou salto a los brazos de Sakamoto mientras lloraba en su pecho.

\- Menos mal que llegaste, yo tenia tanto miedo, ella saco su espada de la nada y cuando le pregunte que hacia ella me dijo que me mataría para poder quedarse contigo y tu fortuna -

Sakamoto miro a Mutsu con una mirada que nunca antes había visto, ¿Era decepción? ¿Odio? La chica desvio la mirada para evitar que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera de el fuera su mirada.

\- Mutsu - llamo el - ¿Es lo que ella dice verdad? -

La chica no dijo nada y solo levanto las manos dejando sus muñecas expuestas para que la ataran.

\- Mutsu te hice una pregunta - exigió el

\- ¿Acaso te interesa? Es la palabra de una princesa contra la mía, ¿Tu que crees? Ponme las esposas de una vez - dijo Mutsu

\- Me gustaría saber tu versión de lo ocurrido - pidió el moreno

\- Lo hice, yo intente asesinarla, ¿Contento? - mintió Mutsu

Sakamoto hizo una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se volvieron extremadamente fríos, tanto que a la chica le recorrió un escalofrió del miedo, ¿El la decapitaría en ese mismo instante o dejaría que alguien mas lo hiciera para no mancharse las manos? Al menos si el podía llegar a ser feliz despues de eso a ella no le importaría.

\- Lleváosla de aquí y encerradla en una celda, la juzgaremos en dos días - ordeno el moreno

La voz de Sakamoto sonaba fría y triste, eso le partió el corazón a Mutsu, ¿Porque parecía tan triste? ¿Porque parecía querer llorar en ese instante? Era a ella a quien iban a juzgar, su muerte no cambiaría nada en la vida del chico, el se casaría con la chica que ama y seria feliz, aun así ¿Porque parecía romperse por segundos?

Una vez los guardias se llevaron a Mutsu, Oryou abrazo mas fuerte a Sakamoto pero este la separo bruscamente de el y la chica lo miro confundida e intento tomar su mano pero este la rechazo.

\- No me toques - dijo el fríamente - me gustaría estar solo -

\- Pero - se quejo la princesa

\- Lárgate - ordeno el

La chica lo miro molesta pero hizo lo que le dijo y se fue dejandolo a solas en el establo. El chico se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que se sintió completamente solo y herido en el interior.

\- ¿Porque Mutsu? ¿Porque tenias que hacer algo así? ¿Porque no lo negaste? Yo te hubiera creído, hubiera hecho lo imposible por salvarte, yo no puedo enviarte a la muerte, si lo único que quiero hacer es tenerte en mis brazos y protegerte ¿Como voy a poder acabar con tu vida? Si te dejo escapar siendo culpable el reino vecino querrá una guerra y no puedo arriesgar la vida de los ciudadanos de esa manera - dijo Sakamoto mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos - ¿Que debo hacer? -

Un tímido rayo de sol asomo por la pequeña ranura a través de los barrotes y el piar de los pajaros se escuchaba a lo lejos, parecía como si los animales hubieran empezado a tocar un réquiem compuesto para la morena. La chica estaba en una esquina de la pequeña y húmeda celda, sus muñecas estaban apresadas por grilletes y ella se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y mirando por la ranura hacia el exterior. Todo lo sucedido fue su culpa, si solo se hubiera abstenido de provocar a la princesa ella ya estaría muy lejos de la ciudad y seria libre, pero ella tuvo que hacerle caso a su enorme orgullo y por su culpa ahora Sakamoto se sentiria culpable por lo que le pasara, conociéndolo seguro que aunque fuera encontrada culpable el se preocuparía puesto que eran "amigos" como el siempre decía. Todo por su manera de decir siempre lo que pasa por su cabeza, si no hubiera encontrado divertido jugar a los guardaespaldas, si se hubiera quedado en la tribu junto a Kagura... la había olvidado completamente, ¿Que pensaría la chica cuando se enterara? Aun si Sakamoto no decía nada ella prometió escribirle cartas y le dijo que algún día podría venir a visitarla al castillo y ahora todo eso... solo serian promesas sin cumplir que se llevaría el viento. La chica empezó a sentir cada vez mas frió, quizás por la humedad del lugar o quizás era la realidad que la estaba golpeando en la cara y todos sus miedos se presentaban de golpe. Esos dos días serian los mas largos de su vida y con esos pensamientos la chica cerro los ojos cediendo ante el frió.

\- Estará muerta? - dijo una voz masculina

\- ¿Que? No digas eso - se quejo la otra voz

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de los fantasmas Hijibaka? - dijo la primera voz

\- No me llames así - se quejo la segunda voz - ¿Y como le voy a tener miedo de los fantasmas? Eso son solo tonterías -

\- Los que piensan así son los primeros en caer Hijikata - se burlo la primera voz

\- Ya para idiota - se quejo el llamado Hijikata

\- ¿Ya es hora de que me juzguen? - pregunto Mutsu abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose a dos guardias frente a su celda

Los dos hombres llevaban el uniforme de los guardias, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, nada especial, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus espadas.

\- Ves ya la despertaste - regaño el moreno

\- Si fuiste tu el que no paraba de hablar - se quejo el pelinegro

\- Muy mal señorita nosotros habíamos apostado a que estabas muerta así que ahora Hijibaka me debe dinero - explico el moreno

\- No recuerdo haber hecho semejante apuesta y conociéndote si hiciéramos algo así tu serias el que apostara que ella esta muerta - regaño el pelinegro

\- Tienes la memoria de un anciano, si sigues así cualquiera podría clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda - dijo con una sonrisa el moreno

\- Seguro que acabarías siendo tu - dijo el mayor mientras miraba a su amigo con desconfianza

\- Yo jamas haría algo así - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa macabra - señorita te dejo salir de aquí si te deshaces de el -

\- Seras cabrón - se quejo el pelinegro

\- Lo siento pero no mato a las personas porque si - aclaro Mutsu

\- Pues con la princesita no parecía lo mismo - se burlo el moreno

Mutsu no dijo nada, ella se llevaría su secreto a la tumba, si así hacia a Sakamoto feliz.

\- Si lo hubieras hecho te habríamos apoyado - dijo el moreno sinceramente

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto la chica sorprendida

\- Así es, esa bruja se hace la buena delante del jefe pero en cuanto este se va ella muestra su verdadera personalidad y esta es la de una víbora venenosa - explico el moreno

\- Sougo por una vez te doy la razón - apoyo Hijikata

\- Ella va a ser la esposa del príncipe así que deberán mostrarle lealdad por lo que ignorare lo que habéis dicho - dijo la morena

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema con decirlo al jefe en la cara - añadió Sougo tranquilamente

Mutsu soltó una carcajada y los chicos la miraron como a una loca.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo la morena - Es solo que parece que Sakamoto ama recoger a personas que o intentan matarlo o no dudan en amenazarlo y decirle lo que piensan a la cara -

\- Ese chico no esta bien de la cabeza - explico Hijikata

\- Nosotros tenemos que seguir vigilando al resto de prisioneros pero podemos volver a hacerte una visita si lo deseas - ofreció Sougo

\- Me encantaría tener un poco de compañía - dijo la chica sinceramente

\- Te traeremos algo de comida de parte de la anciana puesto que lo que les dan aquí no es muy comestible - ofreció Hijikata

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, seguro que le hechas tus especias raras y la acabas envenenando - se quejo Sougo

\- Gracias - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa y al ver que ambos chicos la veían extrañados ella lo aclaro - Gracias a vosotros me siento mas animada -

\- No me extraña, todas las chicas me dicen lo mismo y eso que no sabes lo que les hago en la ca- empezó a decir el menor pero Hijikata lo golpeo

\- Ya calla idiota que tenemos que irnos - aclaro el mayor

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a la chica un poco mas animada, al menos tendría compañía en esos dos días, lastima que recién conociera a esos dos puesto que estaba segura de que podrían llevarse bastante bien.

Sakamoto no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación nerviosamente hasta que llamaron a la puerta y corrió a abrirla y arrastrar a sus invitados al interior de la habitación.

\- ¿Como estaba? - pregunto Sakamoto nervioso

\- Súper feliz, ¿Tu que crees? La van a matar en poco tiempo - dijo Sougo

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - exigió Sakamoto

\- Muerta de frió, ya sabes que las celdas de los prisioneros no son conocidas por su comodidad - respondió Sougo

\- Eso es normal, pero nunca antes había lamentado ese hecho - dijo Sakamoto sintiéndose culpable

\- Si esa chica es tan importante ¿Porque no la encerraste en una habitación? Al menos tendría comodidades en sus últimos momentos - pregunto Hijikata

\- No lo digas de esa manera - pidió el moreno

\- ¿Como quieres que lo diga entonces? - pregunto Sougo

\- Si yo le diera mas comodidades no tomarían en serio su juicio y no creerían que fuera algo justo - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿De verdad piensa hacerle un juicio justo? - pregunto el pelinegro

\- ¿Porque simplemente no hacemos desaparecer a la princesa? - pregunto Sougo

\- Sabes que no es tan fácil - respondió el príncipe

\- Al menos intento dar ideas - se quejo el moreno

\- Ella no lo hizo, sus ojos no eran los de una asesina despiadada - explico Hijikata

\- Ella parecía feliz cuando hablaba de ti - añadió Sougo

\- ¿Que dijo? - pregunto el príncipe

\- Eso es se-cre-to - dijo burlándose Sougo

\- Idiotas - añadió Sakamoto

\- Bueno es hora de llevarle la comida a la prisionera especial - explico Hijikata

\- Eso si no nos mata primero - dijo bromeando Sougo

\- Si lo hubiera querido hacer no tendrías tiempo ni de gritar - empezó a decir Sakamoto riendo - Espera, eso es... Hijikata necesito de tu ayuda ven conmigo, Sougo hazle compañía a Mutsu -

\- No me hago responsable si se enamora de mi - dijo el chico intentando enfadar a Sakamoto pero este estaba alejándose junto a Hijikata

Era el segundo día que llevaba ahí encerrada, había amanecido hacia un par de horas y Mutsu solo esperaba a que viniera alguien a llevarla hacia su verdugo. Pero lo único que acompañaba a la chica era la lluvia que caía fuertemente y volvía el ambiente aun mas húmedo y frió. De repente unos pasos se escucharon seguidos de un ruido metálico, seguramente llaves. Mutsu se levanto, dispuesta a tener la cabeza en alto hasta el ultimo momento, aunque las piernas le temblaran no pensaba demostrarlo, ella seria fuerte hasta el final. Mas lo que la chica vio la desconcertó, ante ella y sin vergüenza alguna se encontraba Oryou mirándola de manera extraña.

\- Por lo que veo vienes a ser mi parca - dijo Mutsu desafiante

\- Callate - grito la chica - No hables, tu ya hiciste bastante -

\- Pero si llevo días aquí encerrada, pensé que estarías mas contenta despues de que ni siquiera contradije tu mentira - respondió la chica

\- Y así debería ser pero... - la princesa dejo caer sus lágrimas y esta vez no parecían ser fingidas

Mutsu se sorprendió pues ella tendría que estar feliz de su desgracia y disfrutando su tiempo junto a... no podía ser.

\- ¿Le paso algo a Sakamoto? - pregunto Mutsu preocupada

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica y Mutsu solo podía rogar porque fuera una broma.

\- Responde maldita sea - exigió la morena - ¿Esta el bien? -

\- ¿Hasta ahora te preocupas mas por el que por ti? ¿Porque? - pregunto Oryou desconcertada - El esta bien, la que no esta bien soy yo, te amenace y no te hiciste a un lado, intente que te odiara usando mentiras y trucos sucios y cuando logro que estés a punto de desaparecer para siempre tu sigues alzandote con el orgullo intacto y desafiándome de nuevo, ¿Como lo haces? -

\- Eres una princesa y puedes tener todo lo que quieras así que supongo que para ti es normal pero de donde yo vengo tengo que pelear si quiero sobrevivir y si dejo que destruyan mi orgullo no me quedara nada, eso es lo único que poseo, que es mio y de nadie mas, aunque debo confesar que a pesar de que en el pasado enfrente a un montón de guerreros no fue nada en comparación a "pelear" por el amor de alguien, eso no es algo que puedas ganar por tus propios medios, el corazón de una persona no se puede ganar por la fuerza y no depende de ti y justo ahí es donde me ganaste princesa - se sincero Mutsu

\- Te equivocas, jugué sucio, perdí y encima hice el ridículo, quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias hubiéramos podido ser amigas - dijo la princesa avergonzada

\- Lo dudo, en otra circunstancia yo jamas hubiera conocido a una princesa - explico la morena

\- Así son las cosas - recordó Oryou

\- Prométeme una cosa - exigió Mutsu - Ya sea una promesa de amigas o enemigas, debes hacer feliz a Sakamoto, es tu obligación a partir de ahora -

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres para decir algo así? - pregunto la princesa molesta

\- Es lo único que pido - dijo la morena muy seria

\- Pues me temo que no podre cumplirlo, puesto que el no esta enamorado de mi - añadió Oryou

\- ¿Que dices? Te equivocas el te ama- empezó a decir Mutsu pero fue interrumpida

\- No es a mi, nuestro compromiso fue cosa de nuestros padres, ellos lo arreglaron cuando eramos unos niños, para mi el era la única persona que me trataba bien y no tenia miedo de regañarme cuando me ponía caprichosa así que supongo que era normal que me encariñara con el, pero creo que yo también quiero su felicidad sobre todo aunque tardara en darme cuenta. Desde que estas encerrada el no sonríe y ni siquiera me habla, el solo existe pero no parece vivo - explico la princesa

\- El... ¿No te ama? - pregunto confundida la morena

\- Cuando se trata de amor eres lenta - la chica tiro las llaves de la celda a Mutsu - Sal de ahí y ve a buscarlo -

\- Si escapo quedare como una verdadera asesina - se quejo Mutsu

\- Oryou - dijo una voz conocida por ambas - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí despues de que te lo prohibiera? -

Era Sakamoto, seguido de Sougo y Hijikata, el moreno parecía realmente molesto

\- Estaba teniendo una charla de mujeres con Mutsu - explico la princesa

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto el confundido

\- Lo lograste Sakamoto, lo que me dijiste ayer lo hiciste con la intención de hacerme pensar y confesar ¿No es así? - pregunto Oryou

Sakamoto suspiro aliviado y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Sabia que podía confiar en ti, nunca fuiste una mala chica, solo te encaprichaste conmigo - dijo el amablemente

Mutsu miraba la escena sin tener de idea de lo que sucedía allí, miro a los guardias pero ellos solo hicieron un movimiento con los hombros haciéndole saber que tan poco sabían de lo que hablaban.

\- Sakamoto yo mentí acerca de lo que sucedió en los establos - confeso Oryou

\- Lo sabia, si ella hubiera querido matarte no habrías llegado a tener tiempo de gritar siquiera - dijo Sakamoto orgulloso

\- Como ves este chico confiaba en ti mas que en mi, me siento herida - dijo Oryou haciendo un mohín mientras miraba a Mutsu

\- Te presentare a un buen chico a cambio - prometió Sakamoto

\- Mas te vale - pidió la princesa - Mutsu yo no volveré a molestarte nunca mas pero a cambio tendrás que ser tu quien cumpla la promesa por mi -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que promesa? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- Cosas de chicas, mas te vale buscarme un buen novio puesto que mi ultimo prometido resulto ser un idiota enamoradizo - dijo Oryou

\- Lo haré - prometió el chico - Y siento lo de tu ultimo prometido pero el no podría llegar a amarte nunca -

\- Lo se - admitió la chica mientras abandonaba la sala seguida de los guardias - Pero creo que es mejor así -

Una vez se quedaron a solas Sakamoto se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la celda con las llaves de repuesto y quito las esposas de las muñecas de Mutsu mientras ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor puesto que sus muñecas estaban inflamadas y muy lastimadas. Despues de eso sin previo aviso Sakamoto abrazo a Mutsu fuertemente mientras ella solo pudo sorprenderse ante el contacto del chico, el solo la abrazaba mientras sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban como si el que tuviera frió fuera el.

\- Tuve tanto miedo Mutsu, yo no quería perderte pero no podía dejarte libre o provocaría una guerra, estuve dudando mucho sobre que hacer en estos dos días, incluso pensé en llevarte conmigo y escaparnos a otro país lejano, lo que fuera con tal de no perderte - confeso Sakamoto mientras la abrazaba

\- Sabes que eso no me haría feliz, yo no quiero que dejes todo por mi culpa - se quejo Mutsu

\- Lo se y por eso me contuve pero si no hubiera otra posibilidad lo hubiera hecho, yo no podría ver a la mujer que amo morir ante mis ojos - dijo seriamente Sakamoto

\- ¿Que? - pregunto la morena sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír

\- Te amo Mutsu y si eso ayudara en algo yo daría mi vida por ti - dijo el seriamente mientras se separo para mirarla a los ojos

\- Yo - empezó a decir Mutsu mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sentía al moreno

Sakamoto no aguanto mas y tomo los labios de Mutsu sin esperar a que ella acabara de hablar, el la necesitaba y no podía esperar mas tiempo, el chico besaba a Mutsu de manera demandante, necesitada, como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa que podía haber ocurrido. El chico notaba los labios de Mutsu extremadamente secos, seguro debido al frió que paso y el no podía sentirse mas culpable pero cuando la chica correspondía a su beso de tal manera se sentía en el cielo, era una sensación muy extraña. Mutsu por su parte no podía creer lo que sucedía, incluso pensó que estaba muerta y eso era fruto de su imaginación, pero si ese era el caso podía disfrutar el momento como deseara, además de que los labios de Sakamoto eran adictivos pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Los chicos se separaron por falta de aire pero la morena decidió que el aire tampoco era tan importante y volvió a besar al sorprendido chico que acepto encantado el beso. Y cuando se separaron de nuevo en busca de aire se miraron a los ojos y Mutsu casi se queda sin palabras al ver como por las mejillas de Sakamoto bajaban lágrimas sin parar.

\- ¿Sa-Sakamoto estas bien? ¿Hice algo mal? Si es eso yo- empezó a decir la chica preocupada

\- No me mires es vergonzoso, solo se me metió algo en el ojo - dijo el limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta

\- Normalmente son las mujeres quienes lloran al ser besadas - dijo la chica riendo

\- No es eso es solo que me siento tan maravillosamente en este instante que cuando recordé lo cerca que estuve de perderte mis lágrimas salieron sin pedir permiso - dijo el con la mirada triste

\- Eres adorable, entonces supongo que tendré que besarte hasta que se te pase - añadió la morena volviendo a besar al chico pero esta vez mas dulce y lento que antes

No tenían prisas, estaban juntos y podían disfrutar estar juntos antes de tener que ponerse a pensar que debían hacer en el futuro.

 **Continuara**

Eso es todo por ahora ^^ intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible *w* Gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que me escriben reviews y me animan a continuar con la historia. No pensaba decir esto aun pero no puedo aguantarme las ganas xD así que lo digo ahora ^^ *redoble de tambores* en el próximo capitulo habrá Okikagu *w* así que esperarlo con ganas. Si os gusto sois libres de dejar un review para alegrarme el día *w*

Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de nada me gustaría decir algo, escribo Sakamutsu y tengo un par de reviews, aviso que escribiré Okikagu y me acosáis a reviews xD donde esta la trampa? Me encanta que me dejéiscomentarios con vuestra opinión puesto que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo pero me sorprendió recibir tantos justo despues de avisar que escribiría Okikagu xD si esto sigue así me pasare al lado oscuro del Okikagu ^^ bueno dicho esto gracias por dejarme tantos reviews y disfrutar del capitulo *w*

Gintama no me pertenece T^T es del gran Hideaki Sorachi

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 7**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la tierra, humedeciéndola y volviendo el ambiente frió, mas a los dos jóvenes no podía importarles menos ese hecho, ellos estaban refugiados de la lluvia y se mantenían abrazados manteniendo así el calor, de a ratos intercambiaban besos pero incluso en esos momentos reinaba el silencio. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así pero tampoco les importaba puesto que se sentían felices tal y como estaban y no deseaban romper ese momento. Un rayo cayo sobre la tierra llamando la atención de ambos.

\- Esta empezando a hacer frió y se avecina una tormenta, lo mejor seria que volviéramos al castillo - propuso el chico

\- Como quieras - acepto Mutsu

\- Con todo lo de antes - empezó a decir el chico sonrojado - se me olvido decirte que te tengo una sorpresa -

\- ¿No crees que ya tuvimos suficientes sorpresas por un tiempo? - pregunto la chica

\- AHAHA es verdad pero créeme que esta te gustara - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo

Mutsu se quedo mirandolo sin decir nada, cosa que preocupo al chico.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto el chico

\- Perdona, es solo que... echaba de menos tu risa de idiota - confeso Mutsu avergonzada

\- En ese caso no te preocupes porque si estas a mi lado pienso seguir riendo así - dijo el con una gran sonrisa

Y en ese instante la gran guerrera Mutsu descubrió su gran debilidad, si ese chico seguía diciendo esas cosas le daría un paro cardiaco.

\- Como digas - dijo la chica sonrojada

\- Que mona - empezó a decir Sakamoto - Me amenazas sin cambiar de expresión pero si te digo algo bonito te sonrojas -

\- ¿Acaso prefieres que te golpee? - amenazo ella para intentar ocultar su sonrojo

\- No era ninguna queja, no diré nada mas - aseguro el chico

\- Mas te vale - replico ella

Hace unos minutos habían estado abrazados y besándose y ahora volvían a pelear como antes, parecía como si nada hubiera entre ellos.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto la chica sorpendida

\- ¿Que no es obvio? Quiero caminar contigo de la mano - dijo el chico mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la chica

\- E-Eso es vergonzoso, si alguien nos ve- empezó a quejarse ella

\- Esta lloviendo a cantaros, ¿Quien nos va a ver? Y si lo hacen no dirán nada - explico Sakamoto

\- No quiero que digan que conseguí el trabajo por acostarme contigo - se quejo ella

\- Nadie va a decir eso, todos saben que me amenazabas sin temor alguno - recordó el moreno

\- Aun así - volvió a quejarse Mutsu

\- Olvida el tema por un rato o te quedaras sin sorpresa - amenazo el moreno con una sonrisa

\- ¿Te crees que puedes amenazarme con eso? Ya deberías saber que yo no me dejo comprar - recordó la chica

\- AHAHA lo se - dijo Sakamoto

Ambos empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia atravesando el patio y los jardines hasta llegar al pasillo que se encontraba bajo techo, ambos estaban empapados pero reían como adolescentes y dado al mal tiempo no había nadie para mirarlos mal o regañarlos por su infantil actitud.

\- Tus pelos mojados se ven aun mas raros de lo normal - dijo riendo Mutsu

\- ¿Que no tuviste bastante con la vez que me tiraste el florero? - se quejo el chico

\- No seas exagerado, solo fue el contenido del florero - se defendió la chica

\- Gran diferencia - se quejo Sakamoto

\- ¿Algún día me dirás que hice para ganarme tal castigo? - pregunto el seriamente

La chica pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder.

\- Si me ganas en una carrera y te aviso que soy realmente rápida - propuso ella

\- Acepto el reto - respondió Sakamoto

Mutsu salio corriendo mientras era seguida por Sakamoto, el chico intentaba alcanzarla pero la chica siempre corría mas rápido para evitar ser atrapada, atravesaron medio castillo sin encontrarse con nadie, lo cual era una suerte teniendo en cuenta la de personas que allí trabajaban y residían. Al girar en una esquina la chica empezó a perder velocidad, cosa que Sakamoto aprovecho para acercarse mas e intentar alcanzarla pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder la chica tropezó y cayo al suelo de rodillas preocupando bastante al chico que no pudo hacer nada para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Mutsu te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico

La chica lo miro con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas si es que se podía pero no respondió nada, preocupando aun mas al moreno.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto el chico agachándose y mirándola a la cara

\- No me encuentro del todo bien - dijo ella

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - pregunto Sakamoto muy preocupado

\- Lo mejor sera que dejemos el juego para otro día, yo volveré a mi habitación - dijo la chica

Mutsu se puso de pie de golpe pero su vision se nublo y cayo en los brazos del chico que esta vez si evito que cayera.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto el chico nervioso - Mutsu responde -

El chico toco las rojas mejillas de la chica dándose cuenta de que estaban hirviendo, tenia una fiebre bastante alta y encima con la lluvia se puso seguramente peor.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Porque no dijiste nada antes? - pregunto el chico aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna - Aun encontrándote mal te forzabas en poner una sonrisa, ¿Que acaso no confías en mi? -

Sakamoto levanto a la chica en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, dejándola delicadamente sobre su cama fue a llamar a un médico que pudiera ayudar a la chica.

La luz del sol la obligo a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que sintió fue algo pesado y frió sobre su frente, al quitarlo de allí se dio cuenta que era una tela mojada en agua que seguramente estaba fría cuando fue puesta en su frente. Cuando la chica intento enderezarse noto que un pequeño bulto a la altura de sus rodillas se movió, lo que nunca tuvo en cuenta era que ese "pequeño bulto" le era bastante conocido.

\- ¿Kagura? - pregunto Mutsu confundida

La aludida levanto la cabeza aun adormilada para despertarse de golpe al ver que la chica había despertado.

\- Mucchi - dijo la chica feliz mientras abrazaba a la morena

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto la morena

\- El idiota melenudo me hizo venir ayer sin decirme para que y solo me dijo que esperara pero despues se presento diciendo que estabas enferma así que no pude saludarte - explico Kagura

\- ¿Tu eras la sorpresa? - dijo Mutsu sorprendida

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Kagura confundida

\- Nada olvídalo, ¿Tu me cuidaste toda la noche? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Yo no fui, el melenudo se quedo toda la noche despierto mientras tomaba tu mano y te cambiaba la tela con agua, mas tarde lo llamaron y se tuvo que ir, el parecía culpable de algo, ¿Te ataco? - pregunto Kagura molesta con el moreno

\- Kagura - empezó a decir Mutsu - El... es alguien importante para mi así que me gustaría que os llevarais bien -

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Kagura

\- Lo que oíste, así que deja de pensar mal de el, ambas sabemos que es un idiota y eso es algo que no te voy a negar pero el se preocupa por mi y me a ayudado en estos días - explico Mutsu

\- Dijiste que no echarías raíces - recrimino la menor

\- Así es pero me equivoque y antes de darme cuenta ya no deseaba irme de su lado... pero creo que el siente lo mismo - dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Crees? ¿Que pasara si el solo esta jugando contigo? - pregunto Kagura molesta

\- Siento espiar conversaciones ajenas pero supongo que es un tema que me interesa - dijo Sakamoto apoyado en el marco de la puerta

\- Lárgate - añadió Kagura enfadada

\- Kagura - regaño Mutsu - Sakamoto también tienes derecho a participar en la conversación -

\- No es justo Mucchi - se quejo Kagura

\- Kagura se que me odias pero como yo te dije anteriormente solo quiero que Mutsu sea feliz - volvió a repetir el moreno

\- ¿Cuando dijiste algo así? - pregunto Mutsu sorprendida

\- Una larga historia, Kagura tu eres lo mas cercano que tiene Mutsu a una familia y por eso quiero llevarme bien contigo puesto que no quiero que ella tenga que decidir por ninguno de los dos así que ¿Que te parece si enterramos el hacha de guerra? - propuso el chico

Mutsu se sorprendió por la seriedad de las palabras de Sakamoto, cuando el se ponía serio parecía una persona diferente e incluso si no lo conociera bien diría que parecía alguien responsable.

\- Si haces llorar a Mutsu una sola vez te golpeare de tal manera que no podrán reconocer tu cadaver - amenazo Kagura

Sakamoto trago saliva, la chica ya lo había amenazado antes pero ahora parecía aun mas seria al decirlo así que era algo de tener cuidado.

\- No lo hará, de eso me encargo yo porque si no quien lo dejara irreconocible seré yo - agrego la morena

\- Me tranquiliza saber lo que me quieres Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo

\- Son solo seguridades - añadió Mutsu

Sakamoto miro a Mutsu a los ojos y se quedaron así un rato hasta que se escucho un carraspeo de garganta.

\- Ya que me invitaron a quedarme unos días aquí iré a la cocina a comerme todo lo que allí se encuentre y como vea que Mutsu esta triste por tu culpa ya sabes lo que pasara - dijo Kagura mirando con mala cara a Sakamoto

\- Gracias Kagura eso significa mucho para mi - dijo la morena sonriendo

Kagura abandono la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas por fin.

\- Me odia a muerte y eso que pensé que ya le caía un poco mejor - dijo el chico

\- Ella solo esta celosa de que alguien llegue a ser para mi mas importante que ella, pero ella es una buena chica - aseguro Mutsu

\- Supongo que tendré que intentar demostrarle que de verdad me importas con el tiempo - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Sakamoto gracias - soltó de golpe la morena

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto sorprendido el chico

\- Por pasarte toda la noche cuidandome, además de que se te notan las ojeras - dijo la chica

\- No debes darme las gracias es mas yo debería disculparme por lo que sucedió - añadió Sakamoto sintiéndose culpable

\- ¿Disculparte? - pregunto Mutsu sin comprender

\- Yo deje que pasaras dos días en una celda fría y húmeda y despues de eso hice que te expusieras a la lluvia, yo soy la peor persona de- empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido

\- Si vuelves a decir algo así no dudare en irme de aquí - amenazo Mutsu

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Lo de la celda no fue tu culpa, yo dije cosas que no debería haber dicho para molestar a la princesa y tu hiciste tu trabajo como príncipe encarcelandome, lo de la lluvia no podía evitarse y también tengo parte de la culpa por ponerme a jugar como una niña pero... es que hacia tiempo que no estaba tan feliz y tenia ganas de dejarme llevar por una vez - confeso Mutsu

Sakamoto se enterneció por lo que la chica le dijo y no pudo evitar abrazarla siendo correspondido por la chica al instante.

\- No volveré a decir algo así nunca mas así que quedate conmigo - pidió el

\- Me parece una buena idea - respondió ella

De repente la cara de Sakamoto se volvió sombría y eso preocupo a la chica.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto ella preocupada

\- Yo se que probablemente fue antes de que te encerrara pero...- empezó a decir el sin saber como continuar

\- Escúpelo ya - ordeno ella

\- Ayer cuando te traje a tu habitación vi que encima de tu cómoda había una carta, yo jamas la hubiera leído pero como ponía mi nombre en ella yo...- dijo Sakamoto

La carta, eso explicaba la reacción de Sakamoto, entre tantas cosas que ocurrieron la chica había olvidado la existencia de esa carta completamente y ahora se avergonzaba de haberla escrito. Aun podía recordar las palabras que había escrito allí

 _"Yo he decidido abandonar el castillo por mi bien, se que es algo egoísta pero espero que respetes mi decisión. Espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad junto a la mujer que amas."_

\- La leíste - concluyo la frase Mutsu avergonzada

\- Así es, ¿Tu de verdad me ibas a abandonar? - pregunto el dolido

\- Si y de no haber sido porque la princesa me detuvo lo hubiera hecho - confeso ella

\- Me temo que entonces tengo una deuda sin pagar con Oryou - dijo el

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Mutsu sin creer lo que acababa de oír

\- ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me hubiera destrozado que te fueras de mi lado de esa manera? - dijo el dolido

\- Yo no veía otra opción, tu dijiste que amabas a una chica y ella era tu prometida así que solo ate cabos - admitió la morena

\- A la única mujer que e amado en mi vida eres tu, es solo que yo aun no tenia el valor para confesartelo y cuando Oryou se presento de improvisto solo complico las cosas de manera innecesaria - dijo Sakamoto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- A estas alturas me imaginaba que seria algo así - dijo Mutsu avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿Te volvió la fiebre? Lo mejor sera que descanses- empezó a decir el chico preocupado

\- No es fiebre - dijo ella

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Que no es fiebre idiota, es solo que... ya sabes - empezó a explicar Mutsu

\- AHAHAHA ¿Quien me hubiera dicho hace unos días que yo seria capaz de hacer que pusieras semejantes expresiones? - dijo el chico feliz

\- Idiota - dijo ella sonriendo

Una fuerte explosión los hizo volver a la realidad, Mutsu se levanto rápidamente y Sakamoto intento pararla.

\- Quedate en la cama - pidió el

\- Eso fue un ataque al castillo así que no pienso quedarme tranquila - dijo la chica seriamente

\- Estas enferma - recordó el moreno

\- No te preocupes e estado infectada desde hace tiempo, contagiada de tu estupidez - dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Mutsu esto es serio - regaño el

\- Soy tu guardaespaldas y voy a ir contigo, si tanto quieres preocuparte te dejare cuidar de mi espalda pero nada mas - añadió Mutsu

Sakamoto suspiro, ¿Porque tenia que ser la chica tan testaruda?

\- Vamos allá - dijo el

Los dos salieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio donde una pared del castillo estaba completamente destruida y una humareda de polvo salia, en el instante Mutsu pudo reconocer una cabellera naranja seguida de una marron y el resto se lo pudo imaginar, Kagura había vuelto a hacer de las suyas porque se negaron a darle comida.

\- Kagura - dijo Mutsu sorprendida

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto Sougo

\- ¿Como sabes el nombre de Mucchi? - dijo Kagura molesta

\- ¿Mucchi? ¿Que clase de nombre ridículo es ese? - dijo el burlándose

\- No te burles de Mucchi - se quejo la chica

Ambos chicos empezaron a pelear rompiendo de nuevo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

\- ¿Que hacemos para pararlos? - pregunto Sakamoto preocupado

\- Nada, pararla una vez que empieza a pelear es casi imposible, esperemos a que se canse - dijo Mutsu tranquila

\- ¿Y el castillo? - pregunto el chico

\- Pídele al peliblanco que pague los gastos por ella - añadió la morena

\- ¿No deberías ser una hermana mayor mas preocupada? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Yo me preocuparía si el chico tuviera alguna posibilidad de ganar pero Kagura es mucho mas fuerte - dijo Mutsu segura de si misma

\- ¿Así que eso es orgullo de hermana? - dijo Sakamoto

\- Probablemente - admitió la chica

Los chicos siguieron peleando por un largo rato bajo la atenta mirada de Mutsu y Sakamoto que estaban dispuestos a intervenir en caso de que hiciera falta. La pelea iba bastante igualada hasta que una columna se rompió y estuvo a punto de caer sobre Kagura pero Sougo lanzo a la chica por el pie en la dirección contraria, alejándola a tiempo de sufrir un accidente, mas la chica se levanto, lo insulto sin darse cuenta de que el chico la salvo y siguieron peleando.

\- No hace falta que nos quedemos aquí - dijo Mutsu girándose

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? - pregunto el moreno sorprendido

\- Estoy segura de que ese chico no dejaría que le pasara nada grave a Kagura además de que aunque pelee con su espada solo hace ataques cuando sabe que no le hará el daño suficiente, las patadas y puñetazos si son con toda intención asesina pero el resto no tanto - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Acaso crees que el...? - empezó a preguntar Sakamoto

\- Así es - afirmo la chica

\- No estaría nada mal, así ella me dejaría en paz - dijo feliz Sakamoto

\- No tendrás tanta suerte - añadió la morena

Mutsu y Sakamoto decidieron dejar a los chicos solos y esperaban que no destrozaran el castillo mas de lo que ya lo hicieron.

\- Mutsu yo tengo que arreglar todavía mas papeleo - dijo el chico

\- ¿Todavía mas? - pregunto ella sin comprender

\- Si, esta mañana tuve que salir temprano para arreglar algunas cosas urgentes y aunque lo intente no pude estar contigo cuando despertaste - dijo el chico decepcionado

\- Idiota si tenias tanto que hacer deberías haber dormido en lugar de cuidarme toda la noche - regaño ella

\- Puedo ocuparme de ambas cosas, de mis obligaciones como príncipe y de la mujer que amo - explico el

\- Pareces mas maduro - confeso ella

\- ¿Es algo bueno? - pregunto el curioso

\- Eso lo guardare para mi - dijo Mutsu

\- Mala - se quejo el moreno - Prometo estar lo antes posible de vuelta -

\- No te sobreesfuerces mucho - pidió la chica

\- Lo mismo digo - respondió el

\- Yo recogeré un libro y volveré a mi habitación para comportarme como una buena enferma - prometió Mutsu

\- Me tranquiliza oír eso - dijo aliviado Sakamoto

Mutsu cumplió lo que prometió y despues de escoger un libro de la biblioteca fue directamente a su habitación y se quedo leyendo un rato hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver unos cabellos... blancos? Mutsu se llevo la mano a la boca intentando reprimir una carcajada ante la escena.

\- ¿Kagura? ¿Que le sucedió a tu cabello? - pregunto curiosa Mutsu

\- Mucchi - dijo la chica llorando - Lo odio, me llamo rara y se rió de mi -

\- Esta bien Kagura cuéntame todo lo que sucedió - pidió la morena

Kagura recordó en ese instante como fue que sucedió todo y el porque empezó a pelear con el chico.

La chica fue a asaltar la comida tal y como había avisado, mas al entrar en la cocina un chico vestido con uniforme empezó a meterse con ella.

\- Que ropas mas raras llevas - dijo el moreno

\- Déjame en paz yo solo quiero comer - pidió Kagura

\- No cualquiera tiene las narices para colarse en la cocina del castillo e intentar robar comida - dijo el sonriendo

\- Yo no soy una intrusa, el príncipe me invito - informo la chica

\- ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió una mejor escusa? - dijo el chico

\- No es una escusa - se defendió Kagura

El chico se canso de escucharla y empezó a atacarla, primero conteniéndose, cosa que siempre hacia al pelear, pero mas tarde al ver que sus fuerzas estaban igualadas empezó a usar toda su fuerza con ella y la chica en lugar de asustarse lo atacaba con rabia, podría decirse que ambos se divertían al pelear de esa manera aunque ninguno lo admitiera, mas tarde aparecieron Mutsu y Sakamoto pero ellos no les prestaron mucha atención y siguieron con lo suyo, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando ellos se fueron y menos aun como volvieron a la cocina despues de tanta pelea, lo único que Kagura era capaz de recordar fueron las palabras del chico cuando ella choco contra un armario de la cocina y se lleno el pelo y la ropa de harina.

\- Ese atuendo le queda mejor a un monstruo como tu, ni siquiera serias capaz de parecer una chica aunque quisieras - se burlo el

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de Kagura como nadie antes lo había logrado, no es que ella nunca hubiera escuchado semejantes palabras, es mas las habría escuchado millones de veces pero era bastante normal y a ella no le importo nunca lo mas mínimo, ella sabia que no era para nada femenina, se sacaba los mocos con un dedo delante de las personas, comía tanto como diez personas juntas, golpeaba a quien se le cruzara y cosas por el estilo pero nunca le importo como se veía para los demás, ¿Porque con ese chico era diferente? ¿Porque le dolían sus palabras? ¿Y por que pensaba que se veía genial mientras lamia la sangre de su herida en el brazo? Eran tantas cosas que la chica no podía comprender.

\- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? - dijo el volviéndose a burlar de ella

La chica reacciono y lo golpeo por lo que anteriormente le dijo y a juzgar por el grito del chico parecía haberle roto el brazo así que dejando al chico quejándose por el dolor se marcho.

\- Te odio - añadió mientras se fue

Mutsu la miraba expectante a que la chica contara lo sucedido pero parecía que a ella no le salían las palabras para demostrar su odio.

\- El me llamo monstruo y me dijo que nunca podría parecer una mujer - se quejo Kagura

Mutsu suspiro, ¿Como podía ser el chico tan cruel con Kagura? El se comporto bastante bien cuando ella estaba encerrada pero entonces ¿Porque con ella...? Claro, eso era, los chicos adolescentes no saben como llamar la atención de la chica que les gusta y en su lugar empiezan a molestarla para llamar su atención, pero estos dos llevaban eso a otro nivel, Mutsu tenia que hacer algo para parar eso pero aun no sabia que hacer.

\- No le hagas caso, seguro que quiere ser tu amigo y no sabia como acercase a ti - explico Mutsu

\- Yo no quiero ser su amiga, lo odio - se quejo Kagura

\- Kagura aun si lo odias no puedes ir por ahí destruyendo medio castillo - regaño la morena

\- Lo siento Mucchi - se disculpo la chica

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Sakamoto bastante feliz.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes modales? ¿Que no sabes tocar una puerta antes de abrir? - regaño Mutsu

\- ¿Eh? Yo lo siento, estaba tan contento que lo olvide - dijo el moreno mientras seguía sonriendo

\- ¿Y que es lo que tan contento te tiene? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Por los acontecimientos de los últimos días olvide la fecha en la que nos encontramos, y es que cada año para celebrar el inicio de la primavera el castillo hace un baile de mascaras - explico el chico

\- ¿Y eso te hace feliz por...? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Porque es el primer año que lo voy a disfrutar, todos los años me la pasaba huyendo de las mujeres que no paraban de acosarme como psicópatas - explico el moreno

Kagura y Mutsu intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Que príncipe tan valiente - dijo riendo Kagura

\- Le huye a las mujeres - añadió riendo Mutsu

\- Que crueles - se quejo el chico

\- ¿Y Oryou no las ahuyentaba? - pregunto Mutsu curiosa

Sakamoto tembló mirando a Mutsu con mala cara.

\- Ella...ella era una de las que mas me acosaba, era insoportable - dijo el chico recordando como la princesa intentaba seguirlo incluso cuando iba al baño cosa que por suerte no lograba conseguir

\- Pobrecito que lastima me da el príncipe - dijo Mutsu riendo a carcajadas

\- Reíros lo que queráis, este año disfrutare el baile puesto que iré con mi querida Mutsu - añadió Sakamoto sonriendo

\- ¿Estas de broma? - pregunto molesta Mutsu

\- Lo digo enserio - aseguro Sakamoto

\- Ni de broma iré al baile - añadió la chica

\- Pero habrá mucha gente que pueden intentar matarme y si no estas al lado mio sera muy peligroso así que si vas podrás ocuparte de todo - intento convencer el chico

\- Ok, iré como tu guardaespaldas, pero ni de broma me pondré un estúpido vestido - Mutsu acepto la oferta sin ganas

\- Pero - se quejo el chico

\- Me pondré el uniforme que llevan los guardias - dijo seriamente la morena

\- Pero yo quería bailar contigo y pasar tiempo juntos - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Yo estaré a tu lado cuidando tus espaldas pero me niego a usar vestido, eso es lo máximo que puedes tener de mi parte así que o tomas o rechazas la oferta - propuso Mutsu molesta

\- Acepto, al menos podre coquetear con Mutsu - dijo el chico todavía feliz

\- Y tengo una petición - pidió Mutsu

\- ¿Si? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Kagura también debe asistir - pidió Mutsu

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto Kagura sorprendida

\- Por mi no hay problema, conseguiré dos uniformes - dijo Sakamoto tranquilamente

\- Para ella no idiota, ella ira como toda una mujer, de eso me encargo yo - dijo Mutsu segura de si misma

 **Continuara~**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ya sabéis que subiré el próximo lo antes que pueda (cosa que ultimamente va rápido xD) os dejare con la intriga del baile y de que pasara allí *w* bueno eso es todo~~ Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hola *w* Aquí os traigo otro capitulo mas de la historia xD Espero que os guste ~~

Gintama no me pertenece y lo de siempre ^^

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 8**

Un mechón de cabello rebelde se negaba a formar parte del peinado pero la morena logro colocarlo en su sitio y pudo admirar el resultado de su trabajo. La chica estaba hermosa, llevaba su pelo recogido en un rodete, dejando su cuello libre de cabello, para decorar el peinado la chica tenia pequeñas perlas blancas que la hacían parecer mas adulta pero al mismo tiempo le daban un aire juvenil. Ella levaba un hermoso vestido de color azul marino, a juego con su color de ojos, el vestido tenia volantes que lo hacían ver muy femenino pero no era demasiado voluptuoso, también tenia unos lazos negros adornando el vestido dándole un aire delicado. La chica llevaba unos pendientes color plata que colgaban y un collar a juego.

\- Estas hermosa - dijo la morena

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Kagura contenta

\- Si - afirmo Mutsu

\- Gracias Mucchi - dijo la chica feliz

\- El no podrá volver a reírse de ti nunca mas - aseguro la mayor

\- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto Kagura insegura

\- Por supuesto, lo único que te pido es que te lo pases bien y que no destruyas nada, intenta comportarte y no dar problemas - pidió la morena

\- Vale, ¿Pero tu me podrás hacer compañía? - pregunto la menor

\- Lo dudo, el idiota necesita que cuide sus espaldas y seguro que en cuanto lo deje solo la liara - dijo Mutsu resignada

\- Mutsu buena suerte y si necesitas que desaparezca a alguna rival avísame - propuso Kagura

\- Gracias Kagura lo haré - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y antes de que alguien asomara Mutsu abrió la puerta, dejando sin palabras al visitante que solo pudo sonreír al verla.

\- No es un vestido pero te ves hermosa - dijo Sakamoto con una de sus seductoras sonrisas

\- Idiota - dijo la chica sonrojada

Mutsu llevaba el uniforme negro de los guardias y lo único diferente era la ausencia de su sombrero y que había hecho una trenza con su pelo.

\- Ese peinado te queda bien - añadió el chico agarrando la trenza de la chica y dándole un beso en el pelo

\- G-Gracias - dijo la chica nerviosa y aun mas sonrojada por lo que el acababa de hacer

\- Os traigo un regalo, todos saben que un caballero debe presentarse con regalos - dijo el chico contento

\- ¿Desde cuando eres un caballero? - pregunto la morena

\- Os traigo unos antifaces para el baile - dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta

\- Que bonitos - dijo Kagura contenta

\- Este es tuyo - dijo Sakamoto entregándole el de color negro

\- Gracias - dijo feliz la chica

\- Y este es tuyo - dijo el moreno entregando a Mutsu uno de color violeta - Y además esto es para ti -

Mutsu vio lo que el chico le ofrecía, era un broche para el pelo con forma de flor, del mismo color que su antifaz, la chica pensó en rechazarla puesto que ella no pensaba que algo así le quedara bien pero el chico la miraba de tal manera que no pudo resistirse.

\- Supongo que podría ponermela, gracias - dijo ella con una sonrisa

El chico agarro el broche con forma de flor y se lo coloco en el pelo a la morena que solo lo miro con desaprobación.

\- Podía ponermela yo sola - se quejo ella

\- Lo se pero me hacia ilusión - admitió el sonriendo feliz

\- Deberías apresurarte y ponerte tu traje también - aviso la chica

\- ¿Acaso Mutsu se muere por verme con un traje? - dijo el chico sonriendo seductoramente

\- Deja de hacer el tonto y ve a cambiarte - regaño la morena

\- Ok, te veo en un rato Mutsu y no te olvides de reservar un baile para mi - pidió el chico

\- Idiota ya te dije que yo no bailo - empezó a decir la chica pero el moreno se fue sin escucharla

\- Mutsu con la de hombres que hay en el mundo ¿Tenias que escoger al mas idiota? - pregunto Kagura

\- Ese es el problema Kagura, yo no lo escogí, fue mi corazón - explico Mutsu

\- El amor es un asco - añadió Kagura

\- Ya cambiaras de opinión - dijo ella riendo

Ambas chicas se pusieron sus antifaces y fueron al salón donde la fiesta se celebraba, estaba lleno de personas y algunas bailaban felices mientras que otras atacaban la mesa con la comida. En cuanto Kagura vio lo segundo empezó a acercarse pero Mutsu la agarro por el brazo evitando que arrasara con la comida.

\- Recuerda que debes comportarte, podrás asaltar la cocina cuando acabe la fiesta - prometió la morena

\- Esta bien - dijo Kagura resignada - ¿Donde esta el idiota? -

\- Ni idea pero debería buscarlo entre toda esta gente - dijo la chica sin ganas

\- Suerte - deseo Kagura

Mutsu empezó a buscar entre los invitados a Sakamoto, pero ella no sabia como iba el vestido ni si llevaba antifaz y entre todos los invitados era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero de repente una melena marron llamo la atención de la chica y fue a donde se encontraba el chico de espaldas a ella.

\- Sakamoto - llamo ella al chico

El nombrado se giro y con la miro una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como sabias que era yo? - pregunto el curioso

En ese instante Mutsu pudo apreciar como iba el chico vestido, el llevaba una chaqueta roja pero diferente a la que siempre llevaba, esta tenia bordados dorados y el cuello estaba doblado hacia abajo, la chaqueta le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa negra de botones y unos pantalones blancos. Para completar el traje llevaba unas botas negras y un antifaz negro. Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un verdadero príncipe y que podía entender que las chicas lo quisieran acosar.

\- Yo... en verdad te reconocí por tus pelos - dijo la chica

\- Yo esperaba que dijeras algo mas romántico como "mi corazón sabia que eras tu" o " Intuía tu presencia desde lejos" - se quejo el chico

\- Yo nunca diría algo así - dijo ella

\- Lo se y esta bien tal y como eres - añadió el

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que debes hacer ahora? - pregunto ella

\- No hay nada que deba hacer, solo tengo que estar aquí y si alguien me habla ser amable pero nada importante, ¿Así que que te apetecería hacer my lady? - dijo el moreno besando la mano de la chica y haciéndola sonrojar

\- ¿I-Idiota que haces? Si alguien nos ve - se quejo Mutsu

\- Nadie te reconocerá, eso es lo bueno de las mascaras y aun si lo hicieran yo no pienso ocultar nuestra relación en ningún momento - añadió el sonriendo

Mutsu sintió como esas palabras la hicieron feliz y sin poderlo evitar agarro tímidamente la mano de Sakamoto sorprendiendo al moreno pero que despues empezó a sonreír.

\- Gracias Mutsu - dijo el sinceramente

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto ella confundida

\- Antes yo me aburría mucho en el castillo, todos los días eran lo mismo pero desde que tu llegaste siempre estoy feliz y no e vuelto a aburrirme - confeso el

\- Idiota, creo que eres el único príncipe que se aburre en su propio castillo - intento animarlo Mutsu

\- Nunca fui muy normal - dijo el sonriendo

En ese instante una chica se acerco al príncipe y Mutsu intento soltar su mano pero el chico no se lo permitió y educadamente le dijo a la chica que estaba acompañado y no tenia intenciones de dejar a su acompañante sola, la chica no pareció tomárselo muy bien pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- No deberías ser mas amable, si ella quería bailar contigo podrías haberlo hecho - regaño la morena

\- ¿Acaso no te molestaría que bailara con otra mujer? - pregunto el decepcionado

\- Por supuesto que me molestaría, pero se que es tu deber llevarte bien con estas personas así que no diría nada al respecto - confeso Mutsu

\- No te preocupes por eso, si fuera alguien realmente importante hubiera aceptado - explico el

\- Ya veo - dijo ella

\- Lo siento, para ti tiene que ser bastante aburrido estar a mi lado mientras hablo con gente desconocida de temas que desconoces - se disculpo Sakamoto

\- No es aburrido, además de que yo quiero saber mas sobre ti y tu mundo, quiero ser capaz de apoyarte en todo momento así que espero que puedas tener paciencia hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo - pidió Mutsu

Sakamoto la miro sorprendido y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por lo que la chica acababa de declararle.

\- Yo... no se que decir, nunca antes alguien se había interesado por saber mas sobre mi y lo que hago, todos se interesaban solo por mi "yo" que es el príncipe pero nadie por el Sakamoto idiota que solo quiere que le presten atención - confeso el chico

\- No hace falta que digas nada, yo te amo y no puedo diferenciar, para mi tu eres tu, el idiota y adorable Sakamoto - dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sakamoto estaba feliz, realmente feliz y sin importarle si alguien les prestaba atención agarro a Mutsu por la cintura y la beso. La chica intento quejarse pero la dulzura con la que el la sujetaba pudo con ella y acabo dejándose llevar, Mutsu paso sus manos por su cuello y ambos se quedaron así un rato en su propia burbuja donde todo era posible. A lo lejos Kagura veía a la pareja mientras tenia diversos pensamientos, por una parte se alegraba de ver tan feliz a Mutsu pero por otra parte tenia miedo de que el chico le hiciera daño aunque ahora le estaba empezando a caer bien y estaba segura de que con el tiempo podría verlo como un hermano mayor, pero eso solo si se casaba con Mutsu, cosa de la que ella personalmente se aseguraría. La chica se aburría y decidió ir a comer algo pero "comportándose" tal y como Mutsu le pidió.

\- Que aburrido - se quejo Sougo

\- Es nuestro trabajo - le regaño Hijikata

\- Te equivocas a partir de ahora es "tu" trabajo puesto que yo me voy a intentar molestar a alguien - dijo el chico

\- Sougo no se te ocurra hacer problemas - dijo el pelinegro pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que el chico ya desapareció entre la multitud

Sougo odiaba esas fiestas, todos comían y bailaban y el solo quería ir a alguna esquina para poder dormir sin ser molestado. Cuando el chico tenia planeado huir de la sala vio a una chica de espaldas, la chica tenia el cabello naranja y llevaba un hermoso vestido azul marino, el chico pensó que podría ser la chica con la que peleo la ultima vez en el castillo y que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, pero ella carecía de delicadeza así que la chica que se encontraba frente a el tenia que ser otra y el como buen chico que era aprovecharía para ayudar a la chica a pasar un buen rato y de paso olvidarse de la chica que el llamo poco femenina.

\- ¿Oye te apetece pasar un buen rato conmigo? - pregunto el chico con una sonrisa de las suyas

La chica se giro y de repente su angelical rostro se convirtió en una cara de asco y eso hizo al chico darse cuenta de quien era.

\- ¿Tu? - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Que hace un idiota como tu aquí? - pregunto Kagura molesta

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo ti, hasta llegue a pensar que eras una chica y todo - dijo el chico sin ningún cuidado

\- Seras cabrón - insulto la chica

\- Mas a mi favor con semejante vocabulario nunca parecerías una mujer - contesto Sougo - Aunque si no hablas, te quedas quieta y dices que si a todos mis deseos podría... no se hasta aceptar amaestrarte -

Kagura deseo poder partirle la cara en ese momento ¿Y por que no también algún que otro hueso? Definitivamente era una muy buena idea, pero le había prometido a Mutsu que tenia que comportarse así que sonrió como cualquier dama lo haría.

\- Vete a la mierda estúpido sádico - dijo Kagura alejándose de el y volviendo a la mesa con la comida

Necesitaba comer para evitar volver y asesinar a ese idiota, ella se visto con un hermoso vestido, se recogió el pelo e intento actuar de manera delicada ¿Y todo para que? Para que el chico volviera a insultarla y burlarse de ella, pues no eso se acabo, ella no se dejaría volver a pisar por nadie. La chica agarro un vaso con una bebida burbujeante y se la bebió de un golpe dispuesta a empezar a comer todo lo que se encontrara cerca.

\- ¿No te basta insultarme ahora también acabaras con la comida de la fiesta? - se burlo el chico

\- Cierra el pico imbécil - volvió a insultarlo Kagura

\- Mira o paras de insultarme o acabaras pasando la noche en los calabozos - amenazo el chico

\- Me da igual tooonto - dijo Kagura de manera muy infantil

\- Oye te estas comportando aun mas raro de lo normal ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico un poco preocupado

\- Por supuesto, solo quiero otro vaso de zumo - dijo la chica agarrando un vaso

El chico vio el vaso que Kagura denomino como "zumo" y por la experiencia que el chico tenia con las bebidas se dio cuenta a la primera de que eso era cerveza y a juzgar por el comportamiento de la chica estaba borracha. Semejante problema le había caído.

\- China deja ese vaso, ya bebiste suficiente por hoy - explico el chico

\- Déjame en paz tu no eres quien para ordenarme nada - dijo la chica intentando beber del vaso

\- No te ordeno mas bien te estoy regañando - explico el chico mientras logro quitarle el vaso

\- Solo Gin-chan y papi me pueden regañar - dijo ella molesta

¿Gin-chan? ¿Quien era ese? Sougo se enfado de golpe sin saberlo y empezó a apretar el brazo de la chica sin medir su fuerza.

\- ¿Si tanto amas a ese Gin-chan por que no esta a tu lado ahora? ¿Acaso se harto de ti? - empezó a decir Sougo cruelmente

\- El no me odia, el no es como tu, no me hace daño, el es como un padre sobreprotector y cuando le cuente que me golpeaste te amenazara - dijo ella comportándose como una niña pequeña

¿Era su padre? Sougo suspiro sin darse cuenta y aflojo un poco su agarre dándose cuenta de que había estado celoso, ¿Que acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? El odiaba a la chica así que no podía estar celoso, eso no era posible y era mas que obvio que la chica lo odiaba también.

\- Yo... - empezó a decir la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas

Sougo se puso nervioso, de esa manera la chica se veía hermosa y a pesar de su mal carácter parecía toda una mujer, ¿Si se confesaba que debería responder?

\- Yo... necesito vomitar - dijo la chica vaciando el contenido de su estomago en las botas del chico

La cara de Sougo era épica, una mezcla entre el asco, la decepción y ganas de matar a la chica pero el decidió salir con ella al pasillo para que tomara aire antes de que vomitara encima de alguien mas.

\- ¿Adonde vamos? - pregunto la chica confundida al sentir como el chico la arrastraba por el brazo

Una vez salieron al pasillo la chica se apoyo en la baranda y empezó a respirar el aire frió por unos minutos, aunque no dijo nada agradeció el que el la hubiera sacado del salón repleto de gente. La chica se sentó en el suelo sin importarle en lo absoluto manchar su vestido y el chico solo la miro de reojo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto el

\- Si - dijo ella en voz baja

\- Yo... estuve pensando mucho y mis acciones no fueron probablemente las mejores pero también tienes que reconocer que las tuyas tampoco lo fueron, aun así me gustaría que nos odiaramos menos, ¿Que te parece para el comenzar? - pregunto el chico intentando disculparse y ser amable

La chica no respondió por lo que el chico siguió hablando.

\- Ya se que estas enfadada pero aun así una tregua seria algo bueno, a cambio yo... reconoceré que hoy te veías como una verdadera mujer y estabas hasta... bonita, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, solo lo digo para que me perdones, bueno di algo que llevo un rato hablando como un idiota - se quejo el chico

Un ronquido fue la única contestación que el chico recibió y al ver a la chica dormida en el suelo dos sentimientos lo invadieron, el primero ternura, la chica no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y cayo dormida de una manera un tanto adorable y el segundo sentimiento era enfado, el decía algo amable por primera vez en su vida y la chica se dormía, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se vengaría, aunque aun no supiera como. El primer problema ahora era que hacer con la chica, no podía llevarla de vuelta al baile, no podía llevarla a su habitación puesto que no sabia cual era y no pensaba dejarla en el pasillo tirada, el príncipe estaba ocupado con las visitas por lo que no podía preguntarle tampoco. Conclusión el chico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, agarro a la chica como a un saco de patatas y la coloco sobre su hombro, mientras iba rumbo a su habitación, allí dejaría a la chica en el suelo mientras el dormía en la cama, le debía una venganza por lo de los zapatos y por dormirse así que dormir en el suelo seria lo mejor. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pudo ver como ella se removía en sueños, parecía tener una pesadilla.

\- Mami no te vayas, no me dejes sola - murmuraba la chica en sueños

Al chico le sorprendió escuchar algo así, ¿Que le habría pasado a su madre? El no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana y lo triste que el quedo cuando ella falleció de una enfermedad hacia unos años, por eso y por nada mas el chico decidió prestarle su cama, pero solo por que le dio lastima. Así que soltó a la chica en su cama sin cuidado alguno y se dispuso a irse pero la chica agarro su mano en sueños y se negaba a soltarlo.

\- Mami tengo miedo, quedate conmigo - dijo la chica y acto seguido saco fuerza de quien sabe donde y tiro del chico subiéndolo a la cama

El chico siguió forcejeando un rato para soltarse pero no tuvo resultado alguno y al final acabo dándose por vencido y se quedo dormido mientras la chica agarraba su mano fuertemente.

Eran las doce y los invitados comenzaban a abandonar el castillo pero en lugar de estar mas relajada la chica estaba bastante preocupada.

\- Sakamoto no encuentro a Kagura por ningún lado - dijo ella preocupada

\- Seguro que estará bien, ella es igual de fuerte que tu - dijo el chico tranquilo

\- Pero - intento quejarse ella

\- Ahora que no hay nadie, me debes un baile - pidió Sakamoto

\- ¿Que? Yo nunca prometí algo así - se quejo ella

\- Mutsu solo te pido un baile para hacerme feliz, ¿Tan difícil es? - dijo el intentando convencerla

Mutsu suspiro y tomo la mano del chico mientras que este sonreía feliz.

\- Yo no se bailar - confeso la morena

\- No pasa nada, yo te enseño - dijo el con una sonrisa

\- Que conste que yo te advertí - murmuro Mutsu

Sakamoto aprendería mas tarde que la chica no mentía cuando decía que no sabia bailar, era realmente mala y no paraba de pisarle los pies pero aun así no paraban de reír y divertirse, estuvieron así por horas hasta que se cansaron y Sakamoto se ofreció como un caballero a acompañar a Mutsu a su habitación.

\- No hacia falta que me acompañaras, se cuidarme perfectamente sola - dijo la chica

\- Lo se pero aun así quería asegurarme de que estabas segura, tu o el pobre idiota al que se le hubiera ocurrido atacarte - dijo el riendo

\- Le hubiera presentado a mi fiel espada - continuo bromeando ella

\- Ahora me da hasta lastima - añadió el riendo aun mas

\- Tonto - dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al moreno - Buenas noches -

\- Oye espera, no me dejes así yo quiero mas Mutsu - empezó a hablar el chico pero Mutsu cerro la puerta rápidamente

Mutsu no pudo evitar reírse desde el otro lado de la puerta, el chico mostraba su verdadera personalidad solo cuando estaba con ella y eso era algo que le gustaba mucho.

 **Continuara~~**

Se que me vais a odiar por dejar con la intriga del Okikagu pero creedme que en el próximo capitulo se explicara todo xD Dicho esto agradezco a las personas que me dejan reviews *w* y que me animan con sus comentarios ^^ Eso es todo por ahora bye~


	9. Chapter 9

Hola *w* os traigo el capitulo de esta semana así que a leer~

Gintama no me pertenece de ser así el capitulo del manga de esta semana seria completamente diferente T^T

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 9**

\- Sakamoto - grito la chica abriendo la puerta de par en par

\- ¿Que haces gritando tan temprano? Sea lo que sea yo no fui o no lo hice queriendo - intento defenderse el chico aun adormilado

\- Esta mañana temprano fui a buscar a Kagura a su habitación y no la encuentro por ningún lado, pregunte a los guardias y ninguno la vio irse ayer de la fiesta - empezó a decir la chica nerviosa

\- Ayer había mucha gente así, es normal que no la vieran y puede haber ido a dar un paseo esta mañana temprano - dijo el chico deseando poder volver a dormir

\- Ella siempre se despierta tarde - añadió la chica

Sakamoto no pudo evitar recordar cuando se quedaron a dormir en casa de Takasugi y lo temprano que se despertaron ambos para ir a secuestrar a Mutsu, por lo que no podía imaginarse que la chica despertara tarde.

\- Además - continuo diciendo la chica - Pregunte a Hijikata y dice que desde ayer en la fiesta no vio a Sougo y no hizo ningún escandalo, cosa que para el es raro -

\- Comprendo, espera a que me vista y la buscaremos por todo el castillo si hace falta - empezó a decir el chico levantándose de la cama

Mutsu salio de la habitación mientras el chico se cambiaba, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no seria capaz de recordar si el chico llevaba esta vez camiseta o no. Cuando el chico salio empezaron la busqueda por todo el castillo, conociendo los gustos de Kagura empezaron preguntando por ella en la cocina, sin resultado alguno, despues siguió el patio e incluso se fijaron en los calabozos, todo sin éxito alguno. Mutsu estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y se sentía culpable de lo que pueda haberle sucedido a la chica.

\- Es mi culpa, si le hubiera prestado un poco de atención ayer - se quejo la chica

\- No es tu culpa, si yo no te hubiera pedido que estuvieras a mi lado ayer - dijo Sakamoto

\- Tenemos que encontrarla - pidió ella preocupada

\- Si - añadió el

\- Sakamoto - llamo una voz a sus espaldas

\- ¿Habéis visto a Sougo hoy? El no apareció esta mañana en el trabajo y conociéndolo se habrá quedado vagueando en alguna esquina - dijo Hijikata

Mutsu salio corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios y Sakamoto solo pudo temblar, el esperaba por el bien del chico que no hubiera hecho semejante tontería.

\- Probablemente lo encontraremos - añadió Sakamoto

Sakamoto salio corriendo tras Mutsu y la alcanzo justo en el momento en el que ella abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose al buscado en la cama.

\- ¿Hijibaka? ¿Que haces tan temprano aquí? - pregunto el chico aun dormido

Un bulto a su lado se revolvió y levanto la cabeza desconcertada.

\- ¿Gin-chan? ¿Mucchi? - pregunto la chica adormilada

Mutsu se quedo de piedra, fue a buscar a Sougo con la sospecha de que la chica se encontraría allí pero saber que tenia razón era algo diferente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que les as echo a mi hermana? - dijo Mutsu realmente enfadada

En ese instante Sougo giro la cabeza a su izquierda y Kagura hizo lo mismo a su derecha. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron mirándose hasta que la chica lo golpeo tirandolo de la cama.

\- Maldito desgraciado, ¿Que narices te crees que eres? ¿Acaso me violaste? - grito Kagura

\- ¿Violarte a ti? No me gustan los animales, a parte de que me debes unos zapatos nuevos despues de que me vomitaste en los de ayer y yo como buen chico te traje hasta aquí mientras tu dormías como una borracha - se defendió el chico

\- ¿Y como se que no me hiciste nada? - pregunto la chica ofendida

\- En primer lugar no tienes atractivo sexual y en segundo lugar no quiero ser asesinado por dos locas - dijo el chico señalando a Kagura y Mutsu

\- No te creo y no te preocupes que con una sola loca basta para matarte - dijo Mutsu desenvainando su espada

Sakamoto vio como esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado y decidió intervenir.

\- Tranquila Mutsu, déjame tener una conversación con el de hombre a hombre - pidió el chico

\- Dame dos segundos y seré capaz de tener una conversación de mujer a mujer con el - dijo ella seriamente

Sougo estaba seguro de algo, si salia vivo de esta no volvería a ayudar a la chica china nunca.

\- Mutsu déjamelo a mi, si veo que es culpable yo mismo me encargare de dejaros a las dos ocuparos de el - propuso Sakamoto

Mutsu lo miro sin mucha convicción, pero el chico parecía muy serio con lo que decía y ella confiaba en el.

\- Kagura dejemos a estos dos solos - dijo la chica

La chica hizo caso y se levanto de la cama tropezando con su vestido, ¿Como habría logrado el chico que ella lograra entrar en la cama con ese vestido? Al pasar por al lado del chico Kagura lo miro y dijo en voz alta.

\- Tus días están contados - dijo la chica mirandolo con odio

Ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación.

\- Lo mejor sera que te pegues una ducha y te quites ese vestido - aconsejo Mutsu

\- Créeme que me muero de ganas, es muy incomodo - dijo la menor - Mucchi necesitare toneladas de jabón, quien sabe que enfermedades puede tener la cama de ese tipo -

\- Tranquila, lo conseguiré - dijo la morena

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban mirándose con mala cara.

\- Lo mejor sera que me digas la verdad, puesto que soy el único que puede intentar que ellas no te maten, de golpear no aseguro nada - dijo Sakamoto

\- No lo hice - dijo Sougo

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Maldita sea si yo paso la noche con una mujer no seria mientras ella esta borracha, al menos tengo un poco de decencia, y si pasamos la noche juntos ella lo recordaría para el resto de su vida - añadió Sougo

\- No se si eso es algo bueno - respondió el mayor

\- Y te puedo asegurar que ella amanecería sin ropa por la simple razón de que no tengo idea de como volver a poner un vestido y tendría que sacárselo puesto que tiene mas capas que una cebolla, pero lo mas importante del mundo es que nunca me acostaría con esa chica, es capaz de partirme los huesos mientras lo hacemos - dijo el chico temeroso

Sakamoto solo pudo asentir, la chica tenia un carácter del demonio. Si el chico le aseguraba que nada paso el le creería.

\- Ella se paso toda la noche llorándole a su madre - añadió Sougo

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Ella la llamaba en sueños, parecía tener una pesadilla y tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no le haría nada a alguien en ese estado - confeso el chico

\- Su madre murió cuando era pequeña, su hermano y padre nunca estaban presentes así que la única familia que tiene es Mutsu, en eso os parecéis un poco así que intenta ser mas atento con ella - pidió Sakamoto

\- Ayer me disculpe seriamente y la única respuesta que escuche fueron sus ronquidos - confeso Sougo

\- Eso tiene que haber dolido - añadió el mayor

\- Aunque me disculpe ahora ella me odiara toda la vida - dijo Sougo

\- Y si intentas acercarte a ella Mutsu te matara - aseguro Sakamoto

\- ¿No puedes convencerla? - pidió el chico

\- Ni de broma, acabamos de empezar a salir y si le digo algo lo mas probable es que acabe siendo el segundo nombre en su lista de enemigos y déjame aclararte que el primero seria el tuyo - explico Sakamoto

\- Pues no se como podría salir de este lió - se quejo el chico

Sakamoto suspiro, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea pero la posibilidad de que saliera mal y Mutsu lo matara era bastante alta.

\- Puedo conseguirte seis horas a lo máximo, me iré con Mutsu del castillo y tu tendrás ese tiempo para intentar convencer a la chica de que eres una buena persona y todo eso - propuso Sakamoto

\- Acepto, solo espero que sean suficientes - dijo Sougo

En otra parte del castillo las chicas tenían otra conversación.

\- Gracias Mucchi me siento mucho mejor - dijo la menor saliendo de la ducha

\- Me alegro - dijo Mutsu

\- Mutsu, ¿Tu crees que el no hizo nada? - pregunto Kagura

La chica no era tonta y sus ropas se encontraban exactamente en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y ella recordaba haber vomitado encima de los zapatos del chico pero despues sus recuerdos eran confusos.

\- Yo se que contigo se a comportado como un idiota contigo pero conmigo el fue amable así que no creo que sea del todo malo - explico la chica

\- Espero que tengas razón Mucchi - dijo Kagura

Mutsu abandono la habitación para ir en busqueda de Sakamoto y preguntarle como fue todo con el chico pero no hizo falta que lo buscara demasiado puesto que el apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿Que dice el? - pregunto ella seria

\- Dice que no lo hizo - explico el

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - pregunto la chica

Sakamoto no respondió a la pregunta y pasados unos minutos intento cambiar de tema.

\- Mutsu me e dado cuenta que desde que estamos saliendo juntos nunca estuvimos en algún lugar solos, así que pensé que podríamos ir en una cita a la ciudad, yo tengo mañana el día libre y podemos pasar un buen rato solos relajandonos - propuso el chico

\- Pero ¿Y Kagura? - pregunto la chica

\- Por favor - pidió el

Mutsu suspiro, no le vendría mal un tiempo de paz, aunque fueran unas horas.

\- Esta bien - acepto la chica

\- Gracias pequeña eres la mejor - dijo Sakamoto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mutsu - Mañana temprano pasare a recogerte -

\- Vale - dijo ella

Una vez que el chico se había ido y ella entro a su habitación una pregunta paso por su cabeza, ¿Que es lo que se hacia en una cita? Mutsu no era tonta, sabia lo que eran las citas, o eso quería creer, pero no sabia como comportarse ni que ponerse y eso la ponía muy nerviosa así que para tranquilizarse decidió ir a entrenar con la espada y con suerte estar lo suficientemente cansada para lograr dormir rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Mutsu se encontraba dando vueltas como loca en su habitación esperando a que el chico tocara a la puerta, ella estaría tranquila si el chico no hubiera utilizado la palabra "cita" para describir la actividad que realizarían, esa palabra la ponía de los nervios y no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, para su suerte o desgracia escucho golpes en la puerta, indicando la llegada del chico.

\- Buenos días Mutsu, ¿Estas lista para nuestra cita? - pregunto el chico detrás de la puerta

\- B-Buenos días - dijo la chica tímidamente mientras abría la puerta

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el preocupado

\- Si - dijo ella muy seria

\- Tienes ojeras ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? - pregunto el preocupado

\- Idiota es tu culpa, si no hubieras dicho que era una cita no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa... yo no se como debo comportarme en una cita ni que ropa llevar ni siquiera me gustan hacer el tipo de cosas normales que se hacen en una cita - confeso la chica

\- Lo siento Mutsu, fue mi culpa por expresarme mal, yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo haciendo cosas que nos gusten a ambos, tu no tienes por que vestirte con algo que no te guste ni comportarte diferente, si eso fuera así no tendría ningún significado, aunque me sorprende que a estas alturas te preocupe como comportarte ante mi teniendo en cuenta las veces que me amenazaste con matarme, me insultaste y golpeaste - dijo el bromeando

La chica añadió un golpe mas a la lista de Sakamoto y el chico solo pudo pensar que se lo gano por meterse con ella.

\- Aunque me golpees te quiero - dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo que Mutsu se sonrojara - Y me alegra que estuvieras pensando tanto en nuestra cita, pero ahora es tiempo de que no pienses mas así que vamos a pasarlo bien -

La chica sonrió y ambos fueron a los establos a por los caballos.

\- Iremos en una carroza - dijo el chico

\- ¿Porque? Los caballos son mas comodos - explico ella

\- Pero podemos hablar mas tranquilos en la carroza mientras vamos a la ciudad - añadió el chico

\- Si vamos hablando en la carroza me quedare sin tema para conversar antes de llegar a la ciudad - dijo Mutsu preocupada

\- AHAHAHA ¿Mutsu tiene miedo de quedarse sin conversación? No te preocupes por ello puesto que yo siempre tengo algún tema de conversación cuando estoy contigo - dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora

\- ¿Eso debería ser considerado algo bueno? - pregunto ella ignorando su sonrisa o al menos intentandolo

\- Por supuesto - dijo el

\- Ve a buscar a algún guardia mientras yo aviso a Kagura de que nos marchamos - propuso la chica

\- Ok -

Mutsu fue a buscar a la chica a su habitación y tal y como pensó ella seguía durmiendo y tardo en atender la puerta.

\- ¿Mucchi? ¿Que haces a estas horas de la madrugada aquí? - pregunto Kagura aun con sueño

\- Kagura son las diez de la mañana - informo Mutsu

\- Pues eso, de la madrugada - repitió la chica

\- Da igual, venia a decirte que estaré fuera del castillo por unas horas así que intenta no destruir todo mientras tanto y no cometas un asesinato - pidió Mutsu muy seria

\- ¿Un asesinato? ¿Yo? ¿Como dices esas cosas Mucchi? ¿Que no me conoces? Yo jamas atacaria con una sombrilla a un chico ni le rompería todos los huesos uno a uno y mucho menos si ese chico es un maldito sádico - dijo Kagura no muy convincente

\- Kagura acabas de decirme justo lo que planeabas hacer, no te pido mucho solo intenta no matarlo, evítalo si así es mas fácil - pidió la morena de nuevo

\- Lo intentare - prometió Kagura

Mutsu se fue sin creer del todo lo que Kagura le prometió pero si volvía y el castillo no existía mas le echaría toda la culpa a Sougo por provocar a su "dulce e inofensiva hermanita" si es que la chica no lo había matado antes.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Mutsu? - pregunto el chico

\- No me fió de que Kagura no destruya nada - confeso Mutsu

Sakamoto sabia que Sougo intentaría hacer las paces con la chica y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Destrucción por todos lados. Pero si le decía eso a Mutsu seria golpeado y volverían al castillo anulando su cita, así que como todo hombre valiente le oculto la verdad a la chica y espero que no se enterara, total un castillo se puede reparar, sus huesos si la chica se entera no serian tan fáciles de reparar.

\- T-Todo estará bien, creo - mintió el

La pareja empezó a hablar bastante animada sobre diversos temas de manera que ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la ciudad. La carroza los dejo en la entrada de la ciudad que estaba llena de gente, con el buen tiempo mucha gente salio a pasear o simplemente a hacer compras.

\- El trayecto se me hizo corto - confeso Mutsu

\- Y tu creías no ser capaz de tener una conversación decente conmigo - dijo el chico

\- Supongo que me resulta bastante fácil hablar contigo - añadió ella

\- Me alegra oír eso - dijo el con una gran sonrisa - ¿A donde te gustaría ir? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? A mi me da igual, donde tu quieras estará bien - dijo Mutsu

Sakamoto la miro seriamente y acto seguido se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, llamando la atención de la gente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - pregunto ella confundida

\- Quiero que me digas a donde te gustaría ir y hasta entonces no me moveré de aquí - dijo el muy serio

La gente no paraba de mirarlos y hacer comentarios mientras reían o se quejaban de la actitud de ambos.

\- Sakamoto si saben que alguien de tu estatus social hace este tipo de cosas - se quejo ella

\- Aquí nadie sabe quien soy, solo soy un chico sentado en el suelo nada mas - aclaro el chico

\- Es vergonzoso por favor levantate - pidió ella empezando a molestarse

\- Lo haré cuando tu me digas donde quieres ir - explico Sakamoto

\- Sakamoto - lo llamo ella

El chico solo la miro serio.

\- Si sigues así me iré sin ti - amenazo la chica

Ninguna reacción por parte del chico.

\- No es ninguna broma - volvió a amenazar Mutsu

Una pared reaccionaria mas que el chico en ese instante.

\- ¿Acaso eres un crio? ¿Que sera lo próximo? ¿Tendrás un ataque de ira? - pregunto la morena

Por ultima vez no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del chico así que Mutsu muy molesta comenzó a caminar sola en dirección a la ciudad.

\- Vete a la mierda me voy sola - grito ella enfadada

\- ¿Tan malo es que quiera hacer algo que te guste? - dijo el chico susurrando al oído de Mutsu

La chica se sobresalto, hace unos segundos estaba sentado a unos metros de ella, ¿Como llego tan rápido a su lado?

\- ¿Estas enfadada? - pregunto el sabiendo la respuesta

\- Y mucho idiota - añadió ella

\- Mutsu- llamo el

\- Vuelves a comportarte como un niño y te golpeare sin dudarlo - amenazo la chica

\- Me parece bien - dijo el dándole un rápido beso en los labios a la chica - Eso es algo que un adulto haría -

\- Cuando quieres eres demasiado listo - dijo ella mas tranquila, el chico jugaba sucio

\- Cuando se trata de ti - añadió Sakamoto - ¿Entonces donde vamos? -

Mutsu refunfuño algo por la pregunta del chico pero al alzar la vista vio una tienda a unos metros de ella que le llamo la atención, no era para nada lo que ella escucho que se suele visitar en una cita pero el dijo que cualquier cosa estaba bien.

\- La tienda de armas - dijo la chica en voz baja pero el chico pudo escucharla

\- Me parece una buena idea - dijo el sonriendo

La chica se tranquilizo al escuchar eso y ambos entraron en la tienda, la chica parecía estar tranquila en ese ambiente y eso le encanto al chico.

\- Kya Que guapo - grito una chica

\- Si, no se encuentra un chico como el todos los días - dijo otra chica al lado

Sakamoto escucho como ambas chicas hablaban de el pero el no les presto mayor atención y siguió mirando como Mutsu estaba ilusionada con las espadas.

\- Disculpa nos estábamos preguntando si querrías tener una cita con nosotras - pregunto una de las chicas

\- Sakamoto perdona la tardanza yo- empezó a hablar la morena pero se quedo callada al ver a las chicas

\- ¿Es tu novia? - pregunto una de las chicas con mala cara

\- No digas tonterías, ¿No ves que esta comprando armas? Que clase de mujer compraría armas en una cita - dijo la otra chica

Mutsu se sintió herida pero iba a contestarle algo a la chica si no fuera porque Sakamoto se le adelanto.

\- ¿Que acaso no se nota? Ella es mi amada novia y no tiene absolutamente nada que envidiaros así que os agradecería que os largarais y nos dejarais disfrutar de nuestra cita - dijo el chico agarrando a Mutsu por la cintura y acercándola a el

Mutsu se sorprendió de la seriedad con la que Sakamoto dijo eso mientras las chicas salieron corriendo.

\- Gracias por defenderme - dijo Mutsu

\- No podía quedarme callado mientras alguien insulta a la persona que amo - respondió Sakamoto

Mutsu sonrió y le ofreció un objeto envuelto en una tela.

\- Es un regalo - dijo ella

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? - pregunto el

\- Ya acéptalo de una vez - dijo Mutsu avergonzada

El chico tomo el objeto y lo desenvolvió para ver que era una daga, no era nada del otro mundo, no tenia ningún tipo de adorno y lo único diferente era la empuñadura que era de color azul con un poco de dorado.

\- ¿Una daga? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Yo se que no es nada especial y tampoco nada comparado a lo que tu podrías comprarte con tu dinero pero pensé que podría ayudar a defenderte en caso de emergencia aunque ahora que lo pienso tienes que tener un montón de dagas y- empezó a decir Mutsu cada vez mas nerviosa y avergonzada

Mutsu no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el chico la abrazo fuertemente y dejo un beso en su cabeza sorprendiéndola.

\- Gracias por pensar en mi Mutsu - dijo el sonriendo muy feliz

\- No tienes que dar las gracias - respondió ella avergonzada

Cuando Sakamoto la soltó ella tomo su mano haciendo que el chico sonriera.

\- ¿Y ahora donde vamos? - pregunto el

\- Yo elegí la tienda de armas así que ahora te toca a ti - añadió la chica

\- Me parece justo, ¿Te parece si comemos algo? - propuso Sakamoto

\- Creo que ya sabes como acabara esto - dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Teniendo la experiencia de comer junto a ti y a Kagura se que me quedare con hambre y tu te comeras todo lo que encuentres - añadió el sonriendo también

\- Así es - dijo Mutsu

Mutsu comió tres platos seguidos mientras Sakamoto apenas y se pudo acabar el suyo, el cocinero se sorprendió por lo mucho que comía la chica pero no dijo nada al respecto. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en varias tiendas hasta que llego la hora de regresar y ambos volvieron al carruaje.

\- ¿Te divertiste hoy? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Mucho, nunca pensé que una cita seria algo tan divertido - confeso ella

\- Yo soy un príncipe, por lo que no puedo prometerte que siempre sera tan fácil escaparme y pasar tiempo contigo en la ciudad pero te prometo que intentare que te diviertas lo mas que puedas - dijo el sonriendo

\- Gracias - añadió ella sonriendole

\- Y sin que haga falta que te pongas vestidos ni que hagas lo que yo pida - explico Sakamoto

Mutsu puso mala cara ante la mención de los vestidos y a Sakamoto le entro aun mas curiosidad.

Mutsu hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte - dijo Sakamoto

\- No puedo asegurarte que te responda - añadió Mutsu

\- ¿Porque no usas vestidos? Si no quieres no hace falta que respondas - pregunto el chico

\- No pensaba hacerlo - dijo Mutsu seria

\- Ok esta bien - añadió Sakamoto

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ambos hasta que pasados unos minutos Sakamoto se decidió a romperlo.

\- Maldita sea ahora tengo mas ganas de saberlo - dijo el chico curioso

\- ¿Porque es tan importante para ti saber eso? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Porque quiero conocerte y saber quien eres y como llegaste a ser así - dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu suspiro y despues de unos segundos que a Sakamoto le parecieron eternos ella comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez probaste a pelear o correr con un largo vestido y zapatos de tacón? Es incomodo y caes al suelo antes de levantarte si quiera aparte de que todos los hombres empiezan a tratarte como si fueras una muñeca de cristal o una débil flor que pudiera romperse al mas mínimo contacto y yo odio eso mas que nada, prefiero que me traten como una igual puesto que se defenderme por mi misma - empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Yo no me podía imaginar algo así - comenzó a decir el - aunque si me preguntas mi opinión yo creo que Mutsu no es para nada débil y aun así es como una flor, como una rosa, eres hermosa y admirada por todos pero nadie se atreve a intentar tocarte por miedo a tus espinas, pero ellas son quienes te hacen quien eres, una persona realmente fuerte y capaz de defenderse a si misma y a los que te rodean - dijo el chico

Mutsu se quedo mirandolo sonrojada sin decir nada por unos minutos.

\- Eres el único que a dicho algo semejante, es algo bastante impresionante para venir de ti - añadió Mutsu

\- AHAHA a veces puedo llegar a ser genial ¿No crees? - dijo Sakamoto riendo

\- Bueno eso esta por verse - añadió Mutsu riendo mientras tomaba la mano del chico

La chica se sorprendió de lo rápido que se acostumbro a tener ese tipo de gestos con el chico, se había vuelto tan natural como respirar y lo peor es que no le importaría si permanecía así toda su vida.

La carroza paro de golpe sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto ella al guardia que llevaba la carroza

\- Hay un hombre tirado en el camino - respondió el guardia

\- Quedate aquí, puede que sea una trampa - pidió la chica

\- Por esa razón no pienso dejarte ir sola - dijo el serio

\- Sakamoto no es una negociación, es una orden, te quedaras aquí - ordeno ella saliendo de la carroza y cerrando la puerta

\- Tiene las agallas para ordenarme que me quede aquí, me encanta - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo - Lastima que no me guste obedecer ordenes -

El chico salio de la carroza para encontrarse a Mutsu con su espada desenvainada y acercándose a un hombre que estaba recostado en el suelo con la espalda descansando en un árbol, el hombre tenia las ropas manchadas de sangre.

\- ¿Esta muerto? - pregunto el chico

La chica se acerco al hombre y de pronto su cara cambio completamente a una de enfado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo así? - regaño Mutsu

\- Mutsu el hombre esta herido - explico Sakamoto como si no fuera obvio

\- Te equivocas, es la sangre de sus enemigos, el no tiene ni una sola herida - añadió la chica

\- Mutsu hace años que no me ves ¿Y lo primero que haces es gritarme? - se quejo el hombre levantándose

\- Igual de vago que siempre maestro - dijo Mutsu

\- Te dije millones de veces que no me llames maestro, llámame papi como hace Kagura - se quejo el hombre

\- Y yo seguiré diciendo millones de veces que nunca te llamare así Umibozu - añadió Mutsu

\- Mutsu creo que estoy un poco perdido, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Sakamoto

Umibozu puso mala cara y antes de que Mutsu pudiera contestar le respondió al chico.

\- Soy el amado padre de Mutsu ¿Y tu quien eres para Mutsu? - dijo el hombre con orgullo

Mutsu no dudo en lanzarle uno de los cuchillos que ella escondía en sus botas.

\- El es la persona que se encargo de mi cuando mi padre falleció, es el padre de Kagura - explico la chica

\- Ya veo, es un placer conocerlo - dijo Sakamoto siendo sincero

\- No puedo decir lo mismo, ¿Quien eres para mi pequeña hija? No me caes bien - dijo agarrándose a la pierna de la chica mientras se quejaba y miraba mal a Sakamoto

Sakamoto no pudo evitar pensar que en esa familia todos intentaban arrebatarle el cariño de la chica.

\- Suéltame calvo - dijo Mutsu quitándose al hombre de la pierna

\- No soy calvo, solo le di vacaciones a mi cabello - se quejo el

\- Maestro el es para mi lo que una vez fue Kouka para ti - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Kouka? - pregunto el moreno sin comprender nada

\- Comprendo, pero no pienso darte a mi hija mayor tan fácilmente - se quejo Umibozu poniendo mala cara

\- ¿Tenéis pensado parar de discutir o puedo irme primero? - pregunto la chica molesta

\- No me abandones Mutsu - se quejo Umibozu

\- Llevas todo el día amenazando con abandonarme - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Solo quiero volver al castillo antes de que Kagura destroce todo y no tengo ganas de veros pelear como idiotas - regaño Mutsu

\- ¿Castillo? ¿Kagura esta en un castillo? ¿Que lió armo esta vez? - pregunto el hombre preocupado

\- Por ahora ninguno, el castillo es de este idiota - dijo la chica señalando a Sakamoto

\- ¿El... tiene un castillo? - pregunto confundido Umibozu

\- Es un príncipe - aclaro la chica

\- Ya veo... eso cambia las cosas... ni sueñes que pienso darte a mi hija solo porque seas rico - dijo el hombre mirando mal a Sakamoto igualmente

Mutsu se harto de las discusiones de los hombres y subió a la carroza pidiendo al guardia que la llevara al castillo y dejara a los idiotas allí.

\- Mutsu no nos dejes aquí - pidieron ambos al unisono

Pero la chica los ignoro, así aprenderían la lección, cuando llegara al castillo mandaría que alguien los recogiera pero mientras que arreglaran sus problemas sin molestarla.

 **Continuara~~**

Hubo demasiado Sakamutsu pero no me olvide del Okikagu *w* en el siguiente capitulo les tocara a esos dos así que mientras a esperar xD Subiré el próximo capitulo en una semana (probablemente) pues estoy liada con los exámenes T^T Ya sabéis que si me dejáis un review me alegráis el día y vosotros queréis alegrarme el día no? :) Por cierto alguien de aquí lee el manga de Gintama T^T Que opináis del de esta semana? Yo quiero sentarme y llorar en una esquina T^T el gorila siempre juega con nuestros sentimientos.

P.D. No creo que a nadie le interese pero me cree una pagina en facebook y aviso cada vez que subo un capitulo nuevo y subo algo de contenido de Gintama también así que os dejo el nombre por si os interesa *w* - Admin. Mutsu

Eso es todo besitos~ bye ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hola *w* os traigo el nuevo capitulo así que os dejo leer tranquilamente ^^

Gintama no me pertenece o si no cierto cuervo estaría bajo tierra hace capítulos T^T

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 10**

Cuando la chica llego al castillo fue en busqueda de Kagura, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, o mejor dicho que no hubiera asesinado a Sougo y para avisarle que Umibozu estaba de vuelta. Pero la chica se sorprendió de ver que la chica la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Kagura? - pregunto la morena - ¿Estas bien? -

\- Mucchi - dijo la chica abrazándola

\- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Mutsu preocupada

Kagura intento no encontrarse con el chico, tal y como Mutsu le había pedido así que evito la cocina muy a su pesar y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo puesto que antes nunca había podido mirarlo a fondo. Pero al parecer tenia un amuleto de la mala suerte con ella puesto que acabo encontrándose con el chico en uno de los pasillos.

\- ¿China? ¿Que haces por aquí? - pregunto Sougo

La chica se dio media vuelta y lo ignoro, pero el chico no es de los que se deja ganar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Piensas huir de mi? - pregunto el chico

\- ¿Ya ni me hablas? - volvió a decir Sougo

\- Cobarde - se quejo el chico molesto de que ella no le respondiera

Da igual lo que el chico dijera puesto que ella no se giraba y lo ignoraba.

\- Siento lo de tu madre - dijo el siendo sincero

La chica paro en seco y lo miro con sorpresa y molestia, ¿Como sabia el de eso?

\- El otro día te emborrachaste y cuando te lleve dormida a mi habitación no parabas de llorar y pedirle a tu madre que no te abandonara - explico Sougo

\- Eso no te interesa sádico - dijo ella molesta

\- A mi hermana le paso lo mismo - confeso el

\- No pienso tenerte lastima - dijo ella

\- Tampoco lo esperaba - aclaro el sonriendo

En ese instante un chico apareció en el pasillo y se quedo mirando la escena sorprendido.

\- Finalmente te encontré - dijo el chico feliz

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te conozco? - pregunto Kagura confundida

\- Te vi en la fiesta, estabas hermosa y cuando fui a pedirte un baile habías desaparecido así que te busque para pedirte una cita - explico el chico muy contento

\- ¿Una cita? ¿A ella? Chico eso es tener agallas - dijo Sougo molesto

\- Tu callate idiota - regaño Kagura

\- ¿Y entonces? - pregunto el chico

\- Me temo que ella no puede salir contigo puesto que tenemos "ese" tipo de relación - dijo Sougo molesto

\- Que mierda estas dici- empezó a quejarse la chica pero fue interrumpida por los labios del chico al que ella llamaba sádico

El la estaba besando, el muy desvergonzado la beso de golpe. Sougo miro desafiante al chico que avergonzado salio corriendo. La chica golpeo a Sougo fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que el se separara de ella.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que narices se te paso por la cabeza para hacer algo así? - pregunto la chica molesta mientras se resfregaba el brazo en los labios intentando "limpiarse"

\- El pobre chico no sabia lo bestia que puedes ser así que tenia que avisarle - dijo el defendiendo sus actos

\- Seras idiota - grito ella enfadada

\- Además de que el solo se fijo en ti por tu apariencia - explico el

\- Y gracias a ti ni eso volverá a suceder, ya nunca seré tomada como esposa - se quejo Kagura

\- Si quieres yo te tomare, te daré una bonita casa donde podrás llevar una vida simple y tranquila además de tener tres comidas al día - añadió el chico sin pensar

Kagura se sonrojo, ¿Acaso el muy idiota le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

\- Ya sabes que uno siempre necesita una criada y una mascota así que teniéndote a ti seria un dos en uno - dijo el chico intentando ocultar lo anterior dicho

La chica lo agarro por el cuello y lo tiro desde el primer piso hacia al patio.

\- Maldito imbécil - grito la chica furiosa

\- Seras bruta - se quejo el chico desde el suelo

Mutsu escucho la historia y no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era un idiota, cada vez que decía algo bueno la acababa liando.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que me ilusione cuando dijo eso - dijo Kagura en voz baja pero la morena logro escucharla

\- Kagura, ¿A ti te gusta Sougo? - pregunto Mutsu

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que preguntas algo así? El es un idiota, siempre nos estamos golpeando, me insulta, nos seguimos peleando, se mete conmigo... pero a pesar de todo me cuida muy a su manera - dijo Kagura mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

\- Todo estará bien Kagura - añadió Mutsu abrazando a Kagura

\- ¿Pero porque me tiene que gustar si es tan malo conmigo? - pregunto la menor

\- Uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora - explico Mutsu

\- No quiero volver a verlo - se quejo Kagura

\- Kagura se que no es el mejor momento pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, algo importante - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿El que? - pregunto la chica

\- Hoy me encontré con tu padre - explico la morena

\- ¿Que? ¿Donde? - pregunto Kagura

\- En el bosque, empezó a pelearse con Sakamoto así que me fui y los mande a buscar mas tarde, en este momento deberían estar llegando - informo Mutsu

\- ¿Porque lo dejaste venir? - pregunto Kagura

\- Pensé que querrías verlo y el probablemente quiera llevarte con el - dijo la morena

\- Yo no me quiero ir, yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con Mucchi y despues regresar con Gin-chan - se quejo la menor

\- ¿Segura que eso es lo que deseas? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Si - afirmo la chica

\- Entonces deberías decírselo a el - dijo la mayor

\- El nunca me escucha - se quejo Kagura

\- Yo hablare con el si eso es lo que quieres - ofreció Mutsu

\- Por favor - pidió la chica

\- Pero intenta que no conozca a Sougo o probablemente habrán problemas - advirtió Mutsu

\- El siempre aparece cuando menos quiero verlo - se quejo Kagura

\- Suele suceder - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Mutsu - grito una voz masculina desde el patio

\- Parece que ya llegaron - dijo la morena

\- Y parecen molestos - añadió la menor

\- Eso es normal, los deje solos en el bosque, pero se lo ganaron - explico la chica

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y se asomaron al pasillo encontrándose con los dos hombres que estaban en la planta baja.

\- Mutsu de verdad nos abandonaste en el bosque - se quejo Sakamoto

\- No te quejes que os mande a buscar mas tarde - se defendió la morena

\- ¿Papi? - pregunto Kagura

\- Kagura mi querida hija pequeña - dijo Umibozu feliz

\- Mucchi el esta diciendo cosas asquerosas de nuevo - dijo Kagura con cara de asco

\- Desgraciadamente no cambio nada en todo este tiempo - añadió la morena

\- No digáis eso - se quejo Umibozu

\- Dejad de gritar que no estamos en el mercado, ya bajamos - dijo Mutsu

Las chicas fueron al patio donde los hombres se encontraban y Umibozu al verlas se dirigió corriendo para abrazarlas pero Kagura lo golpeo antes de que lograra tocarlas.

\- Deja de actuar como un pervertido - se quejo la chica

\- ¿A que mi hija es adorable? - dijo Umibozu orgulloso

\- Nunca creí conocer a alguien mas loco que yo - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Acaso creías ser el único? Príncipe egocéntrico - dijo Umibozu

\- Por lo que veo os comportasteis civilizadamente y no os matasteis el uno al otro - añadió Mutsu

Sakamoto aparto la mirada al mismo tiempo que Umibozu se quedo en silencio y lo miro serio, mala señal, muy mala señal.

\- Bueno... digamos que... nos golpeamos un poco - explico sakamoto

\- Par de idiotas - dijo Mutsu suspirando

Sakamoto no pudo evitar recordar la discusión que tuvo con el hombre calvo en el bosque.

Mutsu los abandono ignorando sus quejas y ambos hombres quedaron solos en el bosque.

\- Mi adorable Mutsu se a vuelto fría conmigo por tu culpa - se quejo Umibozu

\- En primer lugar ella siempre fue fría y en segundo lugar fue culpa de los dos por pelear - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Es verdad lo que ella dijo? - pregunto el hombre serio

\- ¿El que? - pregunto Sakamoto sin comprender

\- Que tu eres como esa mujer fue para mi - dijo el mayor

\- No se quien es esa mujer de la que habláis pero Mutsu para mi es una persona muy importante - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

\- ¿La amas? - pregunto Umibozu

\- Daría mi vida por ella si hiciera falta - confeso el moreno

\- ¿Como se que no le partiras el corazón? - pregunto de nuevo el hombre

\- Eso no es algo que pueda asegurar, pero prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que ella siempre este feliz - prometió el príncipe

\- Eso no es suficiente para mi, si algún día te cansas de estar con ella Mutsu se sentira fatal y se quedara sola - se quejo Umibozu

\- Si yo me cansara de estar con ella y se lo dijera el que la pasaría mal seria yo, ambos sabemos que tiene un carácter del demonio, tampoco se quedaría sola porque os tiene a Kagura y a ti y además no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla ir nunca, ella es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y es una de las pocas personas que siempre me dice lo que piensa a la cara sin temor por las represarías, ella cuida mi espalda y se que puedo confiarle mi vida - confeso Sakamoto

\- Y en el futuro, ¿Que clase de planes tienes junto a ella? Eres un príncipe y la gente como tu no se casa con personas como Mutsu - pregunto el hombre

\- Eso es verdad, normalmente la gente de alta sociedad no pensaría en casarse con un plebeyo, pero yo no soy una persona normal, me conocen como el cabezota de Sakamoto y nunca desisto cuando quiero algo y créeme que entre mis planes para el futuro esta casarme con Mutsu y eso es algo en lo que no pienso ceder - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

\- Ella no sera la cariñosa esposa que te puedas imaginar, ella es la segunda mujer con peor carácter que yo haya conocido y si hay algo de lo que un hombre debería tener miedo es de la especie llamada esposa, ella no dudara en golpearte con todo lo que tenga si la haces enfadar - advirtió Umibozu

\- Y estaría encantado de estar a su lado aun cuando quiera intentar matarme, yo no busco una esposa que solo sirva de nombre, que nunca diga lo que piensa y que solo sirva como imagen de la realeza, yo quiero a Mutsu a mi lado, ella para mi es perfecta aun si intenta partirme un par de huesos - confeso el moreno

\- Masoquista - dijo el mayor

\- Puede que sea así, pero por lo que dices tu eras igual con tu esposa - replico el chico

\- Ella era una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa, todos los hombres intentaron proponerle matrimonio pero fueron rechazados instantáneamente, aun no se que vio ella en mi pero me eligió como su compañero de vida e incluso fue a vivir a la tribu conmigo, pero el ambiente no era bueno para ella y acabo muriendo de una enfermedad, ella hasta el ultimo momento no perdió su orgullo y sonrisa - dijo Umibozu melancólico

\- Parece que era una buena mujer, lo siento - dijo Sakamoto triste por la historia que acababa de escuchar

\- Mutsu y Kagura se parecen mucho a ella, o tal vez sean los delirios de este orgulloso padre, pero no quiero que ellas pierdan su fuerza y orgullo, quiero que ellas sean felices y me preocupo mucho por eso - explico el

\- Yo cuidare de Mutsu, aunque al final ella me acabe cuidando a mi, así que no te preocupes, eres libre de venir a visitarla siempre que quieras, total si la cocinera puede hacer suficiente comida para Mutsu y Kagura también podrá hacer para alguien mas - ofreció el moreno

\- Entonces esta decidido, me quedare a vivir con vosotros - dijo Umibozu contento

\- ¿Que? Eso no es lo que dije, si tu estas aquí no tendré tiempo para estar a solas con Mutsu - se quejo Sakamoto

\- ¿Como que a solas con mi pequeña e indefensa hija? - grito Umibozu

\- Que ella no es indefensa, a parte de que no tiene nada que ver contigo - replico el moreno

\- No dejare que te aproveches de mi pequeña - se quejo el hombre

Sakamoto y Umibozu empezaron a pelear y darse un par de golpes para acabar riendo como idiotas al final, estuvieron así hasta que un carruaje los recogió.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Piensan decir lo que sucedió? - pidió Mutsu viendo que los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio y evitaron su mirada

\- El chico dice que piensa pedirte ma- empezó a decir Umibozu

\- Pero no lo digas idiota - grito Sakamoto evitando que nadie escuchara nada

\- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? - pidió Mutsu perdiendo la paciencia

\- Cosas de hombres - dijo rápidamente Sakamoto

\- Entonces os dejamos hablando de cosas de hombres - dijo ella molesta

\- No Mutsu, no me dejes con este loco - pidió el moreno

Kagura y Mutsu se marcharon ignorandolos y dejandolos discutir de nuevo sobre por culpa de quien se habían marchado las chicas.

\- ¿No ibas a hablar con papi? - pregunto Kagura

\- Así es, pero mejor lo pospondré puesto que no tengo ganas de escuchar de como se queja de Sakamoto - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Porque serán tan ruidosos? - se quejo Kagura

\- Ni idea - añadió la morena

\- Kagura - llamo una voz a sus espaldas

Kagura puso cara de asco y se escondió tras Mutsu.

\- ¿No hiciste suficiente? - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- ¿Podría hablar a solas con Kagura? - pidió Sougo

\- Lárgate maldito - grito Kagura enfadada

\- Creo que eso fue un no - añadió Mutsu

\- Por favor - pidió el de nuevo

Kagura se asombro viendo esas palabras venir de el, pero aun así dudaba de si debía quedarse a solas con el chico.

\- ¿Como puedo estar segura de que no volverás a sobrepasarte conmigo? - pregunto Kagura

\- No tengo ganas de que me dejes casi muerto y que Mutsu acabe el trabajo - explico el chico

\- Ella se quedara cerca mientras hablamos - ordeno la chica

\- Esta bien - cedió Sougo

\- Si te molesta puedes echarle alguna bebida caliente encima - dijo Mutsu para que solo Kagura la escuchara

Kagura y Sougo entraron en una habitación para hablar mientras que Mutsu se quedo afuera, ella no podría escuchar su conversación estando allí pero si el chico intentaba hacer algo indecente ella estaba cerca para rematarlo tal y como dijo el antes.

\- Tienes un minuto - dijo Kagura

\- No pienso pedirte perdón por lo que hice, puesto que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto - dijo Sougo

Kagura lo miro enfadada y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero el chico la agarro de la mano y la paro.

\- Déjame acabar de hablar, no me arrepiento porque me gusto el beso, yo no se que es lo que me pasa desde que te conocí, si a mi me daba problemas una mujer solo me deshacia de ella y ya esta pero tu no solo me das problemas, me golpeas, no eres nada femenina y aun así me muero de celos cuando alguien se te acerca, el solo pensar que salieras con ese chico me hacia arder por dentro - empezó a decir el chico - Cuando no te veo en todo el día me pongo de mal humor y recorro todo el castillo intentando encontrarte para poder pasar tiempo contigo, yo no se como hablar con las mujeres así que te molesto para que me prestes atención además de que cuando te enfadas pones unas caras bastante graciosas, se que también hay veces en las que me paso con mis comentarios pero es algo que no puedo evitar -

Kagura no sabia que decir, ¿El chico se estaba confesando? El chico que parecía odiarla, ¿El Sádico? El corazón de la chica parecía querer salir corriendo.

\- Ahora es cuando puedes decir algo - dijo el chico nervioso

\- ¿Yo te gusto? - pregunto Kagura

\- Si - confeso el

\- ¿Yo? - volvió a preguntar la chica

\- Si - dijo el chico perdiendo un poco la paciencia

\- ¿Eres idiota? - pregunto ella

\- La idiota eres tu que preguntas lo mismo dos veces - añadió el

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? - amenazo Kagura

\- ¿Se puede saber porque estamos peleando? - pregunto el molesto

\- Porque te gusto - añadió Kagura

\- ¿Y por eso te enfadas? - pregunto el de nuevo

\- ¿Que te gusta de mi? - pregunto ella curiosa

\- Eso también me gustaría saberlo - confeso Sougo

\- Esto es un problema - añadió la chica

\- Dímelo a mi, si Hijibaka se entera se reirá de mi por años - dijo el chico con mala cara

\- ¿Porque siempre te metes con el? ¿Que hizo para que lo odies tanto? - pregunto ella curiosa

\- Larga historia, pero no me cambies de tema, ¿Vas a salir conmigo o no? - dijo el chico volviendo al tema principal

\- Yo... no lo se - dijo Kagura nerviosa

\- Eso es una respuesta no valida - añadió Sougo

\- ¿Como que respuesta no valida? Entonces no - dijo la chica molesta

\- Respuesta no valida - volvió a decir el

\- ¿Que dices? Puedo responder lo que quiera - dijo ella enfadada

\- Te equivocas, aceptaras la propuesta porque estas loca por mi - añadió el chico con una sonrisa autosuficiente

\- ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro? - pregunto ella desafiándolo

\- Que tu cara es del mismo color que tu vestido además de que cuando te bese no pareció disgustarte mucho - explico el

\- Si por acabar golpeandote significa que me gusto créeme que me gusto mucho - dijo ella molesta

\- Vamos china no seas tímida - dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Kagura pensó en gritar para que Mutsu lo ayudara, también pensó en golpear el punto débil del chico, puesto que según Gin-chan la única manera de dañar el orgullo y lo que no es el orgullo de un hombre era golpeandolo allí pero una pequeña parte en su cerebro le decía que disfrutara el momento y para su suerte o desgracia gano esa ultima parte. El chico acorto la distancia esperando que la chica lo golpeara pero cuando sus labios se juntaron la chica lo obligo a acercarse mas a ella y el chico acepto gustoso. Cuando se separaron el chico la miro con una de sus sonrisas que no podían significar nada bueno.

\- Te dije que te gustaba - añadió el con una sonrisa

La chica se acerco a los labios del chico sorprendiéndolo y cuando estaba a unos milímetros de tocarlos se detuvo.

\- Créeme que el que esta loco por mi eres tu, así que mas te vale comportarte como debes - dijo la chica rozando los labios del chico al hablar y mas tarde separándose sin besarlo

El chico se quedo sorprendido y solo pudo ver como la chica abandonaba la habitación con una sonrisa, ella lo tenia en sus manos pero lo peor de todo es que al chico le gustaba la idea.

\- La chica va a lograr que me vuelva masoquista - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Cuando Kagura salio de la habitación pudo ver como Mutsu la miro extrañada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagura? Tu cara esta muy roja, ¿Te hizo algo Sougo? - pregunto la morena preocupada

\- E-Esta bien Mucchi no me hizo nada malo, además creo que a partir de ahora se comportara mejor - dijo Kagura sonriendo tímidamente

\- Eso espero, bueno ahora debería ir a hablar con tu padre - añadió Mutsu sin ganas

\- ¿Necesitas refuerzos? - ofreció la chica

\- No me vendría mal tu ayuda - acepto Mutsu con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas fueron en busca de Sakamoto y Umibozu esperando que la conversación tomara un buen rumbo.

 **Continuara~~**

Hola *w* espero que os gustara el capitulo ^^ la historia esta llegando a su final (le faltan un par de capítulos según mis calculos) así que faltan atar un par de cabos, tal y como prometí hubo mas Okikagu ^w^ y por fin Sougo se confeso, bueno a su manera pero lo hizo xD Solo falta saber la opinión de Umibozu al respecto y teniendo en cuenta su personalidad sera algo complicado pero gracioso. Bueno eso es todo por esta semana, así que os toca por esperar a la siguiente para el próximo ^^ no os olvidéis de dejarme un hermoso review como hacéis siempre *w* que ya sabéis que os lo agradezco mucho. Bye~~


	11. Chapter 11

Gintama no me pertenece ~~

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 11**

\- ¿Umibozu podemos hablar en privado? - pidió la morena

\- ¿Eh? Claro ¿Queréis la atención total de vuestro querido padre? - pregunto Umibozu sonriendo

\- No seas asqueroso - se quejo Kagura

\- Es algo serio - explico Mutsu

\- Esta bien - dijo Umibozu

\- Supongo que yo no estoy invitado - añadió Sakamoto

\- No te preocupes que no es nada malo - explico Mutsu

\- Si tu lo dices confió en ti, mientras habláis estaré haciendo papeleo - informo Sakamoto con mala cara debido al papeleo

\- Suerte con los papeles - añadió la morena

Mutsu guió a Umibozu y a Kagura por los pasillos hasta entrar a una habitación vacía donde podían hablar sin miedo a ser molestados.

\- ¿Entonces de que queríais hablar? - pregunto Umibozu

\- ¿Tienes intenciones de llevarte a Kagura? - pregunto directamente la morena

\- Eso a sido directo - dijo el hombre

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos - añadió Mutsu

\- La verdad es que tenia ganas de veros y nunca imagine que os encontraría aquí - empezó a contar el hombre - Y debo confesar que mi primer pensamiento fue llevaros a ambas conmigo, aunque ahora entiendo que Mutsu tiene su vida aquí y Kagura también a crecido sin que me diera cuenta así que no tengo ningún derecho de obligaros a acompañarme -

\- Yo quiero quedarme con Mucchi y también me gustaría encontrar mi propio camino, algo en lo que pudiera destacar - explico Kagura

\- ¿Comer no sirve? - añadió Mutsu intentando relajar el ambiente

\- Mucchi - se quejo Kagura

\- Entonces lo único que me queda es pediros que me dejéis visitaros de vez en cuando - pidió Umibozu

\- Eso no es ningún problema - dijo Kagura

\- Estaba preparada para que pusieras resistencia y te quejaras - añadió sorpendida la morena

\- Parece que no sois las únicas que aprovechasteis este tiempo para madurar - dijo el hombre orgulloso

\- Todos maduramos excepto los pelos de papi - añadió riendo Kagura

\- Ya deja mis pelos en paz - se quejo el hombre

Y así acabaron los tres riendo y peleando como una familia. Esa misma tarde Umibozu se despidió de todos para continuar su viaje.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres irte ya? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Me gustaría visitar la tumba de ella y contarle lo grandes que estáis - dijo Umibozu

\- Ya veo - añadió Mutsu un poco triste

\- También visitare la de tu padre ya que tu nunca lo haces - dijo el hombre

\- No es algo que yo necesite hacer puesto que el siempre esta aquí para mi - dijo Mutsu señalando su corazón

\- ¿Algún día me llevaras a visitarlo? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Con quien tienes que hacer méritos es conmigo así que primero cuida de mi hija como se debe - regaño Umibozu

\- Ya dije que lo haré - añadió Sakamoto

\- Ven a visitarnos cuando quieras papi - dijo Kagura

\- Mi niña pequeña - añadió Umibozu empezando a lloriquear

\- Lárgate ya - dijo Kagura con cara de asco

Umibozu se fue amenazando con volver a visitar a sus hijas y estas pensaban que no tenían ganas de volverlo a ver por una larga temporada.

Varios días pasaron y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad si es que se le pudiera decir así. Sakamoto llevaba un par de días evitando a Mutsu, el parecía igual de amable con ella pero en cuanto a pasar tiempo juntos se refería el salia corriendo con alguna escusa tonta.

\- Yo no puedo Mutsu, yo tengo que... hacer papeleo - dijo el chico nervioso

\- Acabaste todo el papeleo hace un rato, ahora no te queda ninguna obligación ¿Así que por que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? - pregunto la chica

\- Yo... Sougo me llama así que me tengo que ir - dijo el chico mientras huía por los pasillos

Mutsu no vio a Sougo por ningún lado y estaba mas que segura de que el chico solo quería huir de ella, la chica estaba molesta, MUY molesta, si el chico estaba enfadado por algo podría decírselo en la cara y no salir corriendo como un cobarde y si el se había hartado de ella... aun así podía decírselo, ella podía ser bastante agresiva pero podría comprender si el le decía que ya no sentía nada por ella, ¿No es como si ella fuera un monstruo no? La chica decidió ir a por respuestas y dejar de esperar a que el chico le dijera lo que sea que el quería decir, así que fue hacia el patio y lo encontró debajo de un árbol haciendo algo que no podía ver mas cuando el escucho sus pasos la miro horrorizado y escondió lo que tenia en las manos.

\- ¿Mutsu? ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que estaba ocupado - pregunto el muy nervioso

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo la morena muy seria

\- Eso se escucha bastante mal, siempre que alguien dice eso acaba todo mal - añadió el chico

\- ¿Quieres romper conmigo? - pregunto Mutsu directamente

La cara de Sakamoto era un poema.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto el chico sin comprender

\- ¿Aun me amas? - pregunto ella seria

\- Por supuesto - dijo el chico sin pensar

\- Estos días te estabas comportando muy raro así que llegue a la conclusión de que querías acabar conmigo pero tenias medo de mi reacción, si ese es el caso yo no ... - empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por Sakamoto

\- Te equivocas no es eso - dijo el chico rápidamente

\- ¿Entonces que es? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Eso no puedo decírtelo - dijo el

\- ¿Porque? Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te preocupe - pidió ella

\- Pero esto - dijo Sakamoto sin saber como explicarse en palabras

\- Sakamoto Tatsuma o me dices en este momento lo que te preocupa o vas a verme enfadada como nunca antes - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- Llevo semanas trabajando en algo pero si te lo digo se arruinara todo y- empezó a decir el chico

\- ¿Así es como lo ves? ¿Si me dices las cosas lo arruino todo? Muy bien Sakamoto no pienso volver a arruinarte nada nunca mas puesto que me voy del castillo - añadió la chica enfadada y dolida

\- Espera Mutsu - pidió el chico - Por favor no te vayas yo... te lo diré todo así que por favor quedate conmigo -

\- Te escucho - dijo Mutsu seria

\- Yo llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a algo y me decidí a hacerlo pero no quería decírtelo hasta que estuviera completo pero digamos que sera mejor que lo aclare ahora - empezó a explicar el chico

Sakamoto saco el objeto que había guardado antes en su chaqueta y Mutsu pudo verlo, era un anillo de madera y parecía tallado a mano. La chica se quedo sorprendida y no sabia que decir.

\- No soy muy bueno con las manualidades y pensé comprar un anillo con diamantes o algo por el estilo pero se que eso no te gustaría así que pensé hacer algo especial y por eso llevo todos estos días tallando el anillo a mano, una vez que lo acabara pensaba usarlo como molde para hacer uno de metal puesto que así duraría mas tiempo y este todavía esta lleno de imperfecciones y- explicaba el chico nervioso

\- Es maravilloso - dijo Mutsu sorprendida - Yo siento haber pensado mal de ti, soy una persona horrible yo-

\- No tienes que disculparte, yo tampoco actué muy normal y supongo que era un poco sospechoso pero quería que saliera todo perfecto - añadió Sakamoto

\- Para mi es perfecto - dijo ella sonriendo

\- Entonces pequeña que me dices, ¿Quieres ser la esposa de este idiota? No puedo prometerte que todo sea fácil, es mas estoy seguro de que habrán un montón de problemas pero intentare ser el mejor marido que pueda haber - confeso Sakamoto

\- Claro que si tonto - dijo la chica abrazandolo fuertemente

El chico no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas puesto que estaba realmente feliz.

\- AHAHAHA te amo Mutsu - dijo el moreno

La chica lo beso y eso sirvió como respuesta para ambos. Se pasaron un rato abrazados y en silencio hasta que la chica interrumpió el silencio.

\- Sakamoto tu no me pediste matrimonio por algo que haya dicho Umibozu ¿No? Porque si es así tu no tienes que hacerle caso- empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por los labios del chico

\- Mutsu esto es algo que yo decidí hace mucho tiempo, tu padre me pregunto mis intenciones y casarme contigo era una de ellas, además de que no soy idiota y se que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y si no te pongo un anillo en el dedo cualquier idiota intentara alejarte de mi lado - explico Sakamoto

\- Entonces yo podría decir lo mismo, así no tendré que preocuparme de princesas molestas o prometidas celosas puesto que ahora la prometida molesta podría ser yo - dijo Mutsu sonriendo

\- Y me encantaría aunque fuera así pero créeme que tu nunca podrías ser molesta y tampoco hay ninguna mujer lo suficientemente tonta como para enfrentarse contigo ahora que eres mi prometida, aunque con tu carácter nadie seria capaz tampoco - dijo el chico

\- ¿Acaso me estas llamando malhumorada? - dijo ella sonriendo

\- Yo jamas seria capaz - añadió el riendo

Ambos se quedaron riendo y disfrutando del tiempo juntos, ambos sentían extraños al haber estado separados esas semanas, aunque no fuera una separación real ambos sentían que sus emociones estaban muy descontroladas y deseaban poder descansar sin ser molestados. Pero eso nunca parecía suceder en ese castillo.

\- Mucchi - grito Kagura mientras llegaba corriendo donde la pareja se encontraba

\- ¿Kagura que sucede? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Hay un montón de guardias por todos lados y una gran carroza llego hace un rato - dijo la chica

\- Mierda eso solo significa problemas - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Problemas? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Mi padre decidió hacerme una visita - explico el chico

\- ¿Tu padre? - pregunto Mutsu sorprendida

\- Así es, probablemente se entero por alguien de que invite gente al castillo y ahora querrá conoceros - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Es tu relación con tu padre mala? - pregunto la morena

\- Nunca se preocupo por mi y probablemente ni siquiera le importe lo que yo haga - explico el chico con mala cara

\- Seguro que te equivocas, eres una buena persona y seguro que tu padre te adora - dijo Mutsu deseando que el chico se equivocara

\- Probablemente tenga que ir a hablar con el, ¿Si así fuera vendrías conmigo? Me gustaría que el conociera a mi prometida - añadió Sakamoto mientras sonreía a Mutsu

\- Siempre que tu me quieras a tu lado allí estaré - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Espera creo haber oído mal, ¿Prometida? ¿Mucchi hay algo que quieras decirme? - pregunto Kagura sorprendida

\- Sakamoto me pidió matrimonio hace un rato y yo acepte - explico Mutsu sonrojada enseñándole el anillo a Kagura

\- ¿Que? ¿Estas segura de que quieres atarte a este idiota toda tu vida? - pregunto la chica

\- Así es - afirmo la morena

Kagura pareció pensarse las cosas unos instantes hasta que miro a la pareja muy seria.

\- Supongo que necesitaras una aliada el día que se lo digas a papi porque si no matara al idiota - dijo Kagura sonriendo

\- Gracias Kagura - dijo Mutsu feliz

\- ¿Eso significa que me aceptas? - pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- Mientras no me llames cuñada todo ira bien - dijo Kagura con mala cara

\- Me parece un buen trato - añadió el chico sonriendo

\- Todos los locos reunidos en un solo lugar, esta es una rara oportunidad - dijo Sougo a las espaldas de todos

\- ¿Sádico? - pregunto Kagura sorprendida

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti Kagura pero no llores que mas tarde te daré tu recompensa por esperar - añadió el chico guiñándole un ojo a la chica

\- Idiota - dijo Kagura sonrojada

\- ¿A que viniste? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Ya deberías saberlo, el quiere verte, te mando llamar - explico Sougo

\- Esta bien ahora voy - dijo Sakamoto mientras que Mutsu agarro su mano para tranquilizarlo

La pareja se despidió dejando a Kagura y Sougo pasar un tiempo a solas como pareja mientras ellos fueron a la sala del trono, donde el rey los esperaba pero antes de entrar a la sala Sakamoto tomo la mano de Mutsu y la apretó con fuerza.

\- No hagas caso a lo que pase ahí adentro, todo va a estar bien - dijo el chico serio mientras miraba a Mutsu a los ojos

\- Con todo lo que estas diciendo no me extrañaría si tu padre tuviera tres cabezas y escupiera fuego - añadió la chica intentando tranquilizar al chico

\- Cuando lo conozcas desearias que fuera así - explico el

Sakamoto abrió la puerta y se adentro junto con Mutsu en la sala, esta estaba vacía y lo único que resaltaba era un ostentoso trono lleno de joyas y cubierto de oro, en el estaba sentado un hombre con una corona en su cabeza y fumando unas hierbas que olían muy fuerte con una gran pipa, el tan temible rey.

\- ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar padre? - dijo Sakamoto molesto

\- ¿Llevas años sin verme y encima usas ese tono conmigo? - añadió el hombre sin cambiar de expresión al ver a su hijo

\- Deja los juegos de una vez - dijo el chico serio

Mutsu podía notar la tensión en el aire y la cosa solo empeoro cuando el rey la miro de arriba a abajo para acabar negando con la cabeza como desaprobando su vestimenta.

\- No recuerdo haber invitado a una granjera a la reunión con mi hijo - dijo el hombre despectivamente

\- No te hagas el despistado padre, ambos sabemos que si te tomaste tu "valioso tiempo" en venir a visitarme fue porque habrás oído rumores sobre ella - añadió Sakamoto

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y Mutsu sintió un escalofrió, ese hombre parecía peligroso, ella notaba como a los ojos del hombre no se le escapaba ningún detalle y el olor de las hierbas la despistaba.

\- La verdad es que escuche que tenias una amante pero pensé que mi hijo tendría mejor gusto a la hora de las mujeres, si necesitabas saciar tus necesidades podrías haber pagado por una mujer o las que quisieras, si no me equivoco tu prometida esta loca por ti y no tendría ningún problema en ocuparse de eso - añadió el rey

Sakamoto sintió como la sangre le ardía en las venas, una cosa era que se metiera con el pero otra muy diferente que se metiera con la chica de esa manera.

\- Rompí mi compromiso con Oryou hace tiempo, aunque supongo que eso es algo que ya sabrás y ya que estamos en este tema te informo que voy a casarme con Mutsu y no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

La cara del hombre se puso mas seria de lo que ya estaba y miro a Mutsu con odio.

\- Una mujer como esta si es que se le puede llamar mujer nunca sera bien vista como reina, debes pensar en tu reino y en lo que seria mejor para este - añadió el hombre

\- Por eso mismo ella es la mujer perfecta, en estos últimos meses ella estuvo haciendo el papeleo conmigo y podría decir que sabe incluso mas que yo sobre los problemas de la ciudad y como solucionarlos - dijo orgulloso Sakamoto

\- Eso es lo que menos me importa - añadió el hombre serio

\- No creo que alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo ausente y sin preocuparse por su propio hijo sea el mas adecuado para criticarlo - dijo Mutsu hablando por primera vez

El hombre miro a Mutsu como si fuera una pequeña hormiga que deseara aplastar.

\- ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que las mujeres están hechas para ser vistas y no escuchadas? Me importa bien poco si te crees inteligente, si no eres de la realeza no se te perdió nada aquí - dijo el hombre molesto

Sakamoto fue a replicar algo pero Mutsu empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Me importan muy poco las tradiciones que tenga la realeza de la que tan orgulloso esta, pero donde yo me crié las mujeres tienen igualdad con los hombres y nos fue muy bien hasta el momento, nos enseñan a pelear, nos enseñan los conocimientos básicos y el conocimiento de las plantas y las hierbas, como por ejemplo las que usted esta fumando son realmente inusuales y solo crecen en la cima de la montaña mas alta del mundo, allí las recogen los maestros asesinos mas temidos del mundo aunque eso ya lo sabe ¿No es así? La flecha que dispararon a Sakamoto el día que llegue al castillo desprendía el mismo olor que las hierbas que esta fumando en este instante y si no me equivoco el hombre no fue quien disparo la flecha ¿No es así? El solo fue el chivo expiatorio - dijo Mutsu desafiante

Sakamoto no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Su padre lo mando a matar?

\- ¿Así que eres de esa tribu? ¿Una guerrera Yato? - empezó a decir el hombre con curiosidad - ¿Hijo a quien piensas creer? ¿Las historias que esta chica que no conoces de nada cuenta o lo que tu padre te dice? -

\- La respuesta es obvia, yo creo lo que Mutsu me dice - dijo Sakamoto tomando la mano de Mutsu

\- Y despues te preguntas por que nunca te quise, eres un hijo estúpido - dijo el rey negando con la cabeza

\- Así sera pero ese tiempo se acabo yo nunca mas necesitare de alguien como tu ni tu aprobación, yo me casare con Mutsu te guste o no, si no te gusta ya sabes que hacer, ¿Siempre podrás intentar asesinarme no es así padre? - añadió Sakamoto

\- No aceptare el matrimonio si no es con alguien de la realeza - sentencio el hombre

En ese instante a Mutsu se le paso una loca idea por la cabeza que podría arreglar todo el conflicto.

\- Eso no es ningún problema - dijo la chica

\- ¿A que te refieres Mutsu? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Mi padre era un rey y eso es algo que tanto Kagura como Umibozu te pueden confirmar y estoy segura que tiene que haber algún tipo de documento que lo afirme también - dijo la chica

\- Eso no es suficiente, también tienes que demostrar que sabes comportarte como una persona de la realeza lo haría - añadió el hombre molesto

\- Antes dijo que no hacia falta nada mas que ser de la realeza pero no se preocupe que también puedo comportarme como alguien de la realeza - dijo Mutsu sacando un cuchillo rápidamente de su bota y lanzandolo a la cabeza del rey

El hombre paro el cuchillo con su pipa y no perdió su expresión aburrida en ningún momento.

\- ¿Lo ve? Se lo dije, yo también puedo comportarme como alguien de la realeza, también puedo intentar asesinarlo tal y como usted hizo con su propio hijo - añadió Mutsu desafiante

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír el chico ganándose la atención de Mutsu y su padre - Te dije que ella es especial, no deberías subestimarla -

\- Haced lo que os de la gana si os metéis en mi camino no dudare en mataros con mis propias manos si hace falta - añadió el hombre

\- Yo tampoco dudare en hacer lo mismo - respondió Mutsu

Sakamoto y Mutsu abandonaron la sala y se quedadron parados frente a la puerta cerrada.

\- Lo siento - dijo la morena

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Porque? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Por lo de tu padre, yo no pensaba decirlo pero me molesto - confeso la chica

\- Hiciste bien en decirlo, así podremos tener cuidado de nuestras espaldas - dijo el chico

\- El intentara volver a matarte - añadió la morena

\- No lo creo, desde que viniste al castillo el no volvió a intentar asesinarme - dijo el príncipe

\- Pero si me mandaste llamar como guardaespaldas significa que el intento acabar contigo varias veces - añadió la chica

\- Bueno... eso... - empezó a decir Sakamoto

\- Suéltalo, hay algo que no me dijiste ¿No es así? - dijo ella

\- La verdad es que necesitaba un guardaespaldas puesto que cada vez que me escapaba del castillo me acababa metiendo en líos, aunque cuando era un niño intentaron envenenarme un par de veces y cuando escuche sobre ti me pareciste interesante - confeso el chico

\- Eres un idiota sin remedio - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- Mutsu yo- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido por la chica

\- A partir de ahora estaré mas atenta a la gente a tu alrededor, no me fió de tu padre y sus asesinos así que no te preocupes que no dejare que te pase nada - añadió la chica segura de si misma

\- Gracias Mutsu pero me gustaría que te cuidaras mas tu misma, si el quiere hacerme daño de verdad intentara atacarte primero - pidió el moreno

\- Se cuidar de mi misma - se quejo ella

\- Por favor - volvió a pedir el poniendo cara triste

\- Deja de poner esa cara de cachorro - pidió Mutsu sonrojándose

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír a carcajadas el chico

\- Idiota, tengo que ir a hablar con Kagura - añadió Mutsu

\- ¿Es verdad que eres una princesa? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- ¿Tu que crees? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa

\- Para mi siempre lo fuiste - confeso el haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la chica

\- Tonto, en verdad fue un engaño, mi padre poseía una flota de barcos y era conocido como el rey de los piratas así que solo se me vino eso a la mente y lo utilice a mi favor - confeso ella

\- Chica lista, tan inteligente como siempre - añadió el orgulloso

\- Alguien tenia que ser el cerebro en la relación - respondió ella riendo

\- Y me encanta que seas tu - dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios

La pareja fue a buscar a Kagura sin saber los peligros que se aproximaban a ellos en el futuro.

 **Continuara~~**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana *w* lo mas probable es que el próximo sea el ultimo capitulo T^T si no queda muy largo, si es demasiado largo lo partire a la mitad xD Como siempre doy las gracias a las personitas que me dejan maravillosos reviews 3 sois un encanto *w* y alguien pregunto si Kagura y Okita eran pareja, si lo son, muy a su manera Okita se declaro y Kagura también acepto así que ahora son una pareja xD aunque ellos seguirán siendo tan locos como siempre pero los queremos tal y como son ^^ bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye~~


	12. Chapter 12

Gintama no me pertenece T^T

Dicho esto os traigo el ultimo capitulo *w*

 **Alma de guerrero**

 **Capitulo 12**

Mutsu se levanto temprano y puso rumbo a la sala del trono, ella quería hablar de nuevo con el padre de Sakamoto e intentar convencerlo al menos de que intentara ser un buen padre para Sakamoto. La chica se quedo parada delante de la puerta y una vez que reunió el valor suficiente llamo a la puerta y se decidió a entrar, pero para la sorpresa de la chica esta estaba cerrada bajo llave así que Mutsu decidió ir a preguntar a algún guardia.

\- Sougo que bien que te encuentro hay algo que quería preguntarte - dijo Mutsu

\- Yo no fui juro que Kagura se lo invento todo - se defendió Sougo

\- ¿Eh? Yo no me refería a eso y ahora me da miedo hasta preguntar lo mejor sera que ni me entere de lo que hacéis vosotros dos a solas, a lo que me refería es que no encontré al rey en su sala así que me preguntaba si sabias donde esta - pregunto la chica

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hablar de eso, son ordenes de arriba - dijo el chico

\- ¿Desde cuando te importan las ordenes? Bueno da igual le preguntare a Sakamoto - añadió Mutsu

\- Me temo que eso es algo que el tampoco sabe - explico Sougo

\- Se escucha muy serio - dijo Mutsu

\- Así es - añadió el chico

Mutsu decidió dejar el asunto y fue a obligar al moreno a hacer el papeleo que tanto odiaba.

Unos días despues todo había vuelto a la normalidad y casi parecía como si no hubiera sucedido nada aunque la morena estaba mas atenta a su alrededor en caso de que fueran atacados. En ese instante estaban caminando por el pasillo, el chico acabo su papeleo y ambos querían ir en busca de Kagura y Sougo, mas que nada porque desde que los chicos empezaron a salir la morena controlaba que no hicieran nada indebido o se mataran el uno al otro.

\- Alteza - dijo Hijikata mientras llegaba corriendo hacia donde Sakamoto y Mutsu se encontraban

\- ¿A que se debe tanta formalidad tan temprano? - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Yo... tengo malas noticias - dijo el chico mientras le entregaba un sobre negro con un sello rojo a Sakamoto

El moreno vio el sobre y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el había visto ese sobre un montón de veces pero recibirlo el mismo solo podía significar una cosa y eso en cierta manera lo asustaba.

\- Gracias, puedes irte - dijo Sakamoto recibiendo el sobre

\- Como quieras - añadió Hijikata

\- ¿No vas a abrirlo? - pregunto Mutsu

\- No hace falta, ya se lo que pone - dijo el moreno

Mutsu se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, ella nunca había visto un sobre de ese color, seguramente seria alguna de las excentricidades de la realeza.

\- Léelo tu - dijo el chico ofreciéndole el sobre a Mutsu

\- ¿Esta bien que yo lea la carta? Eso es algo privado y de la realeza y- empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Si eres tu no hay ningún problema - añadió el sonriendo pero su sonrisa se notaba falsa

La chica tomo la carta dudosa y miro a Sakamoto esperando su aprobación, este asintió dándosela así que ella procedió. Mutsu empezó a leer la carta y paro de golpe sorprendida, soltó la carta dejándola caer al suelo sin importarle lo mas mínimo y abrazo al chico como si la vida le fuera en ello, seguro que eso era lo que el chico mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- Lo siento tanto Sakamoto, todo esto es mi culpa si yo no hubiera dicho - se disculpo Mutsu

\- No es tu culpa, el se lo busco - dijo el

Una ráfaga de viento llevo la carta lejos del pasillo y probablemente del castillo. En ella podían verse con letras doradas las palabras:

" Su alteza, lamentamos informarle que el rey fue asesinado por un salvaje de la tribu Yato, un mensajero llegara con los detalles lo antes posible."

El rey había caído, el juego había terminado ¿O no? Era hora de que las fichas restantes empezaran a moverse, era hora de empezar un nuevo juego puesto que no todas las piezas en este juego de ajedrez se habían sacrificado y el futuro del país dependía de la siguiente jugada en el tablero.

\- Sakamoto probablemente ahora se acerquen muchos problemas - dijo la chica seria

\- Lo se pero de alguna manera los arreglaremos, siempre que estés a mi lado todo estará bien - dijo el chico abrazándola fuertemente

\- Supongo - dijo Mutsu no muy convencida

\- Bakamoto, hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo - dijo Sougo saliendo de la nada

\- ¿Sougo no estabas con Kagura? - pregunto Mutsu sorprendida

\- Lo estaba pero no paran de molestar, ni que se hubiera muerto alguien - dijo Sougo como siempre solía decir las cosas

Mutsu lo miro mal e intento decirle algo pero Sakamoto se adelanto a ella.

\- El rey murió - explico Sakamoto

Sougo miro a Mutsu sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír, el solía decir comentarios estúpidos pero nunca creía que tendría la mala suerte de que fueran ciertos.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? - pregunto Sougo palideciendo

\- Así es - afirmo el moreno mientras soltaba a Mutsu y se iba caminando en la dirección opuesta

\- Mierda, creo que esta vez metí la pata hasta el fondo - dijo el menor con mala cara

\- Si, por favor cuida de Kagura mas de lo normal puesto que tengo un mal presentimiento con toda esta historia - pidió Mutsu

\- No hace falta que lo haga ella se sabe cuidar muy bien ella sola pero ir a molestarla un rato no me parece mala idea - dijo Sougo sonriendo peligrosamente

Mutsu salio corriendo para alcanzar a Sakamoto justo antes de que este entrara en una sala donde el hombre lo esperaba.

\- Alteza yo- empezó a hablar el mensajero

\- Déjate de rodeos - dijo Sakamoto serio - ¿Que hacia mi padre allí? -

\- El intentaba comenzar una guerra - dijo el hombre

Mutsu sintió como se le heló la sangre, ¿El rey quería hacer una guerra? Seguramente quería acabar con la tribu, todo por lo que ella dijo, si no hubiera dicho nada probablemente el padre de Sakamoto todavía viviría y la tribu no odiaría aun mas a las personas que los atacan.

\- ¿Quien acabo con el? Alguien tiene que haber visto como sucedió - pregunto Mutsu

\- Mutsu tu no deberías saber eso - dijo Sakamoto

\- Es mi pueblo, son mi gente, conocidos, amigos, puedo incluso conocer a quien asesino a tu padre así que no me digas eso - añadió Mutsu molesta

\- El rey llevo decenas de guardias pero un chico pelinaranja con una trenza acabo con todos, el parecía bastante joven - explico el mensajero

\- Kamui - murmuro Mutsu

La chica salio corriendo de la habitación dejando allí a Sakamoto y al mensajero sin importarle la cara de sorpresa de ambos al ver como salio de allí. Ese era su mal presentimiento, el chico abandono la tribu hace años ¿Así que porque estaba allí en ese momento? Aunque en verdad debería agradecerle por proteger a las personas aunque ellos se supieran defender solos. Aunque estando el allí lo mas probable es que quisiera destruir a todos aquellos que alguna vez se metieron con los Yato. En ese instante la chica tomo una decisión y no pensaba cambiar de parecer sobre ello.

\- Mutsu - la llamo Sakamoto

\- ¿Sakamoto? ¿Que haces aquí? Tu estabas hablando con el hombre - dijo Mutsu sorprendida

\- Ya acabe y al ver como saliste de la habitación hay algo que sabes ¿No es así? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Se quien asesino a tu padre - dijo ella

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Así es y si no lo detengo habrá una guerra - explico la chica

\- Yo haré todo lo que esta en mi mano por evitar una guerra aun si esa persona mato a mi padre fue porque el se lo busco - añadió Sakamoto

\- Me parece bien, yo haré todo lo que este en la mía por detener a la tribu - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Y me dirás quien fue? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- El hermano de Kagura - confeso ella

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Así es, por eso debemos ir a hablar con el para convencerlo de no empezar una guerra - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Cuando partimos? - pregunto Sakamoto decidido

\- Tu no vienes, solo iremos Kagura y yo - explico Mutsu

\- Ni de broma, ese chico mato a mi padre así que no pienso dejar que vayas con alguien tan peligroso sola, no puedo perderte a ti también Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto preocupado

\- Lo siento pero no es una discusión, iremos solas además de que el no le hará daño a Kagura, probablemente - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Probablemente? Ni siquiera estas segura, Mutsu te prohíbo que vayas - ordeno Sakamoto

\- No eres nadie para prohibirme nada, se cuidar de mi misma y esto es un asunto que requiere de mi atención, es mi tribu y pienso protegerla quieras o no - dijo ella desafiante

\- Mutsu es muy peligroso incluso para ti - añadió Sakamoto preocupado

\- Eres un príncipe o mejor dicho ahora seras el rey así que no puedes hacer algo tan arriesgado como ir allí, además de que ellos odian a la familia real y te odiaran a ti por lo que tu padre quería hacer, si te presentaras allí te matarían y a mi por llevarte así que déjame solucionar las cosas a mi manera - explico la chica

\- Pídeme cualquier cosa excepto eso, Mutsu no puedo dejarte ir sola, por favor no lo hagas - pidió el chico

\- Te amo y lo sabes pero esto es algo que debo hacer, puedes pensar que es mi destino si quieres verlo de esa manera - dijo Mutsu

\- Mutsu yo - empezó a decir Sakamoto

\- Seria injusto quedarme con esto si no soy capaz de asegurarte que volveré - dijo Mutsu sacándose el anillo y dándoselo a Sakamoto

\- Quedátelo, me da igual lo que tardes en volver, como si son ochenta años yo te esperare así que llévatelo - dijo el chico

\- Gracias - dijo Mutsu depositando un beso en su mejilla

La chica lo miro por ultima vez y podría jurar que el chico se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, cosa que le pareció admirable puesto que en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Kagura no pudo evitar que un par de solitarias lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas en silencio, ella tenia que ser fuerte por ella y por Kagura puesto que la chica lo pasaría peor que ella y como hermana mayor tenia que protegerla aun si su corazón parecía partirse en dos en ese instante.

El chico se encontraba mirando al horizonte por donde la carroza desapareció hacia unas horas con la mirada perdida intentando escaparse de la realidad.

\- Así que las dejaste ir solas - dijo Sougo

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Si vienes a molestarme no tengo ánimos - explico Sakamoto

\- Kagura me dijo que no podía acompañarla - dijo Sougo desanimado

\- ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre? Que cariñosos estáis ambos - añadió Sakamoto intentando animar el ambiente

\- Ella prometió escribirme cartas y eso para alguien como ella es mucho - dijo Sougo

\- Se que esto es egoísta pero yo debo evitar una guerra y si tu y Hijikata estáis a mi lado seria una gran ayuda, vosotros siempre sois sinceros conmigo - explico el príncipe

\- Eres idiota - añadió Sougo

\- Pero no seas sincero ahora - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Estoy enfadado contigo así que mas te vale evitar esa guerra rápido para que ella pueda volver a molestar por aquí - pidió Sougo

\- ¿Recién se marcharon esta mañana y ya las echamos de menos que vamos a hacer? - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara

A partir de ese instante el príncipe hizo todo lo posible para evitar conflictos, se quedo estudiando hasta tarde, tuvo audiencias con todo tipo de nobles para intentar mantener la situación como pudiera, intento contactar con la tribu de Mutsu sin resultado alguno, el único que mantenía contacto era Sougo puesto que Kagura le escribía cartas mensualmente contándole como le iba allí y al principio Sougo se burlaba de el diciéndole que el no recibiría cartas de Mutsu, pero al ver que era cierto el chico dejo de hacerlo puesto que veía que eso preocupaba y heria al chico. Sakamoto escribió decenas de cartas a la chica pero nunca recibió respuesta alguna, cosa que lo hacia preguntarse si en verdad llegaron a su destino. Las estaciones cambiaron rápidamente y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta habían transcurrido dos años desde que las chicas se fueron. Ellos seguían extrañandolas como en el primer día y solo podían esperar que ellas no los hubieran olvidado, aunque Sougo podía estar mas tranquilo gracias a las cartas de Kagura. El chico se encontraba leyendo la carta de la chica, ella no era nada cariñosa cuando escribía, no tenia letra delicada y el papel siempre estaba arrugado y lleno de tachones pero eso demostraba que aun con todo eso ella se esforzaba en escribirle y el chico apreciaba eso con todo su corazón, sus cartas en cambio estaban muy limpias y el tenia una perfecta caligrafía pero del contenido no se podía decir lo mismo, el chico siempre acababa escribiendo tonterías para poder reírse imaginando sus expresiones al leer la carta, aunque no era lo mismo que verlo en persona y el chico extrañaba mucho verla.

\- ¿Sougo ya te escribió Kagura? ¿Como le va? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- Dilo tranquilamente solo quieres saber si ella me cuenta algo de Mutsu para que te lo diga - dijo Sougo conociendo la verdad tras la pregunta

\- ¿Y te dijo algo sobre ella? - pregunto Sakamoto de nuevo

\- Dice que esta ocupada haciendo negociaciones con la gente de la tribu y casi nunca tienen tiempo para estar juntas - informo el menor

\- Ya veo - dijo Sakamoto un poco triste

\- Su majestad traigo noticias importantes - dijo el Mensajero

\- Adelante - añadió Sakamoto

\- La tribu finalmente acepto hablar con nosotros, ellos permiten que dos personas vayan a negociar - explico el mensajero

\- Yo voy - dijo Sougo decidido

\- Tranquilo no se me venia nadie mejor a la cabeza - explico Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Los chicos se prepararon para emprender viaje con la esperanza de ser pronto capaces de ver a las mujeres que tenían su corazón bajo llave. El viaje era mas largo de lo que ellos esperaban, un día completo en la carroza y con los nervios que ambos traían era demasiado.

\- ¿Crees que habrán cambiado en algo? - pregunto Sougo curioso

\- No lo se - dijo Sakamoto

Los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían nada mas verlas y así parecían calmarse por el momento. Cuando llegaron a la tribu al atardecer lo primero que les llamo la atención era el frió que hacia, a pesar de que Mutsu lo había mencionado una vez ninguno de ellos creyó que fuera tan malo, lo segundo es que había un montón de casas, era algo como un pequeño pueblo y parecía bastante acogedor.

\- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? - pregunto un hombre bastante alto y que parecía peligroso

\- Venimos por las negociaciones, yo soy Sakamoto Tatsuma el rey de- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido

\- No te pedí que me cuentes tu vida, solo pregunte tu nombre - dijo el hombre con mala cara

\- ¿Abuto ya llegaron los invitados? - pregunto un chico con cabellos de color naranja recogidos en una trenza

\- Acaban de llegar pero parecen sospechosos ¿Tu que dices Kamui? - dijo el hombre llamado Abuto

\- Da igual si son una molestia podemos deshacernos de ellos fácilmente - añadió Kamui con una sonrisa

\- Si haces eso Kagura se enfadara - se quejo el mayor

\- ¿Conocéis a Kagura? - pregunto Sougo curioso

Kamui se giro y miro a Sougo desafiante.

\- ¿Y eso porque te debería importar chico? - pregunto Kamui con mala cara

\- Puesto que soy su novio y no me agrada que cualquier idiota como tu se le acerque demasiado - dijo Sougo celoso

\- Así que tu eres el idiota que se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a mi pequeña y adorable hermanita - añadió Kamui molesto

Sakamoto no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver que padre e hijo eran muy posesivos con Kagura.

\- ¿Y tu que? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de hermana? - pregunto Sougo con cara de asco

\- Sougo para de pelear, vinimos a evitar un conflicto no a crearlo - pidió Sakamoto

\- ¿Y este que se cree el listo quien es? - pregunto Kamui a Abuto mirando a Sakamoto con mala cara

\- Es el rey así que trátalo bien - dijo Abuto

\- Así que eres el idiota del que Mutsu tanto habla - añadió Kamui con mala cara

\- ¿Mutsu habla de mi? - pregunto Sakamoto feliz

\- Si, dice que eres un irresponsable con el papeleo y que siempre tiene que arreglar todo lo que estropeas - explico Kamui

\- Ella me odia - se quejo el príncipe

\- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - pregunto Kagura a espaldas de todos

\- ¿Kagura? - pregunto Sougo sorprendido

Y no era para menos, la chica estaba muy cambiada, ella había crecido en todos los aspectos posibles y no se avergonzaba de ello, ella llevaba un top rojo que dejaba su barriga al aire y una falda larga abierta en los costados, su cabello estaba recogido en dos bolitas rosas y algunos mechones caían libres. Sougo se quedo sin habla, el chico había olvidado como se juntaban las letras y parecía que su cerebro no quería recordárselo.

\- ¿Sádico? ¿Estas aquí? - pregunto la chica mientras que lo abrazo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

\- ¿China? ¿Seguro que eres tu? - pregunto Sougo sin creer lo que veía

\- ¿Acaso ahora te arrepientes de haberme dicho hace unos años que no seria capaz de parecer una chica aunque quisiera? - pregunto Kagura con una sonrisa seductora

\- ¿Eh? Yo- empezó a decir Sougo pero fue interrumpido

\- ¿El te dijo algo así? - pregunto Kamui enfadado

\- Nadie te pregunto, Abuto puedes llevártelo - ordeno Kagura a Abuto

El mayor se llevo al chico a rastras mientras este gritaba algo sobre dejar sin herencia a Sougo

\- ¿Como que ya llegaron? ¿Porque no me avisaste antes? - se escucho la voz de Mutsu mientras salia de una casa

\- Estabas reunida y no quería molestar - explico un hombre

\- Esto es mas importante y - empezó a decir Mutsu pero al encontrarse a pocos metros de ella a Sakamoto se quedo sin habla

La chica se quedo sin habla al verlo de repente tan cerca suya, ella lo había extrañado tanto y siempre se imagino lo que le diría cuando lo viera pero ahora que lo tenia frente a ella sentía como sus piernas temblaban, tampoco servía que el la mirara fijamente, ella solo podía pensar que se veía como siempre, que no había cambiado ni un ápice y eso le gustaba aunque no es como si ella hubiera cambiado en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Yo... esto ... - empezó a balbucear la chica nerviosa - Reunión ahora ven -

Sakamoto no pudo evitar reír como hacia años que no hacia, pero verla tan nerviosa al hablar con el le pareció divertido así que dejando al resto se fue a la casa donde Mutsu se encontraba y cerro la puerta tras de si. Lo único que el chico no se esperaba ni si quiera era capaz de imaginar es que la chica se le tiraría a los brazos y lo besaria apasionadamente así que al chico solo le quedo la opción de corresponderle como podía, estaba dispuesto a darle todos los besos que no le pudo dar en esos dos años.

\- Mutsu deberiamos hablar primero - dijo Sakamoto

\- No quiero - se quejo Mutsu

\- Mutsu - pidió el chico

\- Llevo esperando dos años así que déjame disfrutar del momento - dijo la chica

\- De eso quiero hablar, en estos dos años yo- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero la chica lo interrumpió

\- ¿Encontraste a alguien mas? - pregunto ella muy seria

\- No es eso, yo te escribí cartas pero estas nunca tuvieron respuesta así que supongo que no te llegaron - explico el chico

Mutsu se levanto y se dirigió hacia una cómoda que había en la sala y al abrir un cajón saco decenas de cartas dejandolas encima de la cómoda.

\- Las recibí, cada una de ellas - dijo la chica

\- ¿Entonces porque nunca me respondistes? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Nunca las leí, tenia miedo de que me contaras que habías conocido a alguien mas y que ya no me necesitaras a tu lado así que nunca las leí y tampoco te escribí ninguna - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Y aun así las guardaste todas? - pregunto el sorprendido

\- No podía tirarlas puesto que sabia el esfuerzo que hacías escribiéndome aun cuando tenias que hacer todo tu trabajo - confeso la chica

\- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Sakamoto - Reconoces que me tomo tiempo para escribirte y aun así no las lees -

\- Se que es ridículo - añadió Mutsu avergonzada

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, al no recibir ninguna carta creía que ya no te era importante - confeso Sakamoto

\- Idiota eso no es posible - dijo Mutsu

\- Lo mismo digo - añadió el

\- Somos una pareja de idiotas - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Si - añadió el sonriendo también

\- ¿Y ahora podemos seguir donde estábamos? - pregunto Mutsu

\- No tienes trabajo que hacer o- empezó a decir Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Llevo arreglando todos los problemas por dos años así que no pasara nada porque desaparezca unas horas, es mas creo que me lo merezco - dijo la chica

\- Esta bien si tanto lo deseas yo puedo - empezó a decir el chico

\- Ya callate y besame - ordeno Mutsu

Sakamoto acepto la petición encantado y beso a la chica como tanto había deseado en esos dos años. Los besos se volvieron mas apasionados y antes de darse cuenta el chico estaba metiendo la mano debajo de su blusa, cosa que sorprendió a Mutsu.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Lo siento yo... no lo volveré a hacer - se disculpo el chico avergonzado

\- No me molesto, solo me sorprendió - dijo Mutsu sonrojada

\- Mutsu si seguimos yo- empezó a decir el

\- Esta bien, si eres tu esta bien - dijo Mutsu mirandolo con una sonrisa

\- Mutsu te amo - añadió Sakamoto sonriendo

Y de esa manera ambos pasaron el resto del día entre caricias ajenos al mundo exterior.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa se encontraban Sougo y Kagura intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Había escuchado que si les quitas a las mujeres el ojo de encima en un instante se vuelven hermosas pero nunca pensaba que también funcionara en chinas - dijo Sougo mirando con picardía a la chica

\- ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerme un cumplido decente? En ese caso tendré que ir a coquetear con algún chico de aquí - dijo Kagura molesta

\- Ni se te ocurra, tu eres mi novia y si hace falta te pondré una correa - añadió Sougo

\- Eres un posesivo y egocéntrico - se quejo la chica

\- Yo también soy tuyo y no tengo ningún problema en llevar una correa si eres tu quien me la pone - dijo Sougo en voz baja

\- ¿Que? No pude escuchar eso repítelo - pidió Kagura curiosa

\- Perdiste la oportunidad no pienso volver a decir eso nunca mas puesto que perderé mi fama de sádico - añadió Sougo

\- Esta bien - dijo Kagura sabiendo que no lograría que lo repitiera - ¿Y que hacemos ahora? -

\- Estamos los dos solos así que porque no hacemos algo agradable - dijo el chico con voz seductora

\- ¿Que? Yo... - empezó a decir Kagura avergonzada

\- Tu cara esta roja china ¿Se puede saber que pensaste pervertida? Yo me refería a pelear como en los viejos tiempos - dijo el chico burlándose a propósito de Kagura

\- Tu eres un idiota - dijo la chica golpeando a Sougo fuertemente

\- Mira quien fue a hablar - añadió Sougo con una gran sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían, llamando así la atención de los habitantes de la tribu pero al ver sus sonrisas al pelear lo tomaron como un juego, todos excepto Kamui al que Abuto tuvo que llevarse a rastras para que no fuera a defender a su querida hermanita. Los chicos pelearon hasta quedarse exhaustos y despues se setaron hombro con hombro y quedaron dormidos a la intemperie, probablemente el frió no les sentaría nada bien pero eso seria otro problema diferente. A la mañana siguiente Kagura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sougo a centímetros del suyo y su primera reacción fue querer salir corriendo por la vergüenza pero al verlo con una expresión tan relajada no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse quieta pensando alguna manera de molestarlo cuando despertara, porque aunque lo hubiera echado mucho de menos no tenia porque demostrárselo.

En otro lugar Mutsu se despertó y pudo sentir la calidez de los brazos que la abrazaban fuertemente mientras el chico seguía dormido y no pudo evitar sentir ternura, el chico siempre era tan dulce cuando estaba con ella y despues de lo que sucedió ella no quería volver a separarse de el. La chica recordó que tenia responsabilidades que atender y que debía levantarse así que intento quitar los brazos de Sakamoto de encima suyo y entonces recordó la vez que fue a despertarlo en el castillo hace años y no pudo evitar una risita que despertó al chico.

\- ¿De que te ries? - pregunto el con voz ronca

\- ¿Te desperté? Lo siento estaba recordando algo que sucedió hace años - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Y puedo saber que es? - pregunto el chico dando un beso en la mano en la que la chica llevaba el anillo que el le hizo hace tanto tiempo

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que fui a despertarte y acabe golpeandote y tirandote el agua del florero encima? - pregunto Mutsu

\- ¿Como olvidarlo? Me prohibiste hablar del tema - dijo Sakamoto

\- Cuando fui a despertarte me abrazaste y al intentar liberarme me tocaste un pecho mientras roncabas - confeso Mutsu sonrojada

\- ¿Que? ¿Es enserio? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Por eso te golpee - dijo Mutsu

\- Fui un suertudo y ni siquiera lo sabia - añadió Sakamoto feliz

\- Idiota - dijo Mutsu

\- Lo soy - admitió el con una gran sonrisa

\- No digo que no este a gusto así pero debemos levantarnos y hacer las negociaciones - explico Mutsu

\- Esta bien lo que sea con tal de volver a tenerte todos los días a mi lado - añadió Sakamoto sonriendo

Mutsu empezó a vestirse mientras sonreía, la idea del chico no le parecía nada mala.

Hacia dos horas que Sakamoto y Mutsu estaban reunidos con el anciano de la tribu para intentar hacer un acuerdo pero estaban tardando demasiado, Kagura y Sougo empezaban a impacientarse y temían lo peor.

\- Si no salen ya entrare a buscarlos - dijo Sougo preocupado

\- No digas tonterías eso solo empeoraría las cosas, tenemos que ser pacientes - explico Kagura

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió y los tres salieron de la casa, todo el pueblo se acerco para recibir el veredicto incluidos Kagura y Sougo.

\- Despues de horas discutiendo logramos firmar un tratado de paz, el rey dice que abrirá un ruta de comercio con nuestra tribu para darnos trabajo y serán nuestros aliados en caso de que alguien ataque nuestra tribu - anuncio el anciano

\- Y como podemos asegurarnos de que no rompen la alianza? - pregunto un hombre en la tribu

\- Kagura y yo iremos a vivir a sus dominios para asegurarnos de cerca que no incumplan el tratado y en caso de que así fuera los acabaremos con nuestras propias manos - dijo Mutsu muy seria

Kagura no pudo evitar alegrarse, eso significaba que volverían al castillo y todo seria como antes.

\- Eso es todo, podéis volver a vuestras ocupaciones - dijo el anciano

Sakamoto y Mutsu se acercaron a los chicos y pudieron notar como todos parecían mas tranquilos, el asunto los preocupaba mas de lo que querían admitir.

\- ¿Entonces podemos volver a vivir como siempre? - pregunto Kagura

\- Así es - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- ¿Así que piensas acabar conmigo con tus propias manos? - añadió Sakamoto riendo

\- Idiota ya sabes que lo decía para darle tranquilidad a la gente, creo que en verdad nunca quise matarte de verdad - confeso la chica

\- Que confesión mas hermosa - se burlo Sougo

\- ¿Y entonces cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste a Mutsu? - pregunto Kagura curiosa

\- Por supuesto - dijo Sakamoto - El único que falta es Sougo, ¿Cuando le pedirás matrimonio a Kagura? -

\- ¿Y porque debería hacer eso? Si ella tanto quiere casarse conmigo debería pedírmelo ella misma - dijo el chico avergonzado

Kagura se sonrojo y no pudo evitar pensar que si el chico no lo hacia no le quedaría mas remedio que hacerlo ella y la verdad es que la idea no le disgustaba del todo, lo importante es que lo llevara ante el altar le daba igual si tenia que llevarlo a rastras si hacia falta.

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír a carcajadas Sakamoto

Los demás se contagiaron de su risa y empezaron a reír como idiotas, en ese momento eran completamente felices y eso era lo que importaba, el futuro parecía poder traerles tranquilidad y hasta que Kagura y Sougo no se comprometieran no tendrían que aguantar a Umibozu ni Kamui gritando como locos y eso era algo bueno de momento.

 **FIN**

Y esto es el final de la historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron la historia y dejaron reviews puesto que me animasteis a seguir escribiendo. Este ultimo capitulo me resulto muy difícil de escribir T^T puesto que tenia una idea pero no sabia como unir los puntos y borre lo que escribí incontables veces pero aun así estoy bastante contenta de como me quedo y espero que os guste aunque sea un poco, se siente triste saber que es el final de la historia puesto que le tengo bastante cariño pero gracias a vuestro apoyo no descarto volver a escribir algo así en el futuro así que espero que nos volvamos a leer en el futuro y hasta entonces espero que os vaya todo bien ~ Saludos


End file.
